Ultra Dimensia Plutia: Parallel link
by SMDBZX
Summary: When your young and turned into a Saiyan, your life becomes crazy. From having fun, to fighting, to total sadnees and depression, our young Saiyan has to fight to try to protect his new home...but when things are just too much for him, what limits will he break? And who will he have to sacrifice? support the official release. Side to Dimensial link
1. Skidder!

**Hello! And welcome to UltraDimension Plutia:Parallel link! So what exactly is this? So if you read up to the beginning of the first three honestly not so good chapters of Hyperdimensia Neptunia: Dimensional link, you would know that there are an older and a younger version of my OC, and you would also know if you read the whole thing I have up so far something happened in the Ultra dimension and I didn't explain what, well this story explains what happened to the younger Michael. So if you want to understand what happened go read that, but let's continue!**

* * *

 **Year:1 week:1 day:1 Young Michael's pov**

"So….that was pretty neat, too bad I've done that before." I said to myself. I look around and I'm still in the blue stream, or maybe it's more like a river. Im currently wearing a brown and tan striped jacket that's a bit too big for me with some small holes. Under that is a white undershirt with a red L. I'm wearing some black sweat pants with white stripes even though I was wearing pants before I died, on my hands are some green fingerless gloves.I have shoes that are purple with white stripes, although I was wearing black green and silver. I should probably also mention my hair defies gravity now, my hairstyle was changed into the bed hairstyle from ultimate tenkaichi, which I don't hate but I don't know why; I mean I'm not a frippin dbz custom character. Finally I see a light getting closer, which means that I was moving the whole time. As I exit the light the first thing I saw was a bird and clouds.

"*Tweet* (Translation: This seems familiar)" The bird said, I looked at the bird, and then down at the ground. It was then I realized that I was standing in the sky. I swallowed my spit and looked at the bird. It somehow waved bye as I was falling to the ground.

"I'm going to die again! I knew this was a scam!" I said, It was then I went face first into a tree and fell unconscious. When I regained consciousness I noticed I was upside down, I was hanging by...my tail?

"Wait...what!" I asked myself, before falling out of the tree since my tail gave up. I once again hit my head, but this time it was on the ground. I looked around and noticed I was in a forest, with from what all I could see only have tiny adorable blue doggoos and baby blue dogs, or as the ominous screen that keeps showing up by my face 'baby finers'

"Doggoo! (Translation-you can't translate doggoo.)" The doggoo said. I looked down at the adorable thing and crouched down. Probably shouldn't trust slimes considering it's probably some type of monster, but it is adorable.

"Hi there, I'm assuming you're a doggoo?" I asked the small slime like creature with a dog face, I wonder if they come in different colors.

"Doggoo-Dog." The doggoo said to me. For some reason after thinking for about five minutes I thought of a stupid but only reasonable conclusion in what it could be.

"You must be a pokemon! That explains why you can only say your name! And you thought you could hide that from me." Michael said to the doggoo, who had a very confused look on her face, I don't think it knows what a pokemon is; but it started jumping up and down so I assume it's happy. "Great! Imma call you skidder!" I said to skidder the doggoo, who jumped up and down.

 **Skidder (LV.1) has joined the party!**

"Awwww, you're only level one...oh well, I guess I need to grind to considering i'm only level five." I said to myself, and then I realized something.

"Wait a second….she made me start at level one! What the flip!" I yelled at the sky. So she didn't keep her end of the deal, but atleast I still had items. I sighed and we walked down a conveniently placed dirt path we were on. Although I was getting a sense of deja vu, but I ignored it.

* * *

 **Somewhere else. No one's pov.**

"Oh my, this is quite strange." A little fairy on a book said, this little fairy had blonde hair, was very tiny and had a blue dress for the short of it. Another person looked over at her.

"What's wrong histy?" A little girl asked very slowly, she had longish light purple hair that was kept in ponytail with light purple eyes that you could say had a shade of red. She was wearing a combination of a shirt and a skirt and had slippers on her feet. She also had long socks on like almost every other character in her franchise.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing Plutia, I just picked up a concentration of share energy for a moment." Histoire said to Plutia. Plutia jumped up.

"Oooh, Oooh! Maybe we should call Noire so we can go look at it! And then we can play for a while!" Plutia exclaimed. Histoire hummed to herself.

"That actually may not be a bad idea. I'll do that right now." Histoire said. She walked up to a mini phone and started dialing numbers into it and put it up to her ear.

" _Hello?"_ A voice said over the phone.

"Yes, hello Noire, it's me Histoire." Histoire said over the phone.

" _Oh hey Histoire, what do you need? Or do you just need someone to call thanks to plutia?"_ Noire asked over the phone.

"Actually you're kinda right, I picked up a surge of share energy somewhere in the forest, but I'm afraid Plutia probably isn't fit for the job and it was her Idea to see you." Histoire said.

" _O-oh, I'm on my way then. You can explain more when I get there._ " Noire said. Histoire smiled.

"Thank you Noire, goodbye!" Histoire said hanging up her mini-phone. Plutia walked up.

"Yay! Noire is coming over to play! Thank you histy!" Plutia said. Histoire just sighed, Until she was brought into a crushing hug.

"Plutia, my design was not made to take this much pressure!" She said being crushed.

* * *

 **Back with Michael. Fifteen minutes later.**

"Hey skidder, can we stop here, I need a breather…" I said tired. I laid back on a tree and skidder came and sat on me to get comfy. I smiled and squeezed him just because of how cute he was, then I realized how flexible he was. "How flexible are you?" I asked Skidder, and he needed to cover all of my body up to my neck, then got back on my lap. I was just quite as I got back up, with skidder falling off. I stretched and continued to walk.

"Doggoo!" Skidder yelled growling (Or I think it was growling) at some bushes. I stopped and looked at the bushes. I picked up my sword which impaled itself in the ground next to me at random and five doggoos jumped out with a screen going "WARNING! WARNING!" flashing across my face. Me and skidder jumped back, well skidder bounced.

"Okay then, I have the highest speed stat so I'll go first!" Michael said, he ran up to one of the doggoos and slashed three times getting a guard break. He then slashed it two more times getting a critical on the last strike and finishing off the doggoo. Skipper went next and basically did a tackle on a Doggoo. Three of the doggoos did the same thing Skipper did except on the third strike they knocked me back due to their team efforts. The doggoo that was fighting Skidder just copied skidder doing the same amount of damage.

"Doggoo!" Skidder said as our turn came up again, This time I did two heavy strikes which broke the doggoos guard, and did two light slashes finishing it off. After that I did one heavy attack on the last one that attacked me. And then skidder finished off his by getting a critical strike. The last doggoo I was fighting tried to tackle me but I dodged slashed it three times and kicked it over to Skipper, which he tackled it finishing it off. "Doggoo!" Skipper cried in victory, we both grew to level three.

"Yeah….great...ahhh." I fell face first into the dirt passing out from exhaustion, I really do need to work out more if I'm going to have this body.


	2. This is why we cant rest in trees!

**Planeptune Basilicom**

"So the coordinates are here?" Noire asked, she had long hair that goes down the bottom of her face and in twin tails that were held by ribbons. She has on something around her chest, that was black and held together with black straps on the inside and a blue belt and a blue ribbon with a gold crystal in the middle. Around her arms are sleeves that start a little under her shoulder and strapped to a different piece of cloth that was covering a bit of her hand's that had an silverish white orb. Completely skipping her stomach and ribs, she wears a blue and black skirt with a gray and black belt with obviously silver metal. Her long socks went up to he knees with belts around her upper legs, finally around her feet were gray boots with black lines, blue lines and a silver triangle with a blueish black orb on the boot.

"Yes, but I would look around the area instead of the exact area under it." Histoire said to Noire, who swung one of her twin tails around.

"Well you don't need to explain that to a CPU Histoire, well except for maybe Neptune and Plutia." Noire said to Histoire.

"Awww, that wasn't very nice Noire…" Plutia said in a kind of disappointed voice. Noire just sighed.

"I'm sorry Plutia, but let's go, I don't have all day." Noire said. Plutia just smiled and followed Noire. Histoire then went back to doing paper work.

* * *

 **With Michael**

"Ugh….my head hurts…" I said to myself. I felt very warm, I opened my eyes and I was under a tree, but everything seemed blue; It was then noticed the warm yet weird feeling was everywhere except my nose and mouth. I lifted myself up and saw I was in blue slime. "Skidder?" I asked.

"Doggoo~!" Skidder responded in a happy tone, It was then the blue slime turned into my doggoo Skidder, which seemed weird but sweet.

"Uhmm….thanks, I think. I don't know what to say honestly, but we can't just lay around anymore, we gotta keep movin." I said to Skidder, who jumped up and down. We then continued to for about another fifteen minutes before I had to take a breather for a minute.

"Doggoo?" Skidder asked me something, which I didn't understand.

"Uhmm….I don't know what you're asking me, sorry buddy. But you gave me an Idea, if I climb this tree maybe I can see which way is to a city, then we can get some cooked food! Like… huh, I hope they have Chicken here cause if they don't they better hope they have goddesses or something powerful like that." I said, Skidder gave me a look like It's asking me if I'm stupid, but I'm not quite sure why. I climbed my way up the tree, with my tail it was easy to balance myself. I looked around and the closest thing to a city I could see was a giant tower with a bunch of smaller buildings.

"Doggoo?" Skidder asked me once I got down.

"Well, we've been going the right direction, and from what I saw there was a field we could use to rest at. Let's go Skidder, you ready?" I asked him he jumped up and down in response. We walked for a total of an hour, so adding the time I spent passed out we were walking for about two hours. We finally made it to the fields, and there were a lot of Doggoos and dragon's.

"Doggoo!?" Skipper said in what I thought was a confused tone. I looked at him as he jumped up onto my shoulder shivering.

"Relax skidder, I'm sure they'll be fine with us staying here for a couple of minutes." I told him as I walked. While walking the adorable Doggoos and adorable baby dragons were staring at me. The not so adorable dragons growled if I got to close while walking to the tree in the middle of the field, which I jumped on one of the thick branches and laid down, letting Skidder in the middle of the tree which the branches sprouted from.

"Doggoo…" Skidder said seeming to tremble. I looked at him confused, very confused. I didn't know what he was trembling for, but he was so scared he melded to make himself as tiny as possible. It was then I saw a big dragon walk up. He was slightly bigger than the other dragons and had a scar across his eye, from the looks of his scales and colors he was kinda old, but I won't say that to him. He adventually walked up to me, catching my attention by breathing out on me. I stood up and stared at him.

"Hello Mr. Dragon, how is your day going?" I casually asked, since to me this is normal. Normal, just wait until you see me go mentally insane. He growled at me.

"Rawr (Translation:You are a brave young)" The dragon said, I have no Idea how I can tell what he is saying but it is cool.

"What do you mean Mr. Dragon, I honestly just fell from the sky like….two and a half hours ago, I don't even know what continent i'm on." Michael said to the Ancient dragon, who once again growled in response.

"Grrr (Translation: This is the main breeding grounds of the Ancient dragons and Doggoos, and you just decide you can walk on in!)" The Ancient Dragon said.

"Ohhhhh, I'm sorry Mr. Ancient Dragon, I was unaware. I will leave so you can live on peacefully." I said to the Ancient Dragon huffed.

"Rawr (Translation: I usually let you young ones go, but do you know whos tree you're laying on right now?)"

"No I don't sir."

"Rawr! (Then I guess I'll show you!)" The dragon said. I got the weirdest feeling to put up my guard and ended up slashed by the ancient dragon, well more like a punch but it still hurt.

"Owww…." I said getting back up, besides I couldn't feel my right arm and I got pummeled in the face I was honestly fine. Well there also the blood coming from my forehead but that doesn't matter.

"Wow….you must be a rare pokemon, but I got the weirdest sense of deja vu. I'm going to catch you, and name you snuggles, whether it's today or not. I'm going to show you why i'm the Ultimate life form, screw that furry edgey rat!" I said, you see there's two sides of me. The cheery polite side, honestly not a fighter. And then there's my prideful side, all about fighting. "Prepare to be caught, let's do it skidder!"

"Doggoo!" Skidder responded jumping next to me. But I'm pretty sure I got this. I put my sword into the ground, which appeared magically in my hand, and put my hands on it with my eyes closed. I was surrounded by sparkles surrounding my body and then a faint rainbow colored aura around me.

"Stardust boost!" I yelled, the stardust boost gets less powerful over time so I knew I had to end it quickly. Also, my wounds are healed, but it decreases the time, I pulled my sword out and got ready for battle. So I started off using my power up to jump and hit the dragon in the face with my sword, no damage, then when I "landed" on my back I was hit with a fireball. I got back on my feet and tried five heavy attacks on his feet. It did nothing. Finally skidder just basically bounced off of it, he was kicked away into the ground. After that he tried shooting me with a fireball, which I was smart and tried to block it with my sword, it didn't work out that well.

"Ahhh!" I yelled getting pushed into the ground. I looked up as he was about to drop his foot. "Do a barrel roll!" I yelled to myself rolling down out of the tiny crater and down the tiny slope the tree was on barely missing his foot.

"Doggoo?" Skidder asked me.

"Nope, imma out of Ideas. Actually I have one but I don't think it will do anything."

* * *

 **With not so happy Noire...**

"Hey Noire, are we gonna find it soon?" Plutia asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Noire sighed.

"I honestly don't even know what exactly were looking for. I mean I think Histoire just needs an update or she needs to do a soft restart." Noire said to Plutia who nodded. "I mean, not that I care or anything, but next times she calls I hope it's just for us to do normal quest." Noire said, Plutia nodded.

"I just wanted to play...:" Plutia said sitting down on some grass. Noire did the same, she was about to fall back but got a phone call from Histoire.

"Hello?" Noire asked over the phone.

" _Hello Noire, I just picked up a charge of share energy and its still charging._ " Histoire said over the phone, which Noire sighed.

"No offense Histoire, but I think you need to cool down or recalibrate, there is nothing-" Before Noire could finish what looked like a slash of energy went through the air. "Never mind, I think we found out where this energy is. Were on are way." Noire said.

" _Thank you, also I already sent the other CPU that way to help you out._ " Histoire said.

"What! I-I mean thanks Histoire, but we gotta go, bye!" Noire said hanging up the phone, she then sighed, she proceeded to get up and walk towards where the slash was.

* * *

 **Michael's pov**

"Holy crap baskets it worked! But why was it multicolored, it's normally just white wind?" I asked myself. "Oh well either way he is at least injured!" I said to myself , I then heard a thump as the dragon got up.

"Rawr…(Translation: that was impressive young one, you have gained my respect I;ll give you that much.)" He said to me. I smirked.

"Hey im pretty strong, I was just….saiyan!" I said making a bad pun, but it didn't matter since he doesn't know what a saiyan was.

"Rawr!Grrr…. (Translation: So what are you boy? You're scent is similar to a human and you possess strength similar to the goddess, you are no female and I'm quite certain that you're not human due to that tail of yours.)" The dragon said to me, I laughed.

"We'll, i'm not quite sure, I have a couple of guesses but none that are confirmed." I said falling to my knees, I have overworked my body. "We'll, GG. You win." I said falling my face on the ground,

"Grrr…(Done already? Someone who can hurt my neck is someone strong.)" The dragon said to me. I laughed.

"Heh, heh, it hurts to laugh. I'm honestly not as tough as you think. So much for Ultimate Life Form, I'm durable and thats about all I got on my side." I said. I tried to move, but that was unsuccessful, so skidder melded around me helping me stand up.

"Rawr (I have other questions, first of all why do you keep calling me a pocket monster. Second of all how can you even understand me.)" The dragon asked.

"What isn't a pocket monster, and I have no...Idea." I said closing my eyes. I was too tired to really do anything at the moment so I just slept it off, two naps the first three hours I've been in this world? Great, I wonder what the other me is doing right now? Probably something stupid.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm going to try to keep these chapter at least around two thousand words, just informing you.**


	3. I think I made somone mad ha ha

**With Plutie!**

"It would seem we are almost at our destination." Vert said to the rest of the group, her and blanc had joined the group in between this chapter and the last.

"It would appear so, but do we even know what the hell are we looking for?" Blanc asked. Noire sighed. They don't ever get with each other without someone arguing with someone else.

"No Blanc, Histoire only said a signal, we don't even know if it's a monster. It could be a tree for all we know, hack, It could be someone that fell from the sky!" Noire said not knowing that certain fact the rest of us know.

"Hey guys, who that?" Plutia asked pointing at a tree. But the others were too busy arguing.

"Well sorry Mr.s perfect CPU, I just want to hurry up and find whatever the we have to freaking find!" Blanc yelled at Noire. Plutis expression got a bit less cheery.

"We should probably worry about this after we find the Item of which Histoire has asked us to find." Vert said to Blanc and Noire.

"Hey! Stay out of this thunder tits!" Blanc yelled.

"Guys…." Plutia said now having her bangs cover her eyes with shadows. Eaveryone got a chill down their spines and slowly turned to Plutia. "I wanted to play…..but all you guys have done was argue...and argue….and argue…" Plutia said. She was then engulfed in light

* * *

 **With Michael**

"Ahhh!" I jumped up waking up. I was on the ground and I looked over towards an area where a light of numbers was sent. Mr. Ancient dragon looked at me.

"Grrrr!? (What is it?)" He asked me I looked over the area where I saw the light.

"I sense a disturbance within the force….. That and I could have swore I saw a tie-fighter. Oh well, C'mon skidder, lego. Thank you for letting me rest here dragon!" I yelled at Mr. Ancient Dragon as skidder jumped on my shoulder. I thought Mr. Ancient Dragon mumbled something about just walking in their, but I'm sure he was just joking. I made it to around the area I saw the light. But I didn't see anyone.

"Doggoo?" Skidder asked me as we stopped on a dirt road. I stopped and looked around see if there was anyone around. But I didn't see anyone so I shrugged.

"Its nothing, I saw a light pillar thingy so I figured we might find another person. Now that I think about it, what if there's monster people! Oh well, I have a tail so I guess I would be too." I said to myself and skidder, I then got hit in the back of my head by my tail "Sorry Mr. Tail, but it's true." I said to it.

"Doggoo!" I heard skidder jumping up and staring behind us. I looked back and I saw…

"A puppy!" I said making a cat face. It was a baby fenir, it starred as me as I scooped it up and I think I started to embarrass it. "It's so adorable!" I said to myself. Skidder seemed to sigh as I continued hugging and petting the fenir. I then felt a slight bump and a hawk.

"Grrr!" The baby started growling. Skidder bounced next to me and I saw a phenix, a big phenix.

"It's a talonflame!" I yelled, the phoenix looked at me then I coughed. "Pheonix, I meant phoenix. It must be a pretty rare poke- I mean monster. I'm going to catch it!" I yelled.

"Kaww!" The phoenix yelled at me, it was about to charge but a red and white ball bounced off of its face. And it starred at me.

"Aww, it didn't work. Maybe I got to weaken it first! Skidder let's go!" I yelled summoning my sword, skidder joined me the warning screen appears. I don't know where that screen comes from or why but I don't think I'll figure out. I started the fight using five heavy attacks trying to break its guard, but it didn't work. After that Skidder tried tackling it but due to size and weight differences it didn't really do damage. The phoenix used its wings to knock us away and bounce off the ground.

"Owie, you know, instead of cardio i'm just going to work out all together once we find a place to stay! Okay round two, fight!" I yelled doing five more heavy attacks and Skidder attacking and bouncing off, the phoenix then caught itself on fire and hit us with a powerful attack, that hurt him as well, that seemed really familiar.

"Doggoo…" Skidder complained.

"Dangit! Skidder fainted and the Ta-I mean phoenix knows a move that isn't flare blitz, dangit!" I yelled. I stared it in the eyes, I knew it was a monster worth catching. "Listen here Phoenix, i'm really hungry, and I get in a bad mood when I'm hungry. You don't want to see me when i'm in a bad mood!" Michael declared.

"Kaww!? (Why!?)"

"Because I…." I put my sword in the ground as sparkles inter my body, I just realized how girly that is, but oh well. "Am the Ultimate Life form! **Stardust boost!** " I yelled, I was surrounded by a multi colored aura, bigger than last time. And another difference is the eyes had turned purple, don't know why, but they did. My wounds were healed as the aura decreased a little.

"Kaww!? (Wait what!)" The totally not a pokemon monster said.

"Hah! Surprised aren't you! I even make gods themselves tremble! Now die!" I said. My aura went into my sword as it started glowing every color in the rainbow. I then picked up my sword and yelled " **Stardust Slash!"** which shot a slash of multiple colors which slashed right through him, then caused multiple colors spurt out like blood. He then blew into digital pieces which caused me to level up. I landed on my but and rubbed my belly after that.

"Man, now i'm really Hungry, not to mention thirsty…" Just then a crate landed next to me. Inside was a bottle of water and three apples. "Well, I guess the women is actually being nice! Skidder, dog, I got food!"

 **(Cute adorable lovable cuddly and fluffy puppy dog has joined the party with a name way too big!)**

"You know…..*Nomb* …..*Nomb* I'm just going to call you pup!" Michael said chewing on an apple.

"Excuse me little boy." Someone said from behind me. I looked behind me and saw someone, she had long purple hair, reddish purple eyes and some type of sock shoe things with lots of straps things on. The only problem was she was wearing very little clothing so when I stood up I looked to the side at the ground.

"Hello Mr.s, can I help you?" I asked. She seemed to giggle a little.

"Polite are we? Don't you know it's rude not to look at someone when there talking to you?" She asked me. I felt my face getting hot for some reason. Guess cause this was embarrassing.

"I was told not to look at people when there wearing little clothing unless under certain circumstances which none apply at this moment for many good reasons i'm not going to point out." Michael said. "I've also been told i'm a nerd so please don't judge me." I kindly asked.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, i'm not here for that, I just so happened to just see your battle with that pheonix. You're a tough little boy aren't you?" She said, I could feel a disturbance around us, but I couldn't quite tell what was going on. I was starting to wonder if she was trying to get something, subdue me, or seduce me. I was highly hopping it was not the last one.

"Uhmm….I'm not quite sure, I just try really hard!" I said. Someone came out behind me a bit.

"For the love of god Iris, just get to the freaking point, we could have already had this done." defensive, which gets me in a bad mood.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know needy needed to rush a conversation, don't worry we'll make this conversation a lot longer." I said switching to my other personality, so let me explain a little bit just incase you don't know what it is. See my main personality is a pacifist and enjoys sparring but is a bit more childish, with a more childish voice. My other personality is more prideful, and is a better fighter, but only comes out when I'm in a bad mood; or i'm getting defensive for a fight.

"What did you call me!? I'm not needy!" The lady asked me in a angry tone and what it sounds like. She had blue hair that looked spiky at the sides and ends, with two strands of hair going to about her ribs or under her chest. She strangely, in my opinion, had red eyes with power symbols in them. Her skin was a light tan, or no tan at all I honestly couldn't tell since I'm not a female; I don't go to tanning beds. She had a skin suit on that was mostly white but had gray on the sides and red on top of her 'not so revealing chest' and in her under areas. Her arms were the same with gloves that had a belt and black at the end of the glove. Same with her shoe socks things.

"Oh I apologize Mrs skin suit lady!" I said in my normal voice. But switched back. "What am I saying, of course, you're the flat chested queen of needy bitches for how many times you bitch on a single day, heck not even king bitch a lot bitches how you do!" I said. I then got a chill down my spine as all you could see was death in her eyes.

"I don't think apologizing is going to help us much anymore." I said to myself with my normal voice. "You mad women! Then come at me! Just know that I'm unbeatable!" I said in my second voice, she then flew up faster that I could see and hit me with something sharp as I was sent flying in a different direction and I landed in a crater.

"Ahh….I underestimated the women…." The second personality, I said.

' _We'll I mean we can't sense energy so…_ ' I said. Mike sighed and tried getting out of the crater, but our ribs basically said no. He then forced himself to get up, take off his jacket, and take off his shirt to see a big cut with a lot of blood pouring as his vision started getting blurry. He knew he couldn't fight like this, so he got our sword and force it into the ground to stand in the crater.

"Are Stardust boost isn't ready yet, so we would have to force run it to live but….that's going to be consequential on our body…" Mike said with a weak voice, he then fell on one knee and coughed up a good three ounces of blood. " **Stardust Boost**!" Mike yelled. There weren't as many, but sparkles were entering his body, but instead of white or silver they were red and purple. His cut and ribs were healed with his chest looking like he hasn't even been hit. He felt a slight pain in his chest, but he ignored it. He had boosted until he started to notice the pain going into a slightly painful burn and started breathing heavily, which is about the size it was I first used it so it's pretty small.

"Guys I found the little bastard!" I heard the angry lady.

"Good job Blanc!" I heard a nicer voice say.

"Screw you 'Thunder Tits'!" I herd who I assume is Blanc yell.

"If he even gets out of the crater you launched him in." A different voice said, it wasn't the one in purple though. Just as we said that Mike jumped up out of the crater and stared at the two new people. The first one I saw is who I assume blanc call thunder tits. She had green hair in a long pony tail and strands of hair that went past her neck, she also had bangs that go down to her purple eyes. She was wearing black around her arms hips and her her under womently parts, but was only wearing black around her nips on her oversized chest. She had black also going down all the way down her legs with green circles.

' _Why am I thinking about my XBox when I see her?_ ' I asked mike. I looked over to the other lady, with white hair. She had white hair with twin tails held together by some kind of metal. Her bangs went in between her green eyes and had hair that goes past her hair. Around her neck was a piece of fabric which held together her grey and black swim suit, which also barely helps keep her protected by pervs. Her arms were wearing the same cloth but with more black than gray, she also had these ring things on her arms and ankles.

"(And that reminds me of when the PS2 worked…)" Mike mentally told me. I nodded and let him focus on the fight. Mike smirked being cocky. "Four against one huh? This should be a nice warm-up!" Michael said summoning his sword.

"About fucking time!" Blanc exclaimed as I charged at her, I don't think this is going to work well. Speaking of which, what happened too skidder and pup? And man the swearing was real this chapter, I hope its not this real next chapter, I dont wanna get sued on the third chapter!


	4. End of fight-rib cages make no sense

**Mike's POV**

I ran up to blanc, or that's who I think she is. I was able to get five solid critical heavy hits, doing a total of what I count up the numbers on top of her head, sixty five damage. I jumped back and smirked, that probably got flatty to not underestimate me. She came flying at me with her axe, I dodged the first two attacks bareilly, and then she knocked me out of my mode and got me bruised up; also injured despite my hurting chest. I got back up and punched her in the nose, didn't do anything. She did the same to me and it hurt a lot, Finally she hit me into the air and knocked me back down, defeating me.

"W-what….how did i...but i'm...i'm the ultimate life form…" I started mumbling to myself, not going to lie I think she broke me.

"Is he….crying?" The women with an over sized chest asked the others.

"N-no….I'm not crying…" I said, I wasn't crying, I was simply watering my eyes. She definitely broke me.

"Aww, that's adorable, how does it feel! This is what you get for insulting me!" The flat lady said, and then I regained my pride.

"Grrr….that's it! You all die!" I put out my legs and body to the left and cupped my hands together and smirked. "Prepare yourself for my Ultimate Wrath!" I yelled.

" _Mike, if you do that we're going to be out of energy, that and I don't think I want Mrs. blue hair lady dead._ " My weak and pathetic other personality said to me. I didn't care.

"Oh you're going to attack all of us? See I knew he just wanted some people to play with. Just like Noire, right?" The purple haired one said as I concentrated.

"I want to know what he's doing, I mean being the strongest of us I'm not worried but...i'm just a little curious." The white haired women said. The flat queen of whores was standing there waiting.

"Heh heh….Ka-me…" I started going, they looked at me in surprise. "Ha….me…." I continued going having flashes of blue from in my hand, but nothing solid.

"This reminds me of some game I saw, it was something raging blast two…." The green one said.

"Ha!" I yelled, I the blue beam which exploded on a critical hit on the women, that will teach her not to mock me in battle, know that she is dead.

"Is that all? With how high and Mighty you were talking I was thinking you would actually be fun. We'll time to pay for your damn sins!" Flatty said. I was shocked, i fell on my knees and stared at the ground.

Iris walked up before she could throw her axe.

"Now, now Blanny, we only need his sword and at this point he's not going to give it to us. Plus you've already had your fun, let's just get him patched up so us three can have some fun~!" The purple proclaimed, which sent chills down even my spinal cord. Queen flatty came up to me and literally punched my lights out since I was unconscious. Freaking women when there on their periods geezes crist.

* * *

 **With Michael in his day dream year 1-month 1-day 2**

"Huh? Where am I? Where's my unlimited pouches of bacon?! Oh wait I was dreaming…." I said to myself, I could imagine a sad face of bacon. I looked out the window next to the bed I was in, it was dark outside, but I was in the city I was looking for. I looked at myself as I stood up, I had my jacket over nothing but my body which was covered in bandages. They kept my pace on though, so that's a plus.

"Last I remember was getting beat up by Mr.s blue hair lady, and then getting my lights punched out." I said to myself. I knew I should leave, but I don't know the streets well and it's dark. So I'll rehydrate myself then leave at dawn. I went into the kitchen secretly, looking for any signs of people, and made it to the kitchen. I kept filling my hands with water and drinking out of it. I then decided yolo and grabbed a piece of bread, since I don't wanna wake anyone up.

"Well if I wanna beat Mr.s blue haired lady I'll need to be stronger. I guess I can't go grinding, but I feel too exhausted and sleepy to work out. Uhmm….what should I do?" I asked myself. I then nodded as i looked at a map on the desk near me. It showed where they found me and where I need to go.

"I don't think I'm old enough to order a hotel, and if I try jumping out I'm screwed. *sigh* We'll I guess I gotta sleep." I said to myself getting myself back into the bed I was placed in. I has a bad feeling the hole 8 hours I was sleeping. I woke up to someone yelling in the living room.

"If you don't do work around here then are nation will fall! Out of all of the CPU you are by far the laziest!" She yelled at someone else. I was curios what was going on, so I got up, unfortunately I think my legs weren't very happy and I fell. In my panic I accidentally brought down a lamp which shattered and got glass in my hand.

"..Owie…." I said very simply.

"What was that?" A slow voice asked. I immediately freaked out as she said this due to the pain in my hand.

"It sounded like it came from the guest room, maybe that boy is awake." I heard her say, but I wouldn't know since I haven't moved a muscle since I fell. I heard the door open and two people gasp. "Are you okay?" the person who woke me up asked. I did not move.

"I think my hand has a lot of ouchies. Oww…." And then I used my one, broken arm to bring myself up and look at my hand, that's a lot of blood. I looked up and saw a girl and a small fairy on a book stare at me..

"Plutia please go get first aid." The fairy asked the little girl.

"Yes mam!" the girl said saluting and running off. The fairy flew over in front of me, I was very confused.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit slow. Hello, my name is histoire, I am the oracle of the nation planeptune, the nation you're currently at!" Histoire said introducing herself. "Are you okay? what happened?"

"I woke up to someone yelling, I tried getting up, my legs said no and the lamp went Boom on my hand, in simple words." Michael said, histoire kinda sweat dropped.

"I suppose that is my fault, I am truly sorry mr…?" She said asking my name.

"It's not your fault Mr.s Histoire, and you can call me Michael!" Michael cheery said before his arm tensed in pain. "Owch." I said. The girl finally came in here with the first aid.

"Here you go Histy!" The small girl said to Ms histoire. She then proceed to me on the bed so Histoire could fix up my hand, and it hurt. After my hand was patched up I gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mrs Histoire and?" I was curious who this little girl who gave me a first aid, but at the same time some people look younger than they really are so I guess it doesn't matter.

"My name is Plutia, nice to meet you!" Plutia said to me, I smiled and nodded as I got up to be falling back down holding my ribs.

"How did I get my ribs broken, I didn't even get touched at my sides!" I yelled at myself. Histoire and Plutia gave a sigh.

"I accidently dropped you down a lot of stairs, he he he.." Plutia said to me, this is making me wonder what happened to me in my sleep. Then I realized something.

"But….I was able to walk around and jump earlier, perfectly fine, so how am I not able to walk know?" I asked myself. Then I asked myself if it was actually my ribs or my legs, but I shrugged it off and decided to just ignore it.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to move for a while. So we will need to help you walk around." Histoire said. I was confused as I have thought of something.

"Wait, if I know my own genetics make up plus my biology then I should be in cast for about a week. Now how am I supposed to get into a bathroom and shower if you guys have to help me walk everywhere?" Michel asked, they both were silent for a minute before saying.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, are you hu-"

"Yes! Please bring me food!" I asked not letting her finish. She simply nodded and went into the other room, how is she even going to carry anything being probably small enough for me to squeeze with my hands?

"Is there anything you would want in particular Mikey?" Plutia said calling me by the name I honestly don't like being called, but judging the way she's been talking and how she acts and dress I don't think she's the smartest.

"What time is it?"

"Lunch."

"How many sammiches do you think we have bread for?"

"Uhmm...I don't know, I believe we have about three loaves."

"Then could I have ten sammiches...please plute's?" I asked deciding to shorten her name since she did the same to me. She nodded and went off somewhere. I went through a whole loaf of bread and half a thing of peanut butter, but oh well, I was hungry. Adventually they came back in, so about half an hour of watching "Dagger art online' which is this universe's version of Swo-

"Excuse me Michael, but may we speak?" Histoire asked having trouble to bring me a glass of water. I took the water from her and paused the episode I was watching.

"Yes Mr.s Histoire? Is there something you need?" I asked after taking a drink of water.

"Yes, first I would like to ask your full name." Histoire asked me, which I was confused, why would she need my name. I mean it's kinda pointless.

"May I ask why first Mr.s Histoire?" I asked Histoire.

"Please just call me Histoire, and I need to know because I would like to contact your parents and let them know you're here know that you've become conscious, but I don't know your name." Uh-oh, for all I know my parents are dead so this might be a problem, but oh well.

"Uhmmmm…. Unless I became a different person (Which I tentatively am) It's Michael J Jr Histoire, but I don't think you'll get much info." I honestly told her. She looked confused.

"How come?" Histoire suspiciously asked me. I shrugged.

"Call it a hunch, I just got that magic feeling!" I said to her, she sweat dropped and seemed to be doomed by stupidity.

"Uhmm...okay, I see...we should have your ID by tomorrow the latest. Until then if you have any problems don't be shy to let Plutia know, she should be in the other room." Histoire said. I nodded as she left the room, I think I like Mr.s Histoire, although she reminds me of my step-mother, they both start yelling when there mad.

* * *

 **With Histoire**

"Hello, yes this is Histoire, I need an ID check of Michael J. jr, and I need it done as soon as possible….thank you." Histoire said hanging up the phone, just as she was about to leave it went off. She went back over to the phone. "Hello, Histoire speaking."

" _Hey Histoire, It's me Noire, I was wondering how the kid was doing. It's not like I care or anything but, we could have stopped blanc from beating the kid half to death._ " Noire said over the phone, Histoire nodded.

"Michael is doing just fine, I was actually going to call when I got the report on his ID." Histoire said.

" _Oh so he's awake? That's good, how is the ID search going anyway, since we need to contact his parents after we get that sword._ " Noire said over the phone.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you. You see he said that we probably wouldn't find anything like his defensive, but he's very polite and well mannered at the same time. He's like a completely different kid from what you described him to be. But yes he is fine, I accidentally woke him up and he smashed the lamp into his hand trying to figure out what was going on, after that he ate a bunch of food and calmly stayed in bed completely fine. But I just called them before you called me so I'm not sure." Histoire said. Noire nodded.

" _I see, we'll make sure you contact me then vert before you contact blanc after he can stand, I think she still might be mad about him calling her…. Certain things._ " Noire said simplifying. Histoire nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about on the same lines. Anyways I got to go back to more paper work since plutia is plutia. Talk to you once I get the results." Histoire said over the phone.

" _Kay, thanks Histoire!_ " Noire said hanging up the phone. Then Histoire went to go do some paperwork, she's never done with paper work.

* * *

 _ **I know nothing happend in this chapter, but these next couple chapters are to set up and explain certain events. So there will be more action, just letting you know!**_


	5. Skittels-meetin Iris and the other CPU!

**Welcome, let's get climactic here. This chapter, we see the wonderful power of Saiyan genes. This beginning sequence is sponsored by butter fingers, don't you dare lay a finger on my butter finger.**

* * *

 **Later after dinner. Michael's POV.**

"Okay, now onto the hard part." I said to Histoire and Plutia. They looked at me in confusion. "How am I going to shower, since I can't lift my arms completely over my head?" I asked them, there eyes widened for a moment.

"Oh, I didn't think about that did I? Uhmm…." Histoire was thinking, while Plutia was staring off into space. "What can you not wash?" Histoire asked.

"I can wash most of my legs down to my knees and my body and arms. But I can't reach my head or back, not to mention I can't touch my ribs without pain, but its substantial so I can take it." I said to Histoire who nodded. Plutia then jumped up and down.

"Oooh, Oooh, I have an Idea Histy! I can wash Mikeys hair, back and feet! Then Mikey can finish washing himself!" Plutia said, which made my'n and Histoires eyes widen.

"Uhmm….Plute's I don't think we can even legally do that.." I said to Plutia, I looked at Histoire. "Right Histoire?" I asked, she was switching between me and Plutia.

"Uhmm...well, I do see your point but...I think that may be are only option." Histoire said to me, and I just plainly looked at her.

"...what? Youre joking right?" Michael asked Histoire, who simply nodded slowly. "But that's very...insist to say the least." I said to Histoire, who nodded.

"Well I'm afraid I just so tiny and we don't want you to have to be dirty, after all we need your skin healthy too." Histoire nervously said, I sighed and crossed my arms.

"...fine, but first let me finish this plate of bacon!" I said shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth. Histoire and Plutia looked confused, probably not knowing where I got the bacon from in the first place, which isn't important, but as I was going to eat another piece of bacon; someone shot a grappling hook and took the bacon out of my hands. I looked over and there was a man in a bacon outfit, I mean WTF.

"What?! Who are you, how did you get in here!?" Histoire asked the man, he laughed.

"My name, we'll I suppose it doesn't matter, but I am the eeeevil bacon man!" The man said, Plutia stared at him for a second, a bit confused.

"Wait...so you're a bad guy?" Plutia asked. The bacon man nodded his head. Plutia looked over to Histoire. "Does that mean I can go HDD Histoire?" Plutia asked Histoire, who shook her head no.

"It doesn't matter what you do, you can't beat em-" Before he could finish he was knocked off of his feet and pushed into the wall. I slowly got up and walked in between them with a white aura surrounding me and my muscles testing. I took off my jacket.

"Apparently you want to die….Kai-O-Ken!" I yelled getting a red aura around me. I looked at him and he looked at me as he knew he was going to die. I put my hands out as a cup in front of me with my left on top and my right on the bottom. " **TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKER!** " I yelled in a deep tone as I shot a multicoloured blast and denigrated him. I quickly fell on my face as I heard a noise and saw a flash behind me. Although I couldn't see since I was on the floor. "This commercial was sponsored by skittles...oww."

"Well, looks like someone's a little toughie~!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me, Someone suddenly helped me up and I looked behind me, or tried, my neck was currently a bit too stiff.

"Uhmm...Mr.s Purple Haired la-ow,ow,ow." I said grabbing the side of my neck and looking forward again. I heard a giggle and two objects touch my back as I was squeezed.

"Oh, you can just call me Iris Heart, well until you recover Mikey!" She said, I was slightly confused.

"Wait you called me..but the only person who knows me here that calls me that is… Pluti's?" I asked in surprise.

"Wow, smart, polite, and really tough! I just might have to keep you!" Iris said, which had me worried, I didn't know what she meant but I didn't like it. I let out a yawn with the stiffness of my neck gone and rubbed my eyes a bit. "Oh are you tired now? We didn't even get to play a game." She said to me.

"N-no, of course not! I'm not tired at all." I said, I then followed up by another yawn as she let me get up.

"*Giggle* Oh really? Well how about we get you 'washed up' then I can play with histoire, or maybe go visit Noire." She said, I don't know who this Noire is, but it sounds like a japanese color...black I think? "Okay then Mikey, let's go." She said helping me get to the bathroom. When we got there she got a bath ready as I sat on my bed, I then got in there and got into the tub and well…

"Uhmm...Plu-I mean Mr.s Iris heart…" I said slightly nervous.

"Please, i'm not that old yet~." She said to me.

"Uhm, Iris Heart...I know you said you'll help me wash but...why did you have to get into the tub with me?" I said, only here two days in this world and I'm already in a bathtub with a lady I barely know….

" _Dang, I didn't know you liked the women._ " I heard Mike say from the back of my head.

"(Please be quiet.)" I asked Mike as I got my messy frizzy, thick and dirty hair washed from Iris, which if Iris wasn't nuded I would have already fell, but I'm trying my best. You see, my weak point (besides my gormeans) is my head when it's rubbed or scratched right. I don't quite understand it personally.

" _Do you think she more soft or rou-_ "

"(MIKE I WILL FREAKING KAIO-KEN TWENTY YOU INTO OBLIVION!)" I said to my other self not letting him finish.

"Now how do you suppose we wash your back~?" She asked me, she ended up making me, a non-adult, go through the torture of her washing my back with her chest. And believe me or not I did not enjoy it, it was not enjoyable at all, although I feel like I shouldn't be saying that. After we got done washing and drying and finally getting our clothes on, I was told by Iris to got to bed, I didn't dare disobey.

"G-good night Iris Heart!" I said nervously staring at her, I think she could see my fear.

"Good Night Mikey~" She said hugging me to tight to her chest, in my opinion of course. "By the way Mikey, I have a quick curious question?" She said to me, I very slowly nodded my head. "Just how old are you?" She asked me, and that's when I broke.

"What why would that matter hahaha, not old enough, goodnight!" I said very fast turning over and hiding in my blankets, I could have swore she was laughing. I then heard her walk away and close the door, I then let out a sigh of relief.

" _Hey, so know that you felt them, do you think there more soft or round?_ " Mike asked, I mentally shot myself and went to sleep in my cuddly blankets.

* * *

 **In the morning**

"C'mon Mikey wake up! Histoire need you" Plutia said to me as I opened my eyes and lifted my back.

"Man, just as I was about to have my bacon dream…wait..." I said in an edgy tone. I remember all too well what happened all of last night, and so when I saw Plutie next to me, I scooted over. "...Plutie?" I asked in a soft tone, she slowly nodded her head yes as if a bit confused, I lost my edge and decided to get into the living room, with the help of Histoire.

"Good morning Histoire." I said getting put on the couch. Histoire slowly floated over.

"Hello Michael, are you feeling any better?" Histoire asked me, I nodded my head in response. "Good, i got some news for you about your ID." Histoire said to me.

" _Ahhhh, crap baskets, blow her up while you still can!_ " I heard Mike say from the back of my head, I just ignored him and nodded my head.

"But before we can do that, we have to wait for a couple people to get here, and for your safety I would recommend you have your sword out." Histoire said to me, I had a bad feeling as I summoned my sword.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'll make sure Blanc plays nice." Plutia said in a voice which made me wonder if i should be afraid or happy that my safety is insured. Wait a second, who's blanc?

" _You remember, queen flat chested bitch._ " Mike said in the back of my head.

"Oooooh, Mr.s blue haired lady, does that mean they were in those transformed states when I met them?" I asked them. Histoire nodded.

"Yes, but what do you mean by "Mr.s blue haired lady"? You said something similar when Plutia transforms." Histoire asked. I froze up and started to think on a random excuse.

"Uhmm….should I know?" I asked honestly, Histoires eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean you don't know what a CPU is?" Histoire asked me in a bit of shock.

"... Noooo…." I said, which left them speechless. "I mean, if it makes you very strong I would understand how you would be surprised I don't know but...like I said, I'm not from around here." I said.

"You have never told us that Michael." Histoire told me, which made me realize that I didn't tell them. "Well anyways they should be almost here, so get ready to-" Before Histoire could finish there was a ring at the elevator as three people walked in. There was a black haired lady and two others.

" _Her chest seems to remind me of someone…._ " Mike said in my head referring to the smaller one. She had a outfit that reminded me of a shrine, her shirt was a dark brown with red lines and has some cards attached to her hand. The middle of her outfit has a blue orb with red strings that creates what would seem like a cross with bells on them. Her skirt had stars on them and she was wearing a white and red hat that covered her neck length blondish brown hair. She had beaded bracelets on and really long socks. On her feet were sandals that had bows attached to them.

"We'll where is he?" She asked before seeing me staring her down from the couch, she seemed to give me a look that I didn't like so I pulled up my sword closer to me and gave her a 'plz don't hurt meh' glare like any child would.

"Oh my, he's much cuter up close in person!" The older lady said. To keep things simple and because I really don't feel like looking her up and down, she has long blondish yellow hair (Not as yellow as a Super Saiyan) with a green and white dress with an arguably bigger chest than Iris, which I didn't know was possible until now. I felt my face turn a little hot.

"I know right Vert, I helped him wash up yesterday and he is cute when he is embarrassed!" Plutie said, which made my face turn redder.

"Uhmmm...thank you Mr.s Vert…" I said now knowing her name.

"Oh please, I'm not that old, just call me Vert, or lady Vert, or my dear Vert if you insist." Vert told me, I just simply nodded as I'm just going to call her Vert. "But enough with introductory and let's get straight to the point." Vert said.

"My name is Noire by the way, you better not forget it." Noire said to me in a somewhat threatening way. I simply swallowed as they walked in, thankfully from what I've see from their personality Vert sat next to me while Noire and Blanc as well as Histoire stood up. We'll Histoire floated but you get the point.

"Now then Michael about your ID…" Histoire was saying to me.

" _Oh no, quick use the kienzan!_ " I heard Mike say in the back of my head.

"(I can't even use that move if I wanted to anyways.)" I responded back to Mike, we talk to each other at light speed by the way so we spoke before Histoire spoke up again.

"So I searched your name on our database and your name showed up nowhere...even your face didn't show up. So we were all curious on who you are, especially with that tail of yours, no offense." Histoire said.

"What is your name anyway young one?" Vert asked me.

"It's Michael."

"None taken, but I don't know how to tell you where I'm from If I don't even know where I am. Heck, I don't even know the name of the freaking building I'm in." I told them, which shocked them, but not as much as not knowing the CPU. Then Histoire explained with a little help of the others where I was, the other three cities, and how there was five CPU in total. "Wait what do you mean five?" I asked.

"That's not important, what is important is that we know where you're from." Histoire told me. I thought about it for a moment.

"Uhmm...well, if I had to be technical, I'd have to say…..I came from a realm in between the living, Hell and Heaven!" I said, which made them give me a weird.

" _You fell down some stairs._ "

"Or at least that's what I remember after falling down some stairs into a portal." I quickly added, which made them nod making them think my life actually wasn't a lie, but hey, oh well.

"Well thats a new one, havent heard that one before." Noire said, I simply gave her the 'wait wat' look.

"Indeed, even the interdimensional traveling Neptune isn't as strange as that, but it definitely rivals second place." Vert said, which for some reason that name sounds familiar. Probably from 'falling down the stairs'.

"Okay but now we come up with are second discussion, we need your sword." Histoire said to me, I looked at her strangely, but shrugged it off and put it on the floor.

"Ok, I can always use meh fist." I said to eaveryone, but they looked at me like I was a bit crazy. Vert tried lifting it up but…

"W-what? What kind of sorcery is this, this thing weighs a ton at least!" Vert said unable to lift it from the grip. Noire pushed her out of the way.

"Oh C'mon it can't be that….heavy!" Noire huffed trying to lift the sword, but was also failing to lift it. At this point I was wondering if it was vooju magic.

"Oh you guys are so weak, let me at it." Blanc said, she tried but couldn't lift it, she then went HDD which under natural reaction hid behind Plutia due to her advice. "What the fucking hell! Why can't I lift this! You! Child!" Blanc, or now White Hart said. I slowly came out of hiding.

" _Well someone is getting salty._ "

"Y-yes White Heart-san-sama-goddess-person!" I said in slight fear.

"If this thing is so heavy how did you lift the goddamn thing!?" White Heart asked me, I got up walked over and picked it up with my broken arm. "WTF, I CALL HACKS!" White Heart yelled, turning back to normal. I was wondering what they meant.

"Uhmm….maybe it's the kind of magic to were only I can lift it?" I asked slowly feeling my knees give due to the pain in my thighs. "Crap baskets!" I said nearly falling over before Vert caught me and helped me back on the couch. "Thank you Lady Vert."

"You're very welcome Michael." Vert said. Eaveryone sighed.

"Great, you're with a dangerous sword that gives you dangerous abilities and no one can lift it…" Histoire said, which I interjected.

"What are you talking about? I can do that with any sword, actually all of that power I just borrowed from my surroundings." I told Histoire which caused her to bring her head up.

"Wait, so you did that naturally, that can cut right through this building and you're telling me that you can generate that much energy?" Histoire said.

"Yeah, and to make it better since I'm so injured when ever I recover I'll be stronger due to my bloodline traits." Michael said.

"Wow, so you aren't as weak as I thought you were." Blanc said, which made me switch personalities.

"Weak! Women I'LL bury you into a bloody crater and then blast you with the power of skittles vista 0.1!" Mike yelled, before I switched back covering my mouth.

"Sorry Blanc, I get that way when I get serious or slightly angry." I said apologetic. Histoire sighed.

"Yeah, I noticed that by now, but I think we all have." Blanc said to me.

"Yeah, you weren't joking Histoire, the kid is a lot more polite and kind then when I last saw him, I'm actually shocked. Not that I'm proud or anything." Noire said at the last second.

"Well my Mother always told me to be polite, and father said to not tick off a women, so It's polite and safe." I said. But they all seemed to cringe a little, except for Vert and Plutie, who rubbed my head (which I really enjoy) and didn't quite understand.

"You are just adorable!" Vert said, I still don't quite understand what I'm doing that's so adorable. But if it means getting my head rubbed I don't care.

"Well, then are next concern, where will you live?" Histoire asked, which made all of our heads peek up in confusion. "Well, if you have no parents you have nowhere to live, but we can't just let you live at an orphanage because of your power." Histoire said.

"So where would I live then. The only other options are to live with Mr. Ancient Dragon or on the streets." I said.

"Or you can live in the lastation bacilli com!" Noire yelled, I looked at her the same way I looked at Iris when she asked me my age.

"WHAT!" Eaveryone except for Noire said who had a confident grin on her face.

"Noire, please excuse me, but why would you say that to who you just met, not forgetting the fact that he's a teenage boy." Histoire said.

"Wait where did you learn this info?" I asked.

"You were mumbling in your sleep that you were a fourteen year old boy, before Plutia woke you up as I was checking up on you." Histoire said, I didn't even know I mumbled in your sleep.

"Well Histoire, I have personally seen his battle skills and he will need some proper guidance on the field. Plus it will help with lactations shares." Noire said.

"Wow Noire, that's low, how do you know he wouldn't want to stay at my bacillicom?" Blanc asked Noire, I tried to go over the top of the couch, but I was grabbed my Vert and squeezed me. But not enough to hurt me.

"Blanc you broke at least twelve bones in his body, do you think he really trust you?" Noire asked.

"Of course he does, right Michael?" Blacn asked taking two steps forward, i took two slides closer to Vert, to which she starred at me optimistically as I put my sword between me and her.

" _Not going to lie, I agree, she might be salty; but she is veeeery scary._ "

"How about after I recover I try living in each bacillicom, eh-hehehe!" I said, then my stomach rumbled loudly. "Now is it possible to get breakfast, hehehehe!" I said rubbing the back of my head.


	6. Kio-what? KAIOKEN!

**Week 2 day 1**

It was a thursday, the same day Michael arrived in the dimension. Outside it was pitch black, raining and thundering, yet it was 9:00 in the morning. Histoire was up getting herself some coffee that was left on the counter as well as some breakfast for her and Plutia while Plutia herself was waking up and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Plutia, I know this came out of nowhere but did you make breakfast?" Histoire asked, she got response of Plutia going from sitting up to falling down on the couch. "Right stupid question, but the only other person who could is Michael, but he isn't suppose to be out of bed yet." Histoire said, just as she said this the room seemed to rattle a little.

"What...was….that.." Plutia said in a very tired tone. Histoire floated towards the room Michael was currently resagnating. She slowly opened the door and turned on the light. On the ground were the cast that Michael was suppose to have on, not to mention he wasn't in the room.

"Wait he left! Oh no, Plutia get up!" Histoire yelled at Plutia, who fell off the couch. She was not in any condition to go searching for someone. It was then the door to the roof opened, and in his (Unfortunately) pink shirt and pajamas Michael walked out.

"Oh, good morning Histoire and uhmm….Plutie?" Michael said soaked, Plutia was attempting to get up, but was too tired. "Ok then, I won't judge, let me help you out there." Michael said lifting Plutia on the couch to lay down instead of the floor, which he also put a blanket left on the couch on her legs.

"Michael! Are you insane!?" Histoire yelled at Michael, which made him jump a little. "Not only did you go outside in the rain with the pajamas you've borrowed, but you went out in a thunderstorm with your cast off!" Histoire yelled.

"Ohhhh, that's what you are angry about? It's okay Histoire, I got my other clothes and besides my shoulder hurting a little bit i'm completely fine, actually I'm stronger know that I just had that stretch." Michael said. Histoire stared at him in awe and anger.

"Go take a shower, I know Noire dosen't want a sick person working with her!" Histoire yelled, so Michael listened and started heading towards the shower room.

"Wait…..for me…..Mikey…." Plutia said trying to get her body to get up.

"Plutia he is no longer injured, he doesn't need you to help him clean anymore than you already have." Histoire said staring at Plutia.

"Oh…..okay….*snore*" Plutia said falling asleep, I think it's quite obvious she is not a morning person huh?

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

"Thanks for taking care of me and starting my way on where to stay….or should I thank Noire? Oh well." I said to Histoire and Plutia. It had also conveniently stopped raining.

"You're very welcome Michael, feel free to stop by again. I'll go tell Noire that you and Plutia are on the way." Histoire said to me.

"I will, but can you tell her that I'll be there in a couple of hours?" I asked. Histoire looked at me strangely.

"What for?" Histoire asked me.

"I left a couple of friends in the forest and there probably worried about me. Plus I need to get then back, one of them is an adorable puppy and the other one is a Doggoo so I need to bring them with me." I said to Histoire. She looked at me weirdly before nodding.

"Ok, but you better be at the Lastation bacillicom before sundown!" Histoire told me seriously. I nodded my head and towards the elevator and started going to the first floor, then the forest. About two hours later I made it too a familiar scene.

"Whew, I'm getting tired...huh?" I said to myself seeing a character with a trench in front of it. I then remember the battle I had here and smirked. "So it's only been a week huh? I feel like it's been years since I died." I said to myself.

"Doggoo!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a doggoo coming towards me with a baby finer.

"Skidder! Pup!" I yelled in happiness. I came up to them and gave them a hug. "I'm sorry guys, due to my injuries I wasn't able to help you guys, but now I'm finding some places to stay and we can-" Before I could finish I was interrupted by a roar. I looked behind me and saw an adult finer.

"Rof! Grrrr!" Pup said growling and barking. I summoned my sword and got in battle position.

"Let's do it like we did on that Talo- I mean phenix! Let's go!

 **(Skidder has joined the party)**

 **(Pup has joined the party)**

* * *

"Okay I'll start!" I said leading the charge by doing five powerful slashes as a combo. Skidder actually did some damage with a charge, but not enough to make a turn. And then pup bit at the adult versions of himselfs neck. The adult shook him off and smacked away Skidder charging at me, he headbutted me in the stomach knocking me off my feet, doing decent damage.

"Wow, youre definitely more powerful than that phenix, I know I shouldn't be but….I'm getting excited!" I said grinning. I ran up doing four powerful heavy strikes, then ended up with three fast light attacks. He slashed at me but missed, and then got smacked in the face by Skidder. Then Pup slashed at his eye with a critical hit and causing Its eye to be unusable. It then slashed at Pup's side, causing him to lose a good chunk of HP, which worried me.

"*Whimper*" Pup whimpered, I looked at him before feeling rage, so I blocked a bite from the finer with my sword, which caused him to get hurt a little due to the sharpness of my sword. Once we separated I kicked it in the eye that wasn't slashed, then punched it in the snout. After that Skidder attacked his rib area while Pup slashed at the other side. I slashed him right between the eyes, causing him to be seriously hurt.

"Grrrr!" The adult finer growled at me. I then knew how to finish it off while it was still blind. If I remember correctly, I should be able to use a certain combo five times.

"Eaveryone back away, I'll finish him off here." I said to Skidder and Pup. "Behold my ultimate power, Kai-o-ken!" I yelled getting a red aura.

"Growl (Kio-what?)" The finer asked, I did an upper cut on his jaw then an under cut. I kneed his left side of his ribs then his right, causing him internal bleeding. I then ended up a little far from the left side and cupped my hands.

"Kamehameha wave!" I yelled shooting a blue beam of energy which exploded at his side, causing him to explode to pieces.

"All right we did it! I'm know even stronger now!" I said as I got a level-up screen as well as Skidder and Pup, I then fell face first on the ground due to exhaustion.

* * *

"Doggoo!" Skidder yelled in what I assume is worry. Pup gave me a couple of whimpers so that let me now he was worried.

"I'm fine guys i'm just…..exhausted…..the kaioken takes away a lot of energy from you so it's hard to use." I said to them, they seemed to understand. After about two minutes I was fully recovered and got up off the ground. "Well, now that I got you guys I can head to lastation, since I saw it from the top of Planeptune bacillicom this morning. Histoire will kill me if I'm not thier before sundown." I said walking back into town with Skidder and Pup.

Once we made it to town I noticed how hungry I was, which also made me realize that with all of the monsters I have killed since I have been here, plus the money I had when I got here, I had enough to get us sandwiches. Pup clomped his down, Skidder...disgusted it or something, it slowly disappeared inside of him, and I ate my sammich within thirty seconds since it was just an appetizer. I also noticed that people were staring at me as I was walking through town with Pup and skidder. I just shrugged it off and started talking to random people to see if I could get some info.

"Excuse me sir, do you know the fastest way to get to Lastation?" I asked a man in a suit. He looked down at me and said to take the boat to their shore and then take a bus. So that's exactly what I tried to do.

* * *

 **Lastation shores**

"Excuse me kid where do you think you're going?" Three older kids asked me, which I turned around.

"I'm heading to the Lastation bacillicom so I can meet someone, why do you ask Mr?" I asked him. He seemed to chuckle.

"Do you not now who we are? Were part of the red rad rats! And we rule this area, so give me your money and you can get on the bus and leave quietly." He said to me, Pup growled and I turned around and put him on the ground.

"I honestly hate resorting to violence, but I have delt with your type before and talking isn't going to get me anywhere, so let's finish this! Kai-o-ken!" I yelled.

"Kio- what?" One of them asked before I used my Kaioken attack to one shot all three of them also making them pass out due to pain.

"I think I went overboard, but you caused this on yourselves." I said walking away. Skidder jumped on to my shoulder and Pup jumped into my arms. Eventually after about three hours of walking, so it was about… five-o'clock, so the sun was setting. I also remembered suddenly that my backpack which I have no clue how I got was in my inventory and I didn't need to go back.

"Doggoo!" Skidder yelled in excitement on my shoulder, which made a couple of people look over at me and stare. I petted Skidder, which made Pup get mad and stop walking the five minutes he did and jump into my arms.

"I know guys, I know. This place doesn't look as bright nor as healthy...but it still looks like a chill place, you know what I mean guys?" I asked Skidder and Pup, who barked in response. "Heh, now what is simular is that there is a giant tower, which I assume is the bacillicom. C'mon guys let's go!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the back millicom and Pup running next to me. When we got to the bacillicom I was greeted by the lady at the front desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The lady asked me starring at my doggoo. "Uhmm….these animals are tamed right sir?" She asked me.

"Yes they are, and I'm here to see Mr.s Noire." I said to the lady at the front desk. She scanned through a paper on the computer screen next to her.

"Your name is Michael Jay right?" She asked me, which I nodded. "Sir I'm told that you are a number three priority, so you're supposed to take on...five guards." She said to me, I was a bit worried.

"Do I need to knock them off a ring?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, you are suppose to knock them unconscious or severely injure them, after this I can give you access to Lady Black Hearts floor." She told me, I nodded and had Skidder as well as Pup get off of me. When I got to the designated room there were five guards with armor and weapons.

" _Hmph, this looks easy. Want me to take over?_ " Mike asked me, before I could respond he took over.

"Five against one? This should be a very nice warm up for me." Mike said summoning are sword. The first guard ran up with a spear, he tried dropping it down but Mike blocked and deflected the spear with his sword, jumping up to headbut him in the head and kick him in the neck. He followed this up by two heavy slashes which knocked him out, but gave us EXP.

"C'mon, I can take you all on!" Mike yelled. So three different guards charged, one with a short sword, one with a longer sword, and one with an axe. Mike dodged the first six slashes but got hit slightly by the other. The fourth guy charged with twin daggers, but Mike jumped backwards to dodge all of his attacks. He was then surrounded by guards, but we got a zenkai boost from our damage taken from the finer due to being healed by skidder on the boat.

"What now kid? Any last words?" The guard with daggers asked me.

"Three actually, and I'd pay close attention. Kaioken!" Mike yelled.

"Kio-what?" The guard asked before Mike elbowed him in the stomach then uppercutted him. He then rebooted and kicked a guard in the nose knocking him into a wall, the dodged an attack from the guy with a long sword and kicked him in the neck. After that he dashed forward and punched him where his heart would be knocking him out. The receptionist was in awe as I went to normal.

"Mr.s desk person, please get these five medical attention." I said as the one who got uppercutted landed on the one who got kicked in the neck. She called an ambulance and called Noire, letting her know that I was here and going to her floor. Once I got to the top floor Noire was there to introduce me.

"Well about time you got here, not that I really wanted you here because I cared or anything, but you shouldn't keep a woman waiting! You do know that makes a women mad right!" She said in a serious voice, I nodded my head. "Good, now let me show you where you'll be sleeping and then we'll get dinner." Noire said my eyes literally sparkled.

"Yaaaaaaay…." I silently said to myself, and just like eaveryone else she was surprised on how much I ate, and just like eaveryone else she asked how that was possible, and just like eaveryone else I said genetics.


	7. Meeting the yamcha of the story

**Lastation bacillicom Week 2-day 2**

Noire woke up and stretched yawning, she was getting up early to get Michael to work and help her nation with shares seeing his strength in battle. She brushed her teeth, did her hair, and all the other things girls do. Once she was ready she walked down a hallway to where Michael's room was, but when she got there she noticed the door was opened.

"Michael, you are you up yet, we need to go do a few things." Noire said. She waited for a couple of second then opened the door to see there was no one there. She saw he did change though due to him leaving his pink pajamas on the floor.

"We really need to go clothes shopping." Noire said taking the elevator down to the first floor and walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, did you happen to see the kid who beat up the five guards did you?" Noire asked the receptionist.

"No I have not, what about you?" She asked the guard next to her, he pointed to where Michael beat up the five guards. Noire nodded and started walking, but before she could open the door.

"HAAAH!" Two people yelled, a yellow flash as well as an explosion noise came from the door, she opened it and saw Michael and some other kid. He had brownish black messy hair dark green eyes and a skin tone which was a bit tan, but still light. He had on a blue sleeveless shirt and blue pants, his shoes were leaf green, fire red, and blue water (Reference?). On his hands were black fingerless gloves with a red square on them.

"Nice Yamcha, I might actually have to start calling you by your real name since you're stronger than when I got to this dimension. How does that sound Holden?" Michael asked the kid.

"For the last kami freaking time! Stop calling me Yamcha!" Holden said to Michael, who chuckled.

"Hmph, fine then Holden, but just remember I am the ultimate life form, so how about we skip the rest of the warm up? PLAY SOME MUSIC!" Michael yelled towards Holden switching to Mike. A radio in the corner of the room went off.

* * *

 **Michael's pov Radio- Stand for something: Skindred**

"Alright all out from the beginning!" Holden yelled, we nicknamed him Yamcha because in every universe we go to he is the weakest from the start. A fire orb went around him, which that fire formed around his body, ankles, and wrist. The fire burst off of him disappearing, on his wrist and ankles were white rectangle boxes that had a red cross on it representing a hospital. He had a red short sleeved jean jacket on and his hair had spiked up red, but not grow. His eyes went from a dark green into a golden color.

"Hmph, that's all Holden? I expected more from you." Mike said to Holden, who had a vein pop up in anger on his forehead.

"Well unlike you I've only been in this dimension for three days being a hobo, you have been here for nine with chicks taking care of you! That's not even fair!" Holden exclaimed.

"What so you're jealous because the women are taking care of me? Go ahead and take my place, I don't give a crap! Especially Queen Flat Chested Bitch, as I call her. But eaveryone calls her Blanc. But enough of me, double kaioken!" Mike yelled getting a red aura.

"Kaio-what?" Holden asked, before getting hit in the face. Holden landed on his feet and hit Michael in his face. Michael hit him in the face and then threw fifteen punches into his stomach, then punched him in the face again. Holden landed on his feet and jumped forward elbowing Michael in the face and threw fifteen punches into his stomach, then punched him in the face again. They jumped up and kicked each other in the face causing them to spin and land on their hands, which they both did back flips turned around and headbutted eachother. They both locked their hands and started hitting their left knee with the other person's right knee and ect.

"Wow, you are tough, but I am holding back a little!" Mike said with them breaking out of lock. "Double Kai-" Michael was about to go beyond are set limit, but we were interrupted.

"That is enough Michael!" Noire yelled, Mike huffed and I switched back in. I looked over at Noire a bit confused as she started walking over towards me. The music also turned off, I liked that song.

"Is something wrong Ms. Noire?" I asked politely, but that seemed like it wasn't working, actually I think I made it worse. "When did you get here anyways?" I asked Noire.

"I got here when you guys were getting serious, not that you were going all out Michael, which disappoints me." Noire said, I think I felt my heart snap in half as a tear escaped my eye. I don't like it when people yell or say there disappointed. "But that's okay, because once I'm done with you; you should be able to beat him into a bloody pulp without any trouble." Noire said.

"Hey! I take much offense to that!" Holden yelled.

"Sorry Holden, Ms. Noire can get really mean when she's in a bad mood." Michael said to Holden. "And you still havent told me what you wanted." I said to Histoire.

"Well me and you need to go do things, such as, unfortunately, getting you some new clothes. Since it's just embarrassing to see you walk around in pink pajama pants." Noire said, which made Michael laugh and rub the back of his head. "Who is he anyways?" She asked me pointing at Holden.

"Oh this is one of my best friends Holden." Michael said.

"Hi Noire, like he said my name is Holden, and don't worry about day clothes since I brought him some." Holden said. Michael looked at him confused.

"Wait what? But these are basically the only clothes I ever wore that only get washed once a week." I said to Holden who sighed.

"Yeah I know, I brought you your GI." Holden said, he clicked a button on a capsule and out came a suitcase. In it was a dark orange over shirt and pants. There was a long sleeve black inner shirt with black shoes, wrist wraps, and a belt that kept the shirt and pants together. There were also three pairs.

"Wow, do they weigh?" Michael asked Holden, who nodded.

"The wrist are five as well as the shoes, and the shirt is ten giving you a total of thirty pounds buddy." He said I walked up to him and gave him a fist pump. Then my stomach growled. "You never change do you?"

"He, he, he, so Noire, about breakfast….." Michael said rubbing the back of his head. "Could we possibly eat, I'm really hungry after that fight!" Michael said laughing. Noire sighed and started walking off. "Wait for us Noire!" Michael yelled with Holden behind him.

"Well I have a job to do, I'm a busy person." Noire said to Michael. "And why is he going with us exactly?" Noire asked not liking Holden yet. He crossed his arms not liking her either.

"Because he is one of my only friends and we need to stick with each other. Skidder! Pup! Let's go guys!" Michael said, his friends behind him who is behind Noire, some could say if you didn't know who we were that we were his children. Actually someone did say that and nearly got their heads chopped off by Noire.

( **Holden has joined the party!)**

 **(Noire has joined the party)**

"Ok question, why do these tiny screens show up out of nowhere saying people that travel with me joined the party? I mean seriously I know this world is based off of RPG logic but C'mon author, why is this a thing!" Michael shouted at the sky, eaveryone just ignored them and kept walking.

* * *

 **At the guild.**

"Sooo...what is this place?" Holden asked me. I turned my head since I'm an RPG nerd.

"You know those places where heroes will pick up jobs like monster killing, boss hunts, etc, then turn them in for weapons money and EXP?" Michael asked Holden, who nodded his head. "That's what the guild is, except the only difference is shares, when a quest is complete it drops and increases shares of two different nation. If there is a gap in shares in between the leader's, or CPU from what I hear, will have a strength difference. But when there close in shares it just comes to pure skill." I said to Holden.

"We'll, I've only fought one but from the research I got on the CPU's stat sheets, each one has a dominate stat and non dominant stat." Michael said to holden, Noire quickly turned around at the new found info.

"Wait where did you get this information from?!" Noire asked.

"I got mah homies. How did you not get this information?" I asked crossing my arms. I was trying to be funny, she wasn't laughing though. "It also might be because of the fact I play a lot of RPG's." I said, she seemed more confused or dumbfounded and just walked towards a board. I'm just going to skip the explanation on quest and tell you we took a B class mission, so our goal is to get a rare machine part from Metal Finers, a new species just recently discovered in Lastation. We had to get five pieces and the reward was 500,000 credits, 10'00 exp, and a brave sword. But unsurprising to me Blanc's nation Lowee was losing shares while Stations will be increasing.

"Wait Lowee and Lastation….like the Wii and Playstation?" Holden asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders and said 'i duno' and followed up to a register. It would seem Noire didn't hear him.

"Excuse me mam we need two guild cards for these boys next to me and we are wanting to accept this quest." Noire said to the lady.

"Yes mam, I will just need some basic information, so I need you to sign the paperwork that is noted and empty." The lady said giving us a small stack of paper and pens.

"Awwwww, I hate homework!" Holden complained, I looked over at him as if he was stupid.

"Yamcha, this is paper work, you never agreed to not do that. Also, the Yamcha ownage count has started." I said to him.

"No it hasn't, that's next chapter." Holden said.

 **Yamcha ownage count: 1**

"Oh c'mon seriously! What did I do to deserve this!" Holden asked, in which I thought to myself he died to a saibamen. Which by the way, he died to a saibamen.

* * *

 **Dexter forest**

"Hey Holden, does the name of this forest remind you of some game with an elf and a orange rat?" I asked Holden, he looked over.

"You're being oddly specific there, are you sure the name isn't a game you own in our world and you just don't wanna get copyrighted?" Holden asked, I shrugged again. Noire then stopped walking.

"Something wrong Ms Noire?" Michael asked. Noire summoned her short sword, it was at this moment Michael and Holden (Yamcha) knew it was time. Michael summoned his sword, and Holden summoned a gun. I recognized it from every time I owned him in COD BO2 and made him rage quit, a SWAT-556, and if I remember correctly it had an ACOG scope and FMJ with reddish orange and black camo. Five metal finers appeared.

"Now we can get real!" Holden exclaimed. I looked at him in confusion, and thought about how to mock him.

"Holden, are strength has been increased since we got here. So why do you have a gun?" I told Holden, who looked back at me.

"What do you mean? It's quite obvious you would want a gun over a sword in any situation." He said to me.

"Yeah but, if you would have picked any melee weapon you're strength would have helped you increase damage, your gun is useless! You don't even know how to use it!" Michael yelled at holden.

"Wha-awwww man." Holden said.

 **Yamcha ownage count: 3**

* * *

 **Battle start!**

"Okay Michael, show me your most powerful attack, let's see if you can one shot one of these things." Noire told, he was kinda shocked.

"My best...I don't know, I really don't wanna...but if you request it for me then I will try my best!" I yelled. Got into a stance and got ready "Kaioken!"

"Noire get down!" Holden yelled jumping onto the ground with his hands over his head, Skidder and Pup did the same. Noire was confused why they were doing it though. I threw down his sword and cupped my hands together.

"Okay, here we go! Ka….me….ha….me...ha!" I yelled shooting a blue energy wave. The wave flew forward hitting the finer making it explode on contact. The finer was injured but not dead, I ran up with my sword after activating my Kaioken attack and slashing through it, causing it to explode.

"Hmmm…." Noire hummed to herself. "From what I saw this morning he was holding back something." Noire thought to herself. Holden shot one of the finers until his clip was empty. It did no damage at all.

"Oh c'mon!" Holden yelled.

 **Yamcha ownage count: 4**

"Wow, I think I'm starting to understand why he was disappointed in you." Noire mumbled to herself, she passed through slashing two of the finners into lots of pieces, making it explode into pixels. Holden then realized why Michael was afraid of women. Then Pup as well as Skidder attacked one of the last metal finers, although since the Finers have high physical defense traits it didn't do much damage. The Metal Finers knocked away pup and skidder away into trees, injuring them.

"Shining slash strike!" Michael yelled, he got a bright white aura as what looked like one stroke turned out to be three and the let out light energy. Holden transformed and hit the one Michael striked with the Kamehameha wave with a kick boosted fire, making it super effective. And finally Noire decided to be a bae (as some people I know would say) and destroy the last two finers. But we only got two parts, which saddened me.

 **(Michael leveled up!)**

 **(Holden leveled up!)**

 **(Pup leveled up!)**

 **(Skidder leveled up!)**

* * *

"Well the quest is forty percent done boys, lets keep going." Noire said, me and Holden nodded as Skidder and pup followed behind. After two more fights we had finally finished the quest and turned in the quest, so now it was about three in the afternoon. "Well that was easy for a B-quest." Noire said, Michaels and Holden's eyes widened, they barely had the energy to stand.

"So now what do you normally do, just go back home and rest?" Michael asked.

"Normally I would do two S-Ranked quest, but since I have you two I can't do that anyways." Noire said. Holden was confused.

"Then what do you plan on doing then? Are we going to a friend's house or something?" Holden asked Noire, who shook her head.

"Were going to have to go shopping. So while you two are getting you clothes-" Noire pointed at Michael. "-Im going to buy other things. So here's some credits and buy you some clothes. And if you can help it, don't buy food." Noire said walking off.

"Well she's not a good guardian, what do you think of her parenting skills?" Holden asked purposely spelling skills wrong. Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll were not her children, plus this is the first actual day we have hung out with each other. Do you know where you plan on staying?" Michael asked Holden.

"Can you open your window?"

"Can you fly?"

"No, but I can use my fire abilities mixed with my climbing skills to get in their."

"Then yes."

"Could I stay with you? You know just sneak in there?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, yes I do, you're place." Holden said smirking, they shared a fist pump, in which holdent got hit in the face by a soccer ball, even though there was no soccer field nearby.

 **Yamcha ownage count: 5**

"Okay come in." Michael said to Holden through the his window, he walked through the window. Michael was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with a black L on his back and gray sweat pants with black socks. Holden was wearing a black and yellow shirt with a black and yellow. He slept there that night, although Noire wasn't going to be happy his friend needed somewhere to stay.

* * *

 **Lili ranks and rough power levels!**

 **Michael and Noire; 4**

 **Michael and Yamcha; 7**

 **Michael and Blanc; 1**

 **Michael and Vert; 3**

 **Michael and Noire; 6**

 **Michael and Plutia; 5**

 **Michael and Skidder; 7**

 **Michael and Pup; 6**

 **Noire and Yamcha; 2**

 **Skidder and Yamcha; 2**

 **Pup and Yamcha; 2**

 **Yamcha and Noire; 2**

 **Michael and Mr. Ancient dragon; 3**

* * *

 **This is some rough power scaling, so not exact numbers.**

 **Base CPU: 500ISH**

 **CPU HDD: 2'500ISH TOO 4000ISH**

 **Pup and Skidder: 20-40**

 **Michael: 100 (exact)**

 **Holden: 100ish**

 **Yamcha's transformation: 200ish**


	8. Michael is dense?

**Week 2 day -4 Lastation Bacillicom.**

"Are you really going through this?" Holden asked Michael as they walked through Lastation. Michael stared at him in surprise at the question.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked Holden, who face palmed himself at Michael's density and stupidity. "I'm only asking Noire to go on a date." Michael said.

"Michael….you're being ballzy right now, but I don't think Noire loves you. She likes you at best." Holden said to Michael, who gave him a confused look.

"What does love have to do with this? Going on a date is just when two people of different genders who are friends go hang out." Michael said to Holden who cringed then sighed.

 **(Incase you havent noticed, Michael was never told what a date actually was and doesn't learn until the future, A:N/)**

"I'm going to go back home and hit my head on your wall until it bleeds. See you later, and good luck on you're one percent success of a mission." Holden said, Michael nodded and waved goodbye saying 'thank you' as he walked away. Michael put his hands on the back of his head, Skidder jumped on his shoulder, he went we'll with the none of the colors on his GI. He rubbed his head and looked around.

"Now I remember my cousin saying something about dates….oh yeah I remember! I need to go get something nice to offer! But what does Ms Noire like…." Michael sat on a box thinking to himself when a guy walked up to him.

"Hey you're the kid who's staying in the bacillicom right?" The man said. Michael looked up and saw a guard, who looked at him.

"Yeah, i'm staying with Ms Noire, well I'm going to Leanbox in a couple of days but for the moment I'm here. You think of anything Skidder?" Michael asked skidder, who did his best no shake.

"What's wrong kid?" The guard asked Michael. Michael looked up.

"Well I've always been told two friends go on a date, and it's usually on Valentine's day. I was going to go on one with Noire, but I was also told to get something the other person likes which I can't think of anything." Michael said to the guard, who was regretting his decision.

"Uhmm….yeah...sure, but people normally get each other chocolate so….maybe that, possibly some roses but….I don't know if that will work on Lady Noire." The guard said, Michael smiled and jumped up.

"We'll I just gotta try! Thank you !" Michael said running off to go get the said Items. The guard sighed, shook his head, and continued regretting his decision. He then continued to enjoy his break.

* * *

 **Lastation Bacillciom.**

"Okay that's it, what is that noise!?" Noire asked in irritation. She got up and walked towards the direction she heard it, which was Michael's room. "Hey boys you need to keep it do-oh my freaking god Holden what the hell!" Noire asked Holden, seeing the blood dripping from his head and on the wall. So after patching up his head and having someone go clean the blood off Michael's wall, she had to have a word with him.

"I'm sorry Noire…." Holden said in a kinda sad mood. Noire sighed.

"You don't need to apologize to me, I just need to know why the hell you did that!" Noire yelled at Holden, which scarred him.

"Michael said something very stupid that proved his denseness and stupidity." Holden told Noire, this highly confused her.

"What exactly did he say?" Noire asked. Holden made a face as if he had just tried to go super saiyan in the middle of class, and instead farted really badly. Just think about that for a moment, seeing someone do that. Now imagine yourself doing that, and look at that face you made in the mirror. That's what he looks like.

"Was it really that bad?" Noire asked him. He looked at her with a serious face now.

"On a scale from one to ten, one being you absolutely hate someone and ten being you would want to marry them, what do you put Michael on?" Holden asked Noire. She looked at him very strangely with a very slight shade of pink.

"Why do you say marry!? He's barely fourteen, turning fifteen!" Noire said, Holden gave her the 'just answer the question' stare. "Uhmm...five?" Noire said "I mean I guess we're friends so." Noire said, Holden sighed.

"Michael is very hard to persuade in learning something is different than what he was tought. He was somehow thought that normal friends of opposite gender go on dates. So now he is going to get stuff and ask you out, since he's leaving in a couple of days." Holden said, Pup looked up from the couch and gave holden a questionable look. "I'm not lying, that is legit what he's doing." Holden said.

"...wow, ok then. This is a problem…" Noire said a bit darker pink. Holden made a suspicious grin as if he was about to troll someone, which he was.

"Wow Noire, I could have swore you would want to go on a date with him, I can't believe you didn't want to. But I guess you did seem like the type to go for the even younger ones!" Holden said smirking, which got him hit in the cheek as Black Heart and knocked into a wall.

"I do not go on dates with little kids! Especially when they havent even hit puberty! Wait a minute….that came out worse than I thought it would." Blackheart said a little red, so she powered back to normal. We'll she might as well, it's not really a real date and she needed out of the bacillicom. Holden suddenly jumped up and stared out the window suddenly there was a giant explosion in the city.

"That thing is huge….and it's also where Michael was….crap." Holen said, he sighed and grabbed Noire heading towards that are of the city.


	9. This is why we cant go valentines shopin

**Welcome back to another chapter! Let's do this! Also, if you havent you should go check out my other Neptunia story, after all this is more like a filler story for that one. Anyways let's move on.**

* * *

 **With Michael; Lastation shopping district.**

"Ngh, skidder are you okay?" I asked skidder. Skidder was knocked out though. I looked behind him and saw a man in silver armor. He had a golden white cape and white sweat pants instead of armor, with yellow and black shoes….wait a minute. "Say….you look like!" I was shocked.

"I look like who?" He asked me. I was in shock, but then I realized it's impossible, so I slimmed down.

"Heh, heh, oh nothing. You just reminded me of a spat up pink chewing gum monster named Majin Buu. But he's dead, so I got no worry. But I can ensure you you're not getting away with this!" I said. He looked at me curiously, but just shrugged.

"We'll, I'm actually here to fight you…..Michael toro Jr." He said to me, my eyes widened as he actually knew my real name….this could be a problem. "Surprised? I would guess you havent been in action along with your stats averaging F-Class." He said. This also surprised me.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" I said using the Kaioken. He smirked.

"We'll youre Attack, Defense, and speed stat's now average to D-Class, but you still can't win." He says to me. I was confused.

"Uhmm….what are you talking about?" I asked him in confusion. He nodded his head understanding that I as well as most likely you don't know what he's talking about.

"You see, we judge people stat's in ranks. These ranks go from F-Z. The five different categories we judge on are: Body, Offense, Defense, speed, and technique. All of your's which are D except for the middle three due to your form.

"We'll see about that!" I yelled. I threw three slashes from my sword, all which missed. I threw three punches, all which missed, but I got him with a kick to the neck. He hit me into the ground, and then I let Mike do the rest of the fighting. We moved, attacked, and blocked just as well as the other but…. With the kaioken quickly draining my stamina I was slowly falling. "What happened to your enthusiasm?" He asked Mike.

"I'll show you…." My kaioken ran out. "Ahhhh, son of a Blanc!" Mike yelled because of his nickname for her. The man laughed.

"Wow, the irony. You say you'll show me and yet your form run's out. That is indeed funny. Any last tricks up your sleeve? Better yet, any last words?" He asked me. I laughed a little taking control. He seemed confused, and gave me a strange look. "What's so funny?" He asked me.

"You should dodge." I said, he looked at me in confusion, before getting a giant sword to his side knocking him away. I looked up and saw Noire, and she didn't look to happy, plus she was looking at me. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked Noire, who was now Black Heart if I remember correctly.

"We will talk about this later. Right now, I have to deal with him." Noire said pointing her sword at the unknown man who still hasn't been named. He hummed to himself.

"Hmm...let's see, Your body is a C, you're offense and defense and speed B and skill an A." He said in a impressed tone, and then he was smacked away by Black heart. Holden came next to me and helped me up.

"You okay bro?" He asked me, I nodded and looked at him.

"Take skidder and get him to a safe place, I'm going to help Black Heart until you get back." I told Holden.

"Why can't I stay and fight!" Holden asked me. I sighed as Mike took control.

"Well do you wana get yamchad again! Guru I figured you didn't want that!" He said switching back to me.

 **Yamcha ownage count: 6**

I put my sword into the ground as I focused with DETERMINATION! "Stardust boost!" I yelled as sparkles go into my body, they eventually burst leaving me in a colorful aura. I starred the armored man in the eyes letting him know I was ready due to my forms recovery skills.

"I see, all stat's at C...this should be intre-" Before he could finish I punched him into the ground, and then slashed him five times with my sword. Black Heart came around and slashed him ten times with a gigantic sword. He was knocked to the ground and got up very roughly. I was surprised on how quick she took him down.

"She's stealing my kill!" Mike announced taking control, Mike charged at him kicked him in the face and kept spinning while holding his leg. He then threw him in the air. "You're going straight to hell! **Big Bang attack!** " Mike yelled throwing him in the air, he put his hand out and shot a blue beam which blew up. "Hah! Hah! Hah! Welcome to oblivion, I'll be seeing you in hell!" Mike announced. The aura recovered me to full and I came back falling on my but.

"Ahh man, the present's I got for Mr.s Noire was destroyed in the explosion….*sight* oh well, I guess I atleast got to do something with her!" I said cheerfully as possible, I then realized that Noire was behind me as I turned around. "Oh, I just realized, are you okay Mr.s Noire?" I asked. She sighed.

"C'mon, we're going home, you have a lot to explain!" She yelled at me. "But I suppose we should pick up some bacon on the way back." She said after she turned her back and sighed. I smiled.

"Yay! Thanks Noire!" I said giving her a hug.

"H-hey! I-I didn't do it to show on how good you did on your own or anything like that! I just did it because I feel like it n-now let go!" She said prying me off. I was a bit saddened but at the same time happy. Holden was already at the house when we got back, and while the massive amounts of bacon was cooking Yamcha wanted to speak.

"What is it Holden?" I asked him. He gave me a grin and Noire seemed to get a bit nervous.

"So what exactly did you two do?" He asked us grinning. Noire threw a frying pan at his face, since we were all in the kitchen. I was left speechless as his whole face was red. Although I wasn't quite sure why she hit him.

 **Yamcha ownage count: 7**


	10. Moving is a complicated thing aparently

"*Yaaawn*...mmmm, Holden wake up…" I said. "Holden?" I asked getting up, turns out he's not in the room. I look around and his clothes for the daytime are still on top of the dressure he keep's them. "Hmmm…." I hum to myself. I got up and opened my door, but I couldn't open it, it was actually very hot so I could barely touch it. "Owie." I said blowing on my hand.

"Why good morning…" I heard a voice say. I turn around, and the big meanie with the scythe in a dark cloak was here **(Like I said, read chapters 1-3 of Hyper dimensia Neptunia Dimensional Link for the prequel event's A/N)**. He swiftly slashed his scythe, causing me to loose lots of blood

"Ahhhhh! NO! NO NOT AGAIN NOO! AHHHH, STOP, IT HURTS!" I yelled, he then put the edge of his scythe onto my chest, which also hurt a lot. I then heard a voice like a goddess, well I guess technically she was a goddess.

* * *

 **Week 3-day 1**

"C'mon Michael wake up! You're only having a nightmare for crying out loud!" Noire yelled at Michael while shaking, who had been panicking and yelling individual things in his sleep. Although she couldn't lie, she was worried and even, dare she say scarred.

"Wow, I wanna know how he's been able to scream for half-an-hour with no breath. I think he's gonna start suffocating soon if we can't wake him up." Holden said in slight shock. Suddenly Michael shot up gasping for air and holding his chest where his heart was.

"W-wha, w-where a-am…." Michael said trying to speak. Noire's face lit up a bit and Holden wrote down to the exact millisecond how long he was screaming.

"Oh thank goddess, are you alright?" Norie said, she was actually going to up to him (not thinking about how she's behind him) and give him a hug, but as soon as she touched him he did a quick turn kicked her in the face got into a corner and summoned his sword holding it in a defensive position. You could see that he was still terrified. "Ow! Why did you do that for Michael! (And to think I was about to hug him.)" Noire thought in her mind.

"Noire, I think we need to give Michael some time to himself. Let's go, I'm pretty sure he need's to calm down." Holden said putting his hands in his pocket and walking out. Noire hesitated for a moment, since she was angry and worried, but left. After about an hour Michael had...somewhat calmed down, but he was still a bit twitchy.

" _Hey kid, you okay?_ " Mike asked Michael within his head.

"(Oh don't play that on me, you saw everything! He's still out there and who know what he's going to do if i'm not stronger!)" Michael yelled at Mike.

" _We'll, I know you do need to train but...you also got to remember, you are also going to go to Lowee and try living there. We could try training with the CPU instead of yamcha too._ " Mike said to Michael, who was a little better. Michael got up, and changed into his GI. He opened his door and walked into Noire's work area with his head down where Holden was napping in one of the corner's and Noire was doing paper work, but when Michael opened the door she looked over.

"About time you got out of there. Are you done going insane?" Noire said in a serious bossy tone. Heck I would say even motherly, but obviously she isn't a mother. Michael slowly nodded his head. "Good, know I don't want you to do that again, but I do want to know what happened. Okay?!" She said in a serious tone. Michael nodded again, but this time with a tear going down his face this time. Michael walked up to her and hugged her, which slightly caught Noire off guard.

"*Sniff* I-i'm sorry Noire….I-I didn't mean to b-but...I was s-scared…" Michael said trying his best to stay sturdy, which was going meh. Noire adventually returned the hug and they detached. "O-okay….i'm better know." Michael said.

"Good. This never happened, understand!" Noire yelled at Michael who nodded. He then thought about something.

"By the way, I have a question. So if I'm going to lower then how am I going to get there? I havent learned how to fly and you can't take a boat, so how do we get there." Michael asked Noire, who leaned back in her chair a bit.

"Hmmm...well I would fly you there but we also have Holden. So the only other alternative is to either leave Holden here and fly back some other time or have her come over here…. And since my shares are at seventy-percent I don't want her over here." Noire said humming afterwards. Holden yawned and got up.

"Well cant that other CPU named Plutia tra-"

"NO!" Noire yelled at the top of her lungs. Holden was confused and Michael slightly confused, but partially understanding.

"Why do you say that? I mean, she can be a bit embarrassing but… I don't think she's really that mean. Well, except for the time she figured out I accidentally destroyed one of her plushies on accident in the middle of rage, she was veeeeery angry, she was scarier than my step-mother on her period!" Michael said recalling memories.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah….whoah! Scarier than her, I don't think we should touch her dolls then." Holden said. Michael and Noire nodded. "But we could meet her just near in between the border's of the nation's right?" Holden asked.

"Wait there's border's, I thought it was one nation?" Michael said, in which Holden and Noire gave him a questionable look.

"What? How did you not know that exactly?" Noire asked.

"Well...I figured since there's no more cities in the area and you all were close friends I thought you guys were just one nation with four city's." Michael said. Noire was understanding of the situation and Holden was trying to hold back a face palm.

"I guess that's somewhat understandable not being from around here…*sigh* what am I saying that is surprising knowing you. How come we're friends again?" Holden asked Michael. He shrugged and Noire put her hands over her eyes.

"Soooo….what are we going to do….?" A somewhat quiet voice which caught eaveryone off guard. They turned around and standing there was Plutia. Noire jumped a little, Holden mumbled something about how she got in the room without them noticing, Michael was a bit happy, and Plutia was just quite confused. "Ummmm...I think my head hurts….!" She said in her normal slow tone.

"Hi Plutia. You're timing is almost perfect, it's nice seeing you again!" Michael said walking up to Plutia, they hugged each other (Michael had to bend down a little due to height difference).

"Mikey, why are you wearing those weird pajamas? And who's he?" Plutia asked pointing at Holden. Michael explained who Holden was, and a quick summary of the things that happened. "Awww, you guys had lot's of fun without me…." Plutia said in a sadden tone.

"This is nice and all, but we still need to decide how we're going to get to Lowee, and we better decide quickly since it's about eleven." Holden said.

"Well Plutia's here, why don't she just transform?" Michael asked.

"Because I said no!" Noire said. Michael and Holden jumped a little. And Plutia seemed to have her bangs cover her eyes with shadow's, so she was mad. She was actually shaking.

"Noire… I came to play… but instead you're arguing with Mikey." Plutia said, but Noire didn't notice.

"I mean seriously Michael, do you have a freaking death wish! There are other things we could do besides have her transform!" Noire said.

"Uhm…..N-noire…." Holden said shaking sensing Plutia.

"Shut up Holden!" Noire yelled. But it was too late, there was a blinding flash and in front of them was now standing in all of her glory, Iris Heart.

"Oh, hello Mrs….errr, Iris Heart!" Michael said nearly unfazed. Iris giggled and looked down on him.

"Why hello there, I'm assuming my pet is being obedient?" Iris heart asked Michael, who was slightly confused.

"Uhmmm...but Iris Heart i'm not an animal. Or I don't think I am at least." Michael said, he shook his head and looked back at Iris Heart who had a smirk on her face, not a cocky or happy, but a...disturbing one.

"Oh, a bit resisting are we? I like it when you do that." Iris Heart said, and that's when Mike came in control. He looked her directly in the eye's with no fear.

"Hmph, what did you think I would do, because if you think I'm going to drop on my knees and bow like your little toy then you're dead wrong. Unlike that idiot over there and the women I'm not afraid." Mike said, then quickly switching back Michael, kinda stumbled a little bit.

"Heh-heh, i'm sorry Miss Iris Heart, I tend to ramble sometimes, plus that was rude. I'm sorry." Michael said apologizing. Iris was quiet staring at him, until she had the same disturbing grin.

"You are so adorable when you're stubborn aren't you? Don't worry, I'll play with you when you get stronger." Iris said.

" _OH HELL N-_ " Mike was saying before Michael mentally muted him. Noire gulped and decided it might be safe to speak up.

"H-hey Iris Heart... s-since your transformed, how about you go to L-l-lower with us, you can take Michael and I'll take Holden, okay?!" Noire asked Iris slightly freaking out, Iris Heart hummed for a minute before getting her 'happy face'.

"Okay Noire, I guess it's been awhile since I've seen Mikey as well, but you'll have to promise me that you'll play later." Iris Heart said, which made Noire freak out even more.

"Y-yeah, I gotcha, c'mon Holden let's go!" Noire said dashing out of there. Holden nodded and did the same. Michael was a bit confused on why they were running, but decided to shrug as him and Iris also set off to lower.

'C'mon now Michael, I won't bite." Iris said to Michael as they were leaving.

"Well I ain't worried about that but...you aren't going to embarrass me are you?" Michael asked in an embarrassed tone Ironically.

"As long as there's people or monsters are around then no, otherwise no promises."


	11. Snickers

So...I am not very happy right now. I'm not very mad, but Iris Heart said some embarrassing things and as well as some things that made me question her mindset. I mean, I don't judge but she was very embarrassing. When we got to Lowee, I could see Noire, Blanc and Holden waitting. "Geez, what took you guys so long?" Holden asked. I sighed.

"Oh nothing serious, I didn't know we were in a rush." Iris Heart said to Blanc. Blanc seemed to get angry at Iris Heart, but she surprisingly to me didn't lash out.

"Well yeah, but wasn't all you were doing is talking? I mean even talking you should have gotten here five minutes ago." Noire said.

"Yeah. Well….there was one thing we did….I guess…" I quietly said. Wana now? Yay! Okay, flash back power from the narrator activate!

 **Did you just pull a Neptune?**

Who's Neptune? She sounds like and important person, I wonder what there like. Do I get to meet this person?

* * *

 **Flash back.**

"Say Mikey, what do you think is going down, down there? Hmmm" Iris Heart said to me pulling me closer. I wasn't liking the fact she was squeezing her chest on me. Why? Well for some reason my pants start getting tight, I'm not quite sure why but I won't judge. We stopped and landed on a porch where some people were talking. One was a guy wearing a red no sleeve shirt with a white jacket over it, the other two were a girl who looked kinda like Iris, except she had a pair of pants on and her hair was brown. The last one was a teenager, easy, he kinda looked like me, except his hair kinda looks like a girls. And he was wearing a black shirt with black and white sweat pants with a cape on. The guy with the jacket hit the door.

"Dang it, he won't let us in!" The man with a jacket said.

"Yo cool it jay." The women said.

"I can't cool it liz, he won't give us the candy!" Jay said to liz.

"Can't we just go to the next house? I mean it's not even halloween yet." The teen said in a quiet voice.

"Shut up jean's, your an Idiot, you look like a fruit! And I don't mean that homesexually, you actually look like a fruit!" Jay said to jean's, sounds familiar for some reason.

"Okay sweetie, when I open the door, you kill them while I go away and wait to shut you or-" Someone said on the other side, before someone said 'mine'. "What are you doing amanda!"

"Sorry is this the kill my own kids remote is it?" The lady said.

"Yeah!" The old man said, then I heard something break. "Or it was!"

"Butter fingers."

"Wait hold up did I hear someone say butter fingers?" Jay asked. Iris Heart sighed.

"Wow, you are all pathetically weak." Iris Heart said before walking away. "Michael, do them a favor and blow up that door would you sweetie?" Iris Heart asked in a disturbing tone.

"How did they sneak up on u-" Jay was about to finish when I yelled.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" And then I fired a multicolored blast at the door.

"Whoa hold up, I thought we were talking about butter fingers?" Jay said, who barely missed the blast. Then I saw the old man in pieces.

"Oops, looks like I accidentally blew him to pieces." I said. it was then Iris grabbed me pulled my back to her chest and we flew back to Lowee. "Oh, give me a break please Iris…" I mumbled to myself.

"Hmm...nope didn't hear anything about kit-kats." I heard the teen say as we flew off. Well by we I mean Iris grabbed me and held me tight since I didint remember how to fly...


	12. Rematch! The saiyan vs Lowee's CPU!

**Month 1- day 4**

After we got back to Lowee after the whole candy incident, Ms. Blanc showed me around the bacillicom and we ate and so on. The next two days were simple, on the second day we got me a coat so if we did go out for questing I was warm, the rest of the day she read a book. On the second day we did a bit of questing, bringing Lowee's shares up and lowering Lastation's, but they still had the most shares. Planeptune was the lowest, just above them was Leanbox. And then we have today, Blanc said she had a special plan for the third day, but all we did was show Blanc my reading skills. I can read pretty well, it's pronouncing and saying big words, It's very hard to do. Today though, we had to go into the woods though, I don't know why. Holden also had to stay back at the bacillicom, something about ruining the surprise.

"Ummm...Mr.s Blanc why do we need to come here for what we're doing?" I asked Blanc. She turned around.

"Because if we do it at the Bacillicom then are shares might be dropped due to people thinking I like beating the crap out of children." Blanc said to me. Im slightly confused, what does she mean? We suddenly stopped and she turned around. Suddenly she transformed into Lady White Heart.

"Okay, I've been waiting forever for this! Come at me, time for a rematch!" White Heart yelled at me, I don't want to fight, but I guess I'll have to, after all what am I going to do if I say no?

"Okay then fine. But please, were only sparing." I said. "Double Kaioken!" I yelled, powering up. I started the first move, I charged forward and slashed her three times, punched her in the face and then jumped back shooting a small energy blast. Once White Heart recovered she flew over and tried to attack with her axe three times. The first strike I dodged, the second strike I blocked with my sword and the last one I countered with a KI blast. She kneed me in the chin while I was recovering from her barrage of attacks, she then hit me with her Axe, luckily I blocked it with my sword so the damage was halved. I put the palm of my hand forward. " **Big bang attack!** " I yelled, shooting a blue beam out of my hand, the beam blew up on direct contact.

"Grrrr….how did you get so good so fast!" White Heart asked me as she activated that thing the other CPU use, I believe they were called SP skills? I was distracted by a random box saying Tanzerin Trombe to realize that White Heart was starting to spin, she got her first of six hits directly, the next five I blocked. To finish her attack she brought down her Axe, but I dodged backwards. "Damnit! That is it! You're going to get it you little ass!" White Heart yelled.

"Uhmm...okay then. Hah!" I yelled, I shot five powerful KI blast at White Hart, all which hit directly. I seemed to be doing more damage than her to me, but the problem was my stamina, at the rate this is going I'm going to pass out before I can win the spar. White Heart flew into the air, and I could see sparkles. Suddenly a barrage of energy beams, which I assume is share energy, shot down at me; I luckily blocked them all.

"Whats wrong? Cant hit me up here can you f'er!" She yelled. I looked up and griined. I have enough strength to use one more thing. I cupped my hands together and got into a squatting position.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me….." I started saying as the blue orb built in my hand.

"You know if you shoot that I can just hit it away with my Axe right? F'en idiot…" White Heart mumbled. I separated my hand and pointed my right hand at the ground.

"HA!" I yelled, using the kamehameha wave in my right hand to shoot me up, I charged upwards. White Heart was very surprised and dodged at the last second. But I turned back around cupping my hands again while I was behind her. "HA!" I yelled, using only half of a Kamehameha I blasted White Heart in the back, also launching me further into the air. Unfortunately this made me lose my Kaioken as I started falling with no energy. Or at least I thought I didn't. I could feel energy entering my body, and with that I barely had enough to make KI blast to soften my fall. I then remembered what energy this is, it's the same as my stardust, but what's even more surprising; it's the same as White Hearts currently.

"Hey you okay brat!" White Heart yelled, I slowly got up as my wounds started healing. She hasn't seemed to notice how i'm gaining energy, or maybe she can sense energy. "Heh, you know you are hard to keep down, okay lets keep going!" White Hart said. But I could sense she's been going at almost full power the whole fight, so she is breathing hard and is sweating.

"Mr.s White Heart….please stop this. You can't win." I said to her, she seemed to get mad.

"Me! The CPU of Lowee give up to a kid!? Hah, nice bluff but we both know I'm stronger than you! Give up and I might spare your ass before it becomes sore!" She said to me. I sighed and put my sword into the ground, as I started gaining energy. More than I normally do actually, huh that's strange.

" _Hey Michael, listen, i'm going to explain something to you; and I think you might be able to wipe the floor with her when you do._ " Mike said in my head.

"Are you going to stand there like that all day or are we going to freaking fight!" Blanc yelled. I grinned after hearing what Mike said to me.

"Stardust boost!" I yelled, a multi-colored aura surrounding me. My muscles tensed as I started listening to what Mike had to say.

"Okay, I've fought you like that, I can win." White Heart said, a gust of wind blew her away a bit.

"...Overdrive!" I yelled, she seemed shocked. There was a bright flash, in which I was engulfed by, and when it left White Hart was staring at me in awe.

"What the f'ing hell! How are you able to do that!" Or so I thought. I looked down, and noticed I'm now taller, I'm wearing a white and red striped jacket with blue pants that have holes in the knees. I have a blue just barely darker than White Hearts. and red gloves now as well, my hair has changed as instead of sticking out to the side, its flat with a bang over each eye and four bangs going half way down my forehead and around my ears.. And I didn't notice at the time, but my eyes are also red instead of blue. I looked up, I kinda felt weird.

* * *

 **? Pov.**

"Seriously? How can you go HDD Michael!?" White Heart asked me. Dumbass.

"First of all, i'm not in HDD you dumbass! Second of all, I don't want someone as bitchy as you to call me something that's not even my name! My name is Alabaster, now come at me you whore!" I yelled. She looked at me like I was insane.

"What the hell did you call me Mi- wait a second...what happened to you?!" White Heart asked me. I swear to god these women are a bunch of Idiots.

"That doesn't matter, what matter is that you should freaking dodge!" I yelled at her. She seemed confused for a second before I jumped up and punched her in the face, followed up by a knee into the stomach and then a elbow drop. Also take note that my Sword has disappeared.

"Right, I'll give you that one, but now i'm going to end this! Here I come you bastard!" She yelled at me. I gave a chuckle. "What's so funny!" White Heart yelled at me.

"Oh well its just….thats what she said." I said trying to tick her off, and I meant it in THAT way. She turned red for a second, and then charged at me with her axe. As she brought it down, I summoned my weapon, which also happened to be an Axe.

"Wait what the hell!" White Heart yelled. My Axe was silver at the bar, and was white until the edge of the blade which was black. I smirked and knocked her back effortlessly. "Why are you copying me!" She yelled. I shrugged.

"Oh i'm suppose to copy you, how about this then, this should seem familiar." I said grabbing my Axe. " **Tanzerin Trombe!** " I yelled.

"THE FUCK!?" White Heart yelled, I did her move that she did to me earlier, but even stronger. This knocked her around, but she was standing….barely.

"Okay, nighty night bitch! **EXE SKILL: Shattering Ice!** " I yelled. I punched the ground and she was frozen by Ice that came out of the ground. I jumped in the air and launched down, slamming my Axe against the Ice as hard as I could, there was an explosion and I turned my back with my Axe on my shoulder. "That...was too easy." I said to myself. She had fell unconscious, but I think I went over kill since there's blood coming out of her head over her eye. Oh well, atleast I didn't break her ribs, like the bitch did to mine. But I broke her legs though….what the bitch broke my ribs she deserves that at least! I carried her back to the bacillicom, where I had their doctors heal her. Also read the segment down below, because SonicMarioDbzX is awesome and anyone who hates him is gay, shout out to me.

* * *

 **Okay, you might be wondering "WTF JUST HAPPENED!" Well let me explain. You see, Michael has found a form past his stardust form. THIS FORM IS NOT A SUPER FORM OR HDD! You see, the Kaioken and Stardust boost are boosters, they can be stacked on any form with the exception of the stardust boost, which can go over super forms. Now the Kaioken relies on stamina, the stardust form is different.**

 **The stardust form is a form which absorbs the surrounding energy, but as you might have figured out on the earlier chapters, the form has a recharge time so it can't be used all the time or else it hurts you instead. The form also works like this, instead of taking damage, you lose energy that you gained; you also use that energy when using energy moves as it heals you as you transform and regain your stamina and energy.**

 **So WTF is this new form, well it isn't a new form at all, well it kinda is. Think of this like a different base form, it's very similar to HDD, but it isn't. You see the energy around the area of gamindustri is share energy, so with this energy, Michael switches to a new base form in which is ran by share energy. But since the area thinks Michael is the CPU taking in the share energy, his personality changes to that similar to the CPU of the area, so thats with the swearing and the change of his name; as well as being able to use Blanc's move. Another difference between this form and HDD is that HDD can be stronger or weaker due to shares, but S.B.O (Stardust Boost: Overdrive) is always the same, so if Blancs shares were high enough she could have beaten Alabaster's power if her shares were high enough; but unlike HDD since this is a different body when he gains levels and strength only he gets stronger. So he also doesn't get zenkai boost.**

 **So to make this simpler, not HDD, but similar. Not Michael, different person who is stronger. BlancMichaelDouble KaiokenStardust boostHDDS.B.O, strength in order. With that I hope you have a good day.**


	13. Awwwthere getting along!

**Month 1-Day 5**

It was three in the morning, so the next day for Lowee. Out in the town, it was snowing, and all but one soul was inside their warm houses sleeping. Michael, or currently Alabaster in his state, was walking around town. He had gone into Blanc's room while she was still recovering, and found a to do list, on it was to get a book that released at the library called "The Knight and The CPU" which kinda sounded stupid to him. Why he was getting this he didn't know.

"That freaking bitch is lucky I'm still part of that kid." Alabaster said, he knew what he was, and unfortunately he would feel like crap if he didn't repay her for the beating. This library was open at all hours for some reason. When Alabaster came in there was no-one there, but there was a note on the table. It said, and I quote,

' _Go ahead and take anything, too busy sleeping to care._ '.

"What type of dumbass does that...oh well. Now where the hell is that god forsaken book." Alabaster asked himself. He looked around until he found a back room, he couldn't find the book anywhere else so he just walked in. Inside was a mini-library. He looked around and noticed something, most of these books were by Blanc herself. Did they know she is the CPU? Maybe that's why the put it like this, I don't know i'm only the Narrator. Alabaster looked around him and found the book he was looking for. After that he just walked out and went back to the bacillicom. "The women better be f'ing happy after this, if she starts bitching i'm going to kill her." Alabaster said, while heading to the bacillicom. He went in Blanc's room, put the book on her desk in wrapping paper, and fell asleep in the corner.

* * *

 **In the morning**

"*Yawn*...huh? The hell?" Alabaster said, he then remembered what happened last night. He then saw Blanc was still sleeping, her blankets were off of her, and she seemed cold due to her shivering and holding herself. Alabaster put the blankets back over Blanc and went to go get breakfast. He decided ten pancakes and about five pounds of bacon was good for breakfast, but Holden walked in while he was cooking.

"What the? Who are you!?" Holden asked, noticing his energy.

"It's me, Michael, but don't call me that in this state. Call me Alabaster." Alabaster responded to Holden, Holden knew he would lose even if he did transform so he just had some cereal and went out into town. Alabaster thought about what if Blanc woke up and she was hungry, she isnt it any condition to get up. "God damn it kid…. *sigh* better go get queen bitch a lot some breakfast." With this he went up stairs with some breakfast, when he went up stairs into her room, she was awake and surprised when he walked in.

"Hey you hear of knocking?" Blanc said in a slightly agitated tone. He ignored it and put her plate of food on her desk, which he moved slightly closer to her.

"If you need anything, call that phone number. But only if it involves food, and other such problems, I'm not going to help you get yourself clothes or something like that." Alabaster said, about to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute." Blanc said in a quiet voice, and he heard her.

"What is it?" Alabaster responded.

"Ummm….thank you...for what you have done. And I'm sorry for what I did when we first met...that's all really what I need to tell you." Blanc said looking down, slightly pinkish. Alabaster thought she was just embarrassed.

"Hmph...just be happy I didn't break your ribs while you were passed out. I probably should have, but I was showing mercy. Your enemy will not show you mercy in battle, so don't underestimate me again." Alabaster said, he stopped before he walked out and looked at Blanc. "I don't hate you….I have slight likely feelings is all, I'm just don't want you dying, we don't need a bloody corpse on the field." With that he left the room, leaving Blanc to wonder. Did he hate her, and if he did why was he being nice. She looked next to her food and noticed the book with wrapping around it.

"Huh, whats this?" Blanc asked herself. She opened it up, and noticed what book it was, and she turned very red. "H-h-how did I get this!" Blanc asked, it was then she realized the only person who could have gotten it was Alabaster. She turned red and lost her appetite.

* * *

 **Outside with holden and alabaster…**

"Take this, **flame burst!** " Holden yelled, releasing a fury of fire around him. Obviously none of it hit Alabaster, but he was extremely more powerful. Once Holden saw this, he tried to punch Alabaster, but since Holden is weaker than a CPU even transformed; he knew he was basically fighting a non-winnable battle. He eventually fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion, unable to go on.

"C'mon Holden, you have only been trying to hit me for fifteen minutes." Michael said. Holden deformed as he walked inside, ignoring what he was saying. For some reason he felt very tired, and his chest hurt alot. So he decided to go lay down. And to his surprise, he eventually deformed without realizing it until he noticed he was in his GI.

"Huh, I finally deformed back. *Yawn* I'm tired. I'm going to go check up on Mr.s Blanc, and then go to bed. After lunch of course!" Michael said tiredly. After making lunch for him, and then making some some for Blanc, Michael went back to Blanc's room.

"Huh? Michael?" Blanc said. Michael closed the door.

"Hello Mr.s Blanc, I brought you some lunch!" Michael said. Blacn seems kinda irritated.

"Hey, what did I say about that Mr.s crap, i'm not that old." Blanc said to Michael, who quickly apologized. He placed her food on her side and jumped up on her bed next to her.

"So what are you doing Blanc?" Michael asked.

"Im reading this book...the one I'm assuming you got me." Blanc said. Michael looked up, as he was looking at his socks he was fixing.

"Huh? You mean the one I wrapped up? Yeah I had to walk really early in the morning to get that book, I saw it on the list over there." Michael said, he didn't know what the list was and Blanc also wasn't going to explain. Michael scooted next to Blanc and looked at the book, reading a page. "Hmmm...looks interesting. How far are you?" Michael asked.

"I just got done reading the third page. Do you want me to read it?" Blanc asked, she wasn't quite sure why she did, but she felt like it.

"Yeah I guess...it doesn't seem boring so I don't see why not." Michael said.

"All right." Black said.

" _The CPU approached the crater which the strange light had landed. She looked into it and saw a man, he was in silver knight armor and had a sword, just like the CPU. 'Who are you?' the CPU asked. The knight looked up at the CPU-_ " Blanc said, as she was reading she didn't realize that Michael was laying on her shoulder. " _The CPU was surprised by the sudden monsters, but before she could even pull out her sword the knight had chopped them all in half. She was wondering how a normal human could do that, but was too in awe to ask-_ " Michel had started getting a blurry vision and was trying to keep his eyes open, but it was very hard. The form he used drained your stamina slowly, which didn't come back at all. Plus it didn't turn off until you were out. He smiled as he was happy for some reason, somehow Blanc had reminded him of how he thought of his mom when he was younger, they didn't get alon the best now but...that's a story for another time.

"*Yawn*..." Michael had finally closed his eyes, but he was still listening.

"' _I see, so that's what happened.' the CPU said. 'Well I suppose for now I can bring you back to the Bacillicom, so you can at least cut your hair.' the CPU had said to the knight. The knight looked up. 'So who are you?' he asked. The CPU simrked. 'Im CPU Silver Heart, or also known as Ashley.' She said as they went back._ " Blanc had finished the page. She tried turning the page with her right arm, but she noticed it was heavier and also stuck. She looked over and noticed that Michael had fallen asleep, holding on the her arm. She didn't think it was smart to let him do that, but she didn't want to be mean and wake him up either. Honestly she was quite tired too, but she knew she couldn't fall asleep, it would be wrong. But he was also still a kid, so it wouldn't be that bad.

"*Sigh*...fine, you win this time." Blanc said. She fell asleep as well after covering him up and eating the sandwich he got her, she was finally starting to like him, unfortunately she quickly learned he like to cuddle in his sleep, which wasn't bad. Eventually he grabbed a pillow, which made it slightly easier. The hardest part was his tail...it was kinda disturbing. She put the thought as she eventually just stopped caring.

 **Awww...there getting along, see, you can do anything with friendship! Too bad this is about the end of the ultra dimension, but oh well! Dont worry, the part where things get dark is coming soon, just not at this moment.**


	14. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

Well I woke up in a…. Strange place. I woke up with my head on Blanc's chest. I also noticed that I was cuddled up to her with my tail somehow wrapped around my waist. I should probably get that cut off, after all if I had my tail when I turned into Alabaster then I would have became a great ape, and that wouldn't have had been good. For some reason, despite this being embarrassing, it makes me feel comforted. To me, Blanc is kinda like an aunt, or maybe a mother. She doesn't give all of her utmost attention, and she kinda has a good rule set around the place, but what I like about her most is unknown to me. I noticed her shifting and I got up. She sat up and stared at me for a minute.

"Good morning Bla-" Before I could finish I got hit in the face by a giant hammer, for some reason I felt like a turtle stopping someone from saving a princess, or at least attempting to. "Owie." I said with my head in the wall.

"M-M-M-Michael! You damn-" Blanc said, she stopped talking and then she helped pull me out of the wall. "My apologies, I forgot about yesterday." Blanc said. Yesterday? I turned my head and started scratching my hair which defies physics.

"Yesterday? I don't know...i'm not going to question it." I said. Blanc sighed and started walking out the door. "Wait for me Blanc!" I yeleld catching up. Later, after me and Holden got

done training, Plutia came over with some little girl. She had a black and yellow striped jacket with blonde hair that had two red orbs in it. The same color's went for the rest of her clothes and her shoes also had red orbs.

"Mikey!" Plutia yelled running up.

"Plutia!" I also yelled running up and hugging each other. When we separated I decided it might be smart to be social. "Man, it's been a while. How have you been?" Michael asked.

"Well, it gets really boring when histy is always yelling at you and your by yourself, but Noire came over yesterday, so I guess it was nice. And then Peashy came over and I thought; Peashy should meet Mikey!" Plutia said. I looked over at the girl and kinda-sorta sprinted over towards here.

"Hi! My name is Michael, but you can call me whatever." I said. I put out my hand but got punched in the nose. "Owie! That was a nice one! My turn!" I said, I slipped her from under her feet and caught her in my arms before she hit the floor.

"No way! Hehehe, your fun! My name is Peashy!" Peashy said. She then thought of something. "Say, I was told you're as tough as Noire, does that mean you can become big too?" Peashy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, let me put you down first." I said putting her down. "Okay, so yes I can, but it's not really HDD. But let me just say, you are strong! I can sense your on par with the eaveryone else easily, and being such a young age just means you'll be even stronger." I said to Peashy. Peashy looked me in the eyes.

"Really!?" Peachy asked me, in excitement. I gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, if you train hard and give it all nothing can take you down. An old teacher taught me that." I said, then smiled. "I can prove it, we can go spar. You up for it?" I asked Peashy, who nodded her head. "Great! What about you Plutia? What about you?" I asked, in which both Blanc and Holden froze in fear.

"Really? I don't know, I don't think I'm aloud to transform." Plutia said. Which confused me. How did they get here if they didn't transform. Oh well.

"Yeah, let's do it!" I said putting my fist out, and then pointed outside. "First I'll take on Peashy, then I'll take you on. Promise?" Michael asked Plutia, who nodded.

"Ahhhh, crap. Blanc I say we run while we can." Holden said to Blanc, who shook her head. "Wait what?!" Michael asked.

"I want to see how he does this. He beat me after using that new form of his, but that was after he had weakened me and we were fighting fare. He is a little tired from your guys's training and it's two against one, how is he suppose to win?" Blanc asked. Holden noted this and decided that he too was curious.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"Okay, ready when you are!" Michael said to Peashy.

"Okay, remember I can become big as well!" Peashy yelled transforming. When she transformed she became taller, her yellow hair extends farther down and her chest became biggers then Vert's, something Michael didn't think was possible. She had some very sharp and large claws and was wearing a white and yellow skin suit. "Yay! Okay let's fight now!" She exclaimed. Michael smirked sensing her power.

"Alright then let's go!" Michael yeleld. "Triple Kaioken attack!" Michael yelled, tripling his power. He charged forward and punched her away by hitting her in the face. After that he summoned his sword and slashed three times, all of the slashes were blocked by Yellow Hearts Claws. Yellow Heart slashed five times with her claws, and Michael blocked them all using his weapon, but just like Yellow Heart he took damage despite his block. Yellow Heart went for another slash, but Michael jumped over the class and shot a KI blast as he landed on his feet. The KI blast hit Peashy and caused damage as it exploded on Yellow Heart's stomach.

"Ouch!" Yellow Heart exclaimed. Michael got into hand to hand combat with Yellow Heart, which as he also noticed with the other CPU, there not so good at it; So Yellow Heart was hit in the stomach, face, and tits multiple times as well as got a kick to her right leg one time. After that Michael went for a slash, but Yellow Heart was smart enough to do a pin kick knocking Michael away.

"Wow…...your….a lot…..tougher than….I thought you'd be." Michael said in between breaths. "(But I should also be careful, she hasn't used any of her SP not EXE drives yet and my Kaioken has already drained about half of my strength, I'm going to end this quickly so I can fight Iris Heart at her best.)" Michael thought to himself.

"Okay, **Guard Break!** " Yellow Heart yelled, she jumped in the air and did a kick in the air towards Michael. Michael was going to dodge, but then thought of what move she was using.

"DODGE!" He heard Holden yell.

"Wait wha-" Before Michael could finish he got kicked into the face and knocked away and bounced off the ground. He got up and stared at Yellow Heart, who was cheering on how she got a successful hit. "Sorry, but I got another person to fight, so i'm going to end this now. Hah!" Michael yelled. He shot ten KI blast then reappeared above her and shot an energy beam of normal KI and then snapped-vanished behind her where he charged forward. She jumped back dodging the blast and blocked the KI blast with her claws, but got kicked in the back which knocked her down. Michael de-kiokened and ran up to her.

"Ahhh...ow." Yellow Heart complained as she turned back into Peashy. Michael Being taller than her made it easier for her to lift her up my back. I went into one of the guest room and layed her down there. She had just woke up when I put her down. "Huh?" She asked.

"Hey, you okay? I kida over did it, hehehe….anyway I suggest you stay here, I gave you a good look since this room has the tallest bed and is closest to the window, plus you get a direct view. If you need anything just let us know." Michael said as he left, Peashy was pretty sure she found one of her best friends now. Once Michael went outside, he could see that Peashy was watching through the window and Plutia had already transformed into Iris Heart in which Holden was hiding behind Blanc.

"Well, are you ready to play with the big kids mikey, are do you just wanna turn back." Iris Heart trying to intimidate Michael, who smirked.

"Maybe not me, but I know someone who would." Michael said, he then put his sword into the ground and used his S.B.O and became Alabaster. He stared at Iris in the eye, and humphed.

"Ooooh, this is new, I like this." Iris Heart said. Although,, Alabaster didn't care as he was serious.

"Let's get this over with, and I hope you're stronger than queen flat chest over there because if not you're going to lose. I hope you now that." Alabaster said to Iris Heart, Blanc wanted to lash out but she knew she couldn't do any damage against him, so she did nothing. Iris Heart charged forward bringing down her sword, which Alabaster dodged and punched Iris Heart in the stomach, afterwards he punched her in the face knocking her to where she was previously standing.

"*Sinister giggle* please hit me some more!" Iris Heart asked. Alabaster summoned his AXE and knocked her away. After that he launched forward and kicked her in the face knocking her back more, followed up by a punch to the nose and then knocked her off her feet, before he could kick her in the air he got hit in the face with her whip. Alabaster stopped and skipped back a little.

"Question."

"Answer?"

"I noticed...you have been giving off sexual moans everytime I hit you... are you...enjoying the pain?" Alabaster asked. Iris Heart gave off another giggle.

"Why are you curious? But yes I do enjoy the pain, but there's nothing I can't conquer so I wouldn't get your hopes up letting you hit me." Iris Heart said. Alabaster smirked.

"Good, then I guess I can actually start getting serious. **SP SKILL: Frozen Soul!** " Alabaster yelled, he split into five afterimages and they all ran toward her in a straight line, before she could properly react she got slashed multiple times. When there was only one Alabaster left he snapped his fingers and Iris Hearts skin turned blue. He then turned around and hit her in the back of the head which knocked the effect out of her.

"Okay, I guess I should use my-" Iris Heart was about to say her attack, but she coulden see him.

" **EXE DRIVE: White Victory!** " Alabaster yelled, Iris got knocked off her feet as Alabaster knocked his AXE into the ground. The whole field was also turned into ice. Alabaster jumped into the air and dived down with his fist first, his whole body was surrounded in white as well, when he hit the ground there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, eaveryone was surprised. Michael, not alabaster, was on his hands and knees breathing heavy. The surprise was that Iris Heart only had a couple of scratches and bruises.

"What? Did you miss?" Iris Heart asked. Michael gave a small laugh getting on his feet.

"I didn't want to injure you so...I put most of the impact towards the ground which caused me to get hurt more than you….now….ima….go to….sleep…" Michael said passing out. Although he did notice that Iris Heart did catch him before he fell. And tomorrow, he gets to go to Leanbox and hang out with Vert, after that he has to make his living decision.


	15. Insert big sis Vert!

**Month 1- Week 1- Day 1**

I woke up, and got ready for the day. Out of all of the CPU, Vert seemed to be the nicest and the most trustable outside of battle, and most lovable since I think if I hid behind her she would be comforting. But I don't know her personally yet. Noire is the hardest worker, and rarely does anything with us unless its quest, but she is the most skilled out of the CPU. Blanc is the quietest out of the four, and she has the biggest anger issues out of them by far, but when it comes to pure strength she is the person I would go too. Plutia, well I don't know. I didn't get to spend much personal time compared to the others the week I was there, but she was a lot different. In her base form she's really nice and is fun to play with, and it's nice to have someone to take naps with everyone in a while. But in her HDD form, she's really….ummm….I think the word Holden used was "Sexy" but I don't quite understand what that means. Oh well, but she's really fun to play with, sparring with her makes me feel better because she is more controlled than Blanc. The only problem is with her is she makes some weird noise when I hit her, and she likes to embarrass me quite a bit, luckily I don't need to take baths with her!

"Michael, you almost done in there?" I heard Holden ask from the other side of the door. I responded basically saying on how I would be out in just a couple of minutes, although my hair always gets its self back to the way it was, and yet it was the biggest pain to clean, besides my tail. When I grab it, it always makes me fall to my knees, so I have to be very careful. When I got out I could see Vert was already here. I decided to take off my GI, since it needs washed and sowed. So now, since leanbox is suppose to be green, I had a dark green and bright orange jacket with a blue undershirt. I have on normal blue pants, since the only way I will put on shorts is if I'm going swimming, with white long socks that have a red stripe on the top. My shoes are black, with silver going down the side. I also have on black fingerless gloves since I don't know what Vert really does.

"Ah there you are Michael!" Vert said. I smield and nodded a little.

"Hello Mr.s Vert. How are you today?" I asked. Vert gave a giggle.

"Oh you don't need to be so formal, you may call me Vert, or Lady Vert, or sister Vert, or even some variation of Sister." Vert said with a hand over her mouth, making her chest bounce. I could see Blanc was looking angry, and Holden was looking at the ground with his face slightly red. Why was he embarrassed.

"Vert…." Blanc said in a low angry tone. "Don't you dare do to him what you do to Nepgear.!" Blanc said to Vert. Vert gave another giggle.

"Ahhh, why not? Are you just jealous because I would be better sister material?" Vert said.

"Ooooh, shots fired on the green side, can things get more intense? Im Holden here with my co-host Michael, what will the white team do now?" I heard Holden say, somehow I ended up hiding a bit behind him.

"Oh really! What makes you think he would want someone as old as your old ass!" Black said, making me a bit scared.

"Oooooh! Shots fired from the white corner calling green old! What do you think Michael?" Holden asked me.

"I think it's not good for friend to fight, but eaveryone has to fight everyone in a while. So it's good that they're not trying to kill each other." I responded.

"Old? Why i'm not old Blanc, i'm just simply more mature than the rest of the CPU, you especially." Vert said. This seems to get Blanc even more angry.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Blanc asked Vert.

"Simple, me having a bigger chest means i'm not only better looking but am more attractive. That and if I were to ever need to comfort Michael I have two soft pillow for him to use while you only have your hard chest. Ooops did I say that outloud?" Vert said, it was then me and Holden left because Blanc went HDD. They were fighting for a couple of hours, so me and Nathan played "Super Nep sisters."

* * *

 **In leanboxes bacillicom.**

Once again we had to leave behind Holden since neither of us have learned how to fly and Vert can only carry one of us. That and Blanc is still very angry.

"Welcome to the bacillicom, how does it look?" Vert said. I hummed.

"It's a little old fashion...but in a good way." I responded. Vert nodded and for some reason held my hand as we walked through the bacillicom.

"This is my room." Vert said showing me. "Don't mind the posters. There...collector items." Vert said. Incase your wondering, what I mean is there are some pictures with people of both genders in there underwear and girls also have their bras on.

"I can get used to it….I think." I responded. For some reason my phone was always rigged to where I didn't see stuff like that often, so I really didn't like nor want to see that stuff.

"Hmm...I see. Well then follow me." Vert said, grabbing my hand again. She opened a room, it looked like Vert's room, except it didn't have any fancy wall papers nor game systems, and instead of a singular bed, a bunk bed. "This is your room, I figured you guys would like to have bunk bed's, so I got those instead. So that also means you'll get first dibs." Vert said. I put my GI on the bottom bunk, which mayed Vert think of something. "Say, you didn't pack anything did you?" Vert asked me. I shook my head.

"No. Mr.s Blanc was injured or not feeling well half of the week, and Mr.s Noire only did work most of the time, only thing I got was food. And then...well, I was injured in planeptune sooo… yeah." I said. Vert let out a sigh.

"Being your care taker's they figure they would atleast give you something besides clothes...well don't worry, your dear sister Vert will get you something." Vert said. I turned red and looked away a little turning my eyes. "Whats wrong?" Vert asked me.

* * *

 **Somewhere else….**

"Achoo!"

"Something wrong Nep. Jr?"

"Oh its nothing, its just….I feel like someone is in the same shoes I'm in when I'm with Vert...and there also with Vert."

"It's probably just the plot of another story, despite only being in between the second and fourth chapter…"

* * *

"Well… I always….wanted a sibling, and I knew it would be a little one." Michael said. Vert felt touched and put him in a...Vert'y hug. "Ack, V-vert! Lady Vert! S-S-Sis stop it!"

"Oh but you look so adorable!" Vert said, shoving his face in her chest. Michael felt this would be a long day.


	16. HE DOSENT HAVE A GAME SYSTEM!

**Ment to get this up earlier, but due to other things happening I didn't have the time, so I'll make sure a new chapter comes up soon as well as make sure that something happens, one more note, pay close attention towards the ending…**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Leanbox…**

"Soooo… why are we in town?' I asked as where in the town. Vert looked back down at me, still holding my hand. WHY IS SHE DOING THAT!

' _Because she wants it._ ' Mike said in my head. What does he mean by that.

"Well, I figured you might need something to do, plus your room is pretty plain, so I wanted to get you something you like." Vert said. She looked back down at me. "Do you like playing games?" Vert asked me.

"Uhmm… you mean like tag? I would but when I play I end up breaking someone's spine…" I replied to her.

"Ummm… while that is fun and interesting I meant video games." Vert responded.

"Well yeah, I like video games. Although I don't have much experience." I replied. This was a lie however, but all of my games were either budokai, budokai tenkaichi, or raging blast. I was going to get Xenoverse, but I never had the chance..because….I….died..

"Are you okay?" Vert asked as we stopped.

"Yeah just….nostalgia…" I have no Idea what that is, but oh well.

"I see. Ahh, we might as well stop here then." Vert said. I looked to our stop, 'stop for game', sounds familiar…. "Well come on." Vert said practically pulling me in. I decided I might as well look around, and man I have not seen tech like this! Vert seemed to notice my shock, as she started laughing. Either that or it was because she was looking at something.

"Huh….these all look….too familiar." I say to myself, I looked down at some games, 'MOOD'...how….DOOM like…. I think I should ignore it. I then see 'Nep monsters' for the green box portable...then I realized something. "Hey Vert?" I asked.

"Yes Michael?" She responded.

"You're being nice offering me this chance and all but...I don't have a game system." I say, which most of the people in the room gasp.

* * *

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Vert said, buying me a green box portable as well as 'Nep monsters' which was literally Pokemon except….without the pokemon. Vert went into a women's clothing store, and told me to wait outside, so I did. And I saw while I was out there, another girl, looked to be a little older than me. I was going to ignore her until I saw her get hit in the head by a metal pipe by a bald guy with a black cloak. Who was this person?

"Owww…." The lady said. She was then kicked in the ribs.

"Okay, now give it to me." The guy said. I just then noticed what the women looked like. She had on a white hoodie with what looked like a green undershirt, I wasn't sure though since her jacket was only slightly unzipped. She also had on what looked like black sweatpants, with her hair being a light blue color with it turning darker blue the farther down it got, which it made it half-way-down her back. As for her face, I couldn't see it, she had completely pink shoes on though and what looked like white ankle socks. "Don't lay there, give it!" He said kicking her in the ribs again. I could feel something pushing from the inside of my chest….

"N-no! I won't do it!" She exclaimed. I could feel myself rising up.

"You better give it to me." He said to her. I could feel whatever I felt leaking out.

"I'm not giving it to you." She responded, I felt something snap.

"Then do-" Before he could finish I lashed forward.

"Kaioken attack!" I yelled, using my lowest multiplyer for my Kaioken to punch him in the face, and then hitting him multiple times, I could feel breaking multiple bones of his. I jumped in the air and shot three KI blast. "This one if for the women!" I yelled, I flew down drop kicking him in the stomach with both of my feet, and then throwing him in the air. I could see the women staring in awe. I put my hands together.

"Michael! What are you doing!?" I hear Very well, but I ignored her, I could feel something ticking inside me.

"Ka…..me…." I started saying the attack building up. "Ha…..me…..HA!" I yelled shooting a blue energy beam, completely disintegrating him. I smirked. "Hehehe Eh….hahahahaha….HAHAHAH! Eat that bastard!" I yelled. And then I felt dizzy and face planted the ground.

"Michael!" I heard Vert run up.

"Hey Vert…?" I asked getting her attention a little more. "I'm really sleepy….can I take a nap here…?" I asked. Before she could respond I had already passed out.

* * *

 **A little bit away…**

"Well that means my magic works on those who have a lot of rage...but for it too work on a CPU then I'll need more power." A women said on a roof top. "And I think that young lady down there is the perfect target...I'll have too plan my strike. But for now, i'm exhausted from that use of magic. That boy is definitely interesting, so you carry him Vert….and bring that lady to your bacillicom...but soon...I will get my revenge." The person said, walking away. Little did she know someone was listening.

"Awwwww, crap. I better go warn him, whoever this lady is she has a large power level compared to what I've seen, and I don't think he can win." A boy said, jumping off the roof. "Now where did Michael go with that lady with big boobs….ima grab that rack some time soon." He said running towards where he saw them.

* * *

 **Who are these new people? And what does this person mean by magic and revenge? FIND OUT WITHIN TWO DAYS ON ULTRA DIMENSIA PLUTIA: DIMENSIONAL LINK!**


	17. Noire gets some action!

**SOMEWHERE THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE BEYOND THE HORIZON...or...under it..**

I felt something soft yet warm, and flat… There is no way this is a pillow, unless it's a warm pillow. I turn around groaning with my mouth shut, I hear a giggle, and something started rubbing my head. I slowly open my eyes, but immediately I closed them because of the bright light.

"Well it's about time you got up. We have been waiting for the last half-an hour." Someone said a bit agitated.

"Blaaannnyyyy…. Mikey is trying to sleeep….it woould be meeaan too wake him uup…" A sleepy voice said. That sounded about right.

"I agree with Plutia, Blanc. Besides, he's been working so hard for you guys, he could use some time to relax." Another person, someone who seemed to be right above me. I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Oh screw you thunder tits! Surely Brianna will agree with me, right?" Blanc asked who I assumed the girl who got beaten up at the park was. I heard someone sigh.

"U-uhmm!" I heard someone stumble on words.

"Blanc I have to agree with them too. While I don't think out of all places he should be napping it should be there, we havent really done anything with him, and he's been fighting and training to stay up to our approval. Although I don't see the point when he could possibly beat us in our CPU form with that Kio-...Ka-o…..that Kio-whatever move." I heard Noire say. It was then I was able to open my eyes to see eaveryone. At first I was processing things, mostly because I was still getting my head scratched. Incase you didn't know, my head is like a dog's belly (:3)

"*Yawn!* man that was a nice nap." I say getting up and scratching my head. I looked around the room, and I noticed there was Noire, Blanc, Plutia, even Histoire and that girl who I assume is brianna, but I didn't see Vert. "Huh? Wheres Vert at?" I asked.

" _Michael, let me tell you something...you a pimp!_ " Mike says to me. I don't know what that means, is that some kind of food? Because if so it sounds delicious!

"Michael….don't turn around." Noire warned me. I was confused, why didn't he want me to turn around. I turn around, and Vert gives off a squeal and gives me a hug.

"Good afternoon Did you enjoy your nap?" Sis asks me. I would normally try to get out of this hug, but i'm too tired to care nor could I if I wanted to. And not going to lie...although I don't like perverted things this is really comfy. I nodded my head and thought of something. "Good, I'm happy you enjoy your big sister's lap!" Vert says, which makes eaveryone cringe.

"WHAAAAT!" Eaveryone ask. I was surprised, but they saw me napping.

"Yeah...it was really soft…" I said, falling on her shoulder, i'm sleepy okay. My sister giggled…. well not really my sister but you get it, she's the closest I got.

"V-Vert!? D-Did you just!?" Noire asked, starting to stumble at words. What did Vert say.

"Woooowww…. Vert aaannd Mikey aaare siibllliiingsss….!?" Plutia said….shocked? It's hard to tell with her.

"Grrrr…." Blanc was getting angry. "Vert… I told you not to do…..to him….with what you do to Nepgear…!" Blanc said getting angry.

"Oh my, I...I did not expect this at all…" Histoire said. Then looked at me. "Michael I would advise you move." Histoire said. I groaned tiredly.

"But...but i'm so comfy…" I said grabbing Vert's arm, she rubbed my head. "And besides… Plutia would gladly play with them…." I said honestly, they all seemed shocked at that moment. "Hey where Holden?" I asked.

"He said he was going to pick up some groceries but….he's been gone for a little while." Histoire said. Just then we all heard a window burst open, we all ran into another room, about three doors down.

*Gasp* Oh my god! Yamcha's been yamcha'd!" I yell. Holden was currently on the ground through a broken window.

 **Yamcha Ownage Count: 8**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"M-michael…..H-he's here...I-it's-" Holden tried to finish, but passed out due to exhaustion. Michael looked up, and saw someone. His hair who looked like Gohan's as an adult, except not so spiky, and then he's also wearing a white skin suit with a red no sleeved GI on that extended down to his knees.

"Grrrr…." He growled, his eyes glowed red and he had a strange black, purple, and red spared aura for only a second, and then it disappeared. Michael snapped vanished and and punched at him, but he grabbed Michael's arm and kicked him through the window.

* * *

 **Song: Play Fear-Disturbed...If you want, but that is what is playing in the background.**

"Whoah!" He yelled bouncing off the ground. He really needed to relearn how to fly. He got off the ground only to be kicked in the face back to the ground. "God dang it….Stop this… Jay. I know it's you, no one else gives me the same vibes like you do." Michael said.

"Grrr…..RAHHH!" He yelled shooting an energy blast, in which Michael barely dodged. Michael shot an energy blast of his own, and Jay dodged that one too. They got locked in hand to hand combat, but Michael started losing pretty badly and was knocked to the ground. Jay ran up and grabbed his face, shooting a KI blast as he threw him.

"Fine, I see how it is. Double Kaioken!" Michael yelled, flying towards Jay. He finally got a solid hit in, after that he kicked him in the air. He jumped up and smashed him into the ground, jumping off the bacillicom to get on the ground. " **Ka-me-ha-me-h** \- AGH!" Michael gasped, getting his tail grabbed. He lost all muscle control as he was lifted in the air. From their Jay punched him in the stomach and face multiple times, to the point he was bleeding out of his mouth.

"Grrr….." Jay growled. He threw him to the ground and put his hand up. A black energy blast surrounded by a little purple with yellow sparks started forming in his hand. " **Darkness destroy-** " Before he could finish he was interrupted.

 **Stop playing Fear.**

* * *

" **Lance Ribbons!** " Someone yelled. Jay was kicked by someone as well as slashed in one fierce combo, and then kicked into the ground. "Well look at that, it looks like your not so tough now huh?" The lady asked. Michael remembered seeing her before. "You okay?" She asked flying down.

"H-huh? W-who?" Michael was trying to ask later.

"It's me, Noire. But in this form I'm known as Black Heart." Black Heart said to Michael. They stared each other in the eyes, then Michael laughed. "What's so funny?!" Black Heart asked in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Well...I didn't notice last time I saw you in this form but….you look pretty like that." Michael said. Black Heart turned slightly pink before coughing.

"T-thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take him down, since I have the most shares." Noire said summoning her Long Sword. Vert came up and helped Michael out of the crater.

"C'mon Michael, you have to cooperate and let Noire take care of this, okay?" Vert asked Michael. He nodded his head, and roughly walked with Vert helping him out.

* * *

 **Play… Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory:OST Noires theme, because why not!?**

"Okay, I'm going to take you down!" Black Heart yelled, running up and slashing Jay multiple times. " **Infinite Slash!** " Black Heart yells, she swung around, making it impossible to counter. She slashed Jay multiple times before turning her sword multiple colors, and then slashing him again, not only knocking him out of his corrupted state, but knocking him out in general.

"Wow….that was….anti...climatic." Holden said holding his ribs. He was against a wall, but fell on his but.

 **Yamcha Ownage Count: 9**

* * *

 **WOULD HAVE HAD LONGER CHAPTER! BUT I WANT FREE TIME THIS WEEKEND AND AFTER THIS I WILL BE COUGHT UP WITH MY SCHEDULE! SO PLZ DON'T BE MAD! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE PENTLY OF ATC-CHE-ON! WITH NO ANTI-CLIMATICNIZM! INPROPER WRITTING BECAUSE IM IN A HURRY!**


	18. Leanboxe's CPU canidate? Meet Neo!

**Michaels POV**

I let out a sigh as I lay my head on Vert, who gladly started scratching my head, which I really love. You could tell because my tail would start going insane, it would start wiggling like someone had grabbed it.

"So you mind telling us who that was Michael?" Noire asked me, in which I slowly responded.

"Yeah…..he's….one of my….best friends…." I said, only able to slightly responded, to be honest I was falling asleep again.

"Michael, focus! Grrrr….god damn it thunder tits, stop spoiling him this is important info!" Blanc yelled at Vert.

"Well you're not wrong….okay fine. Sorry Mikey/" Vert said, which my tail dropped down in disappointment. "But what caught my attention is that stuff around him. Is that some type of transformation?" Vert asked me, and I shook my head now that I was able to stand on my own again.

"No, I've seen similar things like that happen to him, but that's not one of his transformations. Infact its a type of mind control." I responded. Eaveryone nodded.

"So could that happen to anyone?" Peashy asked me, which I shook my head.

"If you have a strong will or you are specially trained in mental skill then you will most likely not be controlled by the magic, and you'd actually be able to use it." I stated. Eaveryone nodded, they also seemed a little surprised.

" _Oh, don't forget the part about them not being able to force you to transform."_ Mike said in my head, in which I nodded.

"To add on top of that, the only way for them to control one of your transformed states, you have to already be transformed." I stated and eaveryone nodded.

"I see. Well it's better to have this info now than later. On to other matters, Brianna, what did you need to tell me that involved all of the other CPU?" Vert said. She thought for a moment before jumping up.

"Oh! I have to explain. You see, I found this rock while I was out, and then that guy started chasing me. And I accidently swallowed it…" She said. "And after that I was able to do this thing….uhmm how do I activate it….on! No….Power up! No that's not it...uhmm….Activate!" She yelled. Suddenly she was engulfed in light as she had transformed. Her hair was now a dark green staying around the same height, if not only an inch longer, but it also had a green X on it. She had on a dark green bra with black on it that had covered what used to be D-cup and now a DD-cup. Around her legs was some panties with the same color that went down her legs a little, and her shoes went past her ankles just barely. Around her hands were gloves up to her elbows and her eyes were now a dark blue instead of light blue.

"Wait what!" Eaveryone except for me and peashy yelled. I was excited.

"Oooh, oooh! You can turn big like us! You must be strong!" I said jumping up and down.

"And you look like Vert when she gets big! Wow does that mean you and Vert are alike now!?" Peashy asked.

"Uhhh….I guess so." She said in a deeper tone. Normally her voice is quiet, but now it wasn't. I had an Idea.

"Oooh, oooh! We should have a sparring match! Unless you're scared!" I proclaimed, in which she got a serious face.

"Me, be scared of you? Ha! I could read a book and still beat you!" She proclaimed summoning a rifle which a blade on the top and bottom, so basically a gun-Axe.

"Nope!" Vert said grabbing me. "My dear little Mikey will not be fighting for a little while after what had happened." Vert said, in which I sighed and let my hopes down. Brianna huffed, and then returned to normal.

* * *

Later that day, I was in Vert's room with Noire, Plutia, Blanc and obviously Vert. Eaveryone else was too tired. Noire and Vert were playing in some kind of fighting game, Blanc was reading a book, and I was playing my Nepmons game while Plutia was watching over my shoulder. I thought of something. "Ummm...hey I thought of something. Since Briana is a CPU, and she doesn't have her own nation, where will she be staying?" I asked. Blanc looked up from her book.

"Well we figured since she became a CPU here and lives her she'll stay here. Speaking of which, have you showed them your new form?" Blacn asked, which made Vert pause her game and look back as well as Noire.

"Nope. I want to save it for a sparring match. But Vert won't spar with me and I'm not allowed to fight…" I said. Vert sighed.

"If you wanted to fight so badly, then I guess I could have a quick spar." Vert said. "But that will be tomorrow. But I won't mind you showing me your new form." Vert said. I quickly saved my game and ran outside. I put my sword into the ground as they stood back watching.

" **Stardust Boost! Overdrive!** " I yelled with a bright flash. Although I wasn't alabaster. Instead I was still taller, but I had messy green hair. I had a black undershirt with no sleeves under a green and brown striped jacket. I had on some black shorts with a green line, and around my feet were black shoes with a green G on it, and my white socks reached up to my knees.

"Wait, the hell is this!" Blanc yelled. Noire and Vert looked over.

"Is this not the form you were talking about Blanc?" Vert asked, and Blanc shook her head.

"No, he looks more like me in HDD, and he doesn't have those clothes!" Blanc yelled.

"It's okay Blanc, calm down. It's still me after all." I said to them, they seemed to forget. I opened my eyes, they were red now. "It would seem I get a different form depending on where I am…" I said in my deeper yet calm voice, summoning a spear. "As well as different abilities." I said walking up to them.

"Wow, i'm surprised Michael." Noire said, though she wasn't going to say anything, she was actually looking at his abs. Plutia was just poking him everywhere inspecting his muscles. She

even patted his abbs.

"Whoah…..you're so much thicker…" Plutia said. I don't think she meant it as an insult though. Oh well, at least It's nice to know that she isn't meaning it as an insult. I just sighed and walked inside, by the way my name is Neo in this form. Nothing else happened in Leanbox. Unfortunately, it was when we went to Planeptune when things got real, and where the darkness started spreading…

* * *

 **Things are going to get dark soon….? How will they get dark, what war will start, what struggles will happen, and who will die...find out in a couple of week! This should be every other week story now, but if not every two I promise during the third week it'll be up, unless I stop uploading in general meaning I've actually died and gone to some dimension of sorts (I don't want his one plz, I DON'T WANNA MEET SADIE) or im emotionally depressed. Till then, like, review, and follow.**


	19. Attack of the Saiyans, pt 1

"Michael, it has been some time. How have you been?" Histoire asked as the crew walked in. Besides the fact that Michael was a bit tired since Vert woke him up purposely, he was decent. But, today was the day he was going to decide where to live. Honestly, he was probably going to pick Vert because of many reasons. One, she was the nicest and was the only one who got him anything aside from clothes. Two, she was basically a sister to him, and his mother would be disappointed if he didn't pick her. And third, out of all of the girls….she was best to cuddle with. He just couldn't help it, whenever he goes to bed he needs something to cuddle with. Although he has only slept with Blanc and Vert….this will change at a later date.

"I've been fine Mother Histoire, thank you!" Michael said. This caught everyone except for Holden and Vert by surprise. "Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"Don't mind him Histoire he's just gonna call you that. It just means he likes you." Holden said. Vert nodded in agreement, in which eaveryone understood.

"W-well...okay then, besides that I would like that we all sat down and caught up on what we all missed. Is that okay with you all?" Histoire asked. And so for the next hour or so, Michael wasn't paying attention as he was getting his head scratched/rubbed by Vert, but they shared on their adventures, sparring matches, Michael and his limits, and Holden as well as Jay.. Including his ownage count.

"And that secondary personality has seemed to faded...but I'm not sure why he developed that in the first place. Not that I care or anything." Noire said.

" _BITCH YOU JUST JEALOUS OF MY SWAGGER!"_ Mike yelled in Michael's head, but he was being spoiled to greatly to currently care.

"I see. We'll if every thing is-" Before Histoire could finish, the door had burst open.

"Lady Histoire, I have new that may be urgent!" A guard said. This slightly caught his attention, due to being a saiyan he was attracted to fighting.

"Hm? You may speak, please, tell me what is so urgent." Histoire said. The guard nodded before he decided to continue.

"Mam. a large amount of monsters are starting to build just outside of the city, and are guards were being overwhelmed. We acquire assistance!" He said. Michael jumped up switching to Mike and let his mind out.

"WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE SO MUCH OF A SORE LOSER YOU ARE REQUIRING YOUR OVER SIZED CHEST, not including you Blacn, OVERPOWERED WOMEN TO HELP YOU FIGHT! WHAT KIND OF-" Before he could finish he punched himself in the face.

"M-mike! Stop it! That's not nice!" Michael protested.

"OH YEAH! WHAT ARE-" Before he could finish he got hit in the face with a hammer. So to make a long story short, the CPU excluding Peashy went to fight these monsters. Michael, Holden, and Jay had to stay behind.

* * *

 **Outside of planeptune…**

"It would appear we have arrived at our destination." Vert said as they saw the gathering of monsters.30 doggoos, 5 Ferrers, three Phoenixes, 10 Pixels (Or something like that I can't remember their names) and an Ancient Dragon.

"Well then," Noire said turning into Black Heart. "We'll have to finish this quickly, we don't want to waste are stanima!" Black Heart said. The other CPU transformed as well.

"Bring it on you ugly bastards!" White Heart yelled. This really caught the monsters attention.

"Oh my, the odds are highly stacked against us~! This should be fun~!" Iris Heart said. They didn't know, however, that they were being led right into a trap. They all fought dig diligently, fighting and destroying all of the monsters with much effort at first, but after their numbers started decreasing it became much easier.

"Whew, that was a work out." Green Heart said.

"What, are you tired already Thunder Tits? Then again with those melons on your chest you'd probably be heavier than all of us." White Hart said.

"Guy's, now is not the time. That probably wasn't it." Black Heart said. Iris Heart nodded.

"Noire is right, as Neppy would say, we havent gotten to the boss fight yet. I believe she would also say we triggered an event flag." Iris Heart said. As they said that, a figure walked out of some bushes. He had on black and orange armor, with very long black hair, Raditz.

"Hmph, you havent got a slight Idea who you're up against." Raditz said to the CPU. They were wondering three things. One, who was this guy. Two, what with his long hair. And three, why did he have a tail like Michael.

"Oh really? Cause last I checked we only had a fag with long ass hair!" White Heart yelled at Raditz, who chuckled.

"Oh really, then I must be selling **Double Sunday!** " Raditz yelled, shooting two yellow beams at White Hart and Black Heart. They both barely dodged.

"Please, I've fought with Michael too many times for that shit!" Blanc yelled charging forward. She swung her Axe at Raditz, he was caught off guard as he was actually hurt by the attack, or at least felt it. Noire and Iris Heart rushed forward and slashed at Raditz as well, which also damaged Raditz. When Green Heart charged forward raditz snapped vanished hitting her away with both of his arms. White Heart rushed again, but Raditz hit her with a Purple KI blast, luckily due to sparring with Michael she blocked it the way she learned how to. Although it still did a considerable amount of damage.

" **Fighting Visper!** " Iris Heart yelled, attacking Raditz with a combination of Kicks and slashes, the electricity from her slices exploded hurting Raditz. He ran up and did a fury of punches and kicks that Iris couldn't keep up with. Raditz was interrupted when he got hit with a giant spear made of rock. Vert ran up and did multiple slashes and stabs, one of which cracked his armor. This pissed Raditz off and he punched Green Heart in the stomach, and then punched her away through some trees. He put his hand in the air.

"Prepare to die! Hopefully you have a **Saturday Crushed** in hell!" Raditz yelled, throwing a Purple KI blast. White Heart threw her axe, which blocked the blast. She summoned herself a new one and rushed him with Black Heart. Raditz grabbed White Hearts axe and Black Heart's sword. Iris Heart came up behind him hoping to get the drop on him, but he whacked her away with his tail. He felt a sudden pain behind him and lost focus, both Black Heart and White Heart hit Raditz as hard as they could, knocking him away. When Raditz looked at the two, he noticed all of them were charging forwards except for Green Heart.

"Gotcha!" Green Heart said grabbing his tail. White Heart, Iris Heart, and Black Heart hit him with a group attack. It didn't kill him, but their was blood coming out of his Armor. He growled as he snapped vanished and hit the both Iris Heart and White Heart in the spines. Black Heart swung her sword, which Raditz easily caught, and then got slashed in the eye by Green Heart.

"Ahhhh! My damn eye! You stupid bitch! Die!" He yelled, firing his weekend attack, hitting both Iris Heart and Green Heart. They both had cuts and bruises, and had blood on their body parts.

"Well….I didn't expect this to be so much fun~! How about we finish this!" Iris Heart said. All of the CPU'S went for an attack, which caused serious damage on Raditz. Before Raditz could even get up he was blown up with a white flash. When the flash ended the girls looked up, and saw a man with similar armor, he was just bigger, had no hair except for a mustache, and was much more muscular.

"Hmph, should have know Raditz couldn't have done it. It's time for Nappa to shine!" Nappa said. As he was charging forward he was hit by four KI blast. Michael, Holden, and Jay jumped in front of the CPU. Rebecca was there too, but she stayed back.

"Stay back, we'll deal with Nappa. And by we I mean me and Jay, Holens too weak." Michael said.

"What! But..I….awww..."

 **Yamcha ownage count: 10**

* * *

 **Hey, just wanted to let you know some things. First of all, this is the beginning of when the darkness begins….or the first set. Second, is that I just finished Dimensional link! So I'll have more time to work on this. And then Finally, I just started reading a story called "A Shade Of Green and Purple" by "Author Candidate-James" which….I noticed are OC'S have a lot in common. Both have Vert as a Big Sis, able to talk to monsters, Saiyans, have tails, and so on….so go check him out!**


	20. Attack of the Saiyans, pt 2

**Background: Don't stay-Linkin park**

"Hehehe…. Okay then, little brats first! Fine by me!" Nappa yelled charging up his energy. Michael and Jay flinched at his power.

"Okay let's go!" Michael yelled charging forward. Him and Jay snap vanished to both of his sides and started throwing punches and kicks. Nappa was easily dodging or blocking all of them, and so he knocked them both away with one punch. Jay powered up to his max unlocking all of his potential, and charged forward. He blasted Nappa in the face and then punched him multiple times in the abbs, he got kicked in the jaw and punched in gut, then punched into the ground where Nappa slammed his foot on his head.

"Double Kaioken attack!" Michael yelled charging forward attacking Nappa by hitting him in the neck, and then sending three blast to his arm since he was trying to blast his face. Nappa grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground, and kicked him in the side knocking him threw some trees. "H-how did he get so…..strong?" Michael asked. He was twice as powerful as he was in the show.

"Kami flipin dang it….welp, it's Yamcha time!" Holden yelled powering up to his flame mode, or the mode where he gets his leather jacket. He charged forward punching Nappa, but Nappa blocked them all. Holden put some fire into his fist and punched Nappa some more, although it still did no damage, it gave Jay enough time to get back to his feet and behind Nappa. Nappa punched Holden in the face, then kicked him in the ribs, before he could fly away Nappa grabbed him and launched him forward with an energy blast. This knocked him out.

 **Yamcha ownage count: 15**

"Hah, weak brats! Now then….ladies." Nappa said to the CPU. He got ready to charge forward until he heard someone yell behind him.

" **Darkness Disk!** " Someone yelled. Nappa looked behind him and got hit by a black disk, it not only cut Nappa's side but it cut off his tail, he also didn't notice his tail got cut off.

 **End song**

"Ahhh! You little twerp!" Nappa yelled. Jay scratched under his nose laughing. Nappa growled, with this wound and their numbers, they could beat him. A multi-colored explosion came from where Michael was as he was surrounded by pixels.

"Heh, the bald man's screwed now." Blanc said, before she realized something. "Uh-oh! Michael don't transform!" Blanc yelled.

"Why shouldn't he Blanc?" Noire asked.

" **Stardust…** " Micahel started. Vert realized what Blanc was talking about.

"Because his personality will change to be similar to the CPU in their HDD form!" Vert said. Since her HDD doesn't affect her, she didn't notice that much.

"Oh…..shi-" Noire said.

" **Boost!** " Michael said almost finishing, he put his sword into the ground as the pixels started to make him glow.

"Oh, so he'll be like me huh? Hmmm….maybe he'll want to play later~!" Iris Heart said, who didn't revert to normal.

"Iris Heart, he might get an older body for a little while but he's still a kid!" Noire yelled.

" **OVER DRIVE!** " Michael finished. There was a big explosion of light, and standing there was a new warrior. He had a very tight Purple Shirt on, which showed his new muscular body, the same went for his pants. His shoes were armored and had armor up to his knees, he also had armor from his elbow up to his shoulder's. His eyes turned into an intimidating shade of purple and his hair had become a messy purple, with bangs going around his ears, and a little past his eyes; giving them a shadow that made him look more scary.

"Ahhh….born at last. It seems all of my play toys are here as well as extra!~!" He said in a….Iris type of tone.

"Oh god…..theres two of them. Please don't mention me…" Holden said.

"Except for Holden. He's just simply too weak. Well now, Nappa, how about we play some games?" He asked, summoning a Sword, it was dark purple around the handle and hilt with a red blade. "You can call me… Well what color would Iris be? After all my siblings went color code…. How about….Roxo. That means purple!" Roxo said.

"Whether you call yourself black or blue, you're still going to get your ass kicked!" Nappa yelled. Roxo walked forward, a confident yet creepy and scary smile to eaveryone, well eaveryone except for Iris Heart who was giggling.

"I didn't see this side of Mikey before, this should be interesting. Just look how he's walking." Iris Heart said.

"Was that supposed to grab my attention? Cause if so It worked sweetheart~!" Roxo said giving a smirk.

"Michael….I don't care if your personality is-" Roxo didn't let Vert finish.

"Awwwww, is big sis Verty jealous? You know if you beg i'm sure Iris Heart would gladly let you play as well." Roxo said, in which Vert jumped back with a face of embarrassment and fear as well as shock.

"Hey! Stop! Ignoring! Me!" Nappa yelled shooting an energy blast. However Michael effortlessly dodged the blast as it blew up on a mountain.

"Woah….didn't think you were so short tempered, not a very good trait for a general no? Well if you want to play….then I guess we can play." Roxo said. He snapped vanished in front of Nappa kicking him in the face then disappeared and kicked him in the spine. He snap vanished as Nappa turned his head around and kick him in the nose, he then kicked him multiple times in the abbs.

"Grrr….!" Nappa was getting angry, he threw a punch which Roxo blocked with his legs barely knocking him back. He landed, and started jumping up on one foot at a time with his fist up. I should note the whole fight so far he has had his arms crossed.

"Hmph…..nice hit, maybe I might actually need to use my hands." Roxo said. Eaveryone said as so,

"Whoah.." Jay said.

"Kick his Ass Michael!" Blanc yelled.

"Make him regret ever coming here!" Noire yelled.

"Don't play around, finish him off quickly!" Vert yelled.

"Play with him some more sweet heart!" Iris Heart said. In which eaveryone noted, but let slip.

"...Daaamn!" Holden yelled.

 **AMV- Stupid MF- Mindless self indulgence**

Nappa threw a barrage of punches and kicks, which Michael easily dodged, except for wine which he countered by hitting im in the face. He teleported behind nappa and used some energy to blow him away. He then got into a squatting position. At first he was standing there, and then his muscles started tensing with red sparks coming off.

"Haaaaaaaaaa….Kaioken!" He yelled a red aura appearing. "Times two!" Roxy's Muscles became bigger. "Times three!" He yelled, his muscles becoming even larger.

"Kio-what?" Nappa asked, but was interrupted as Roxo flew forward kicking him in the face, after that he flew around by punching im in the face, and then he elbowed him in the spine. Right before nappa fell to the ground, Roxo held him up by the edge of his right set of toes floating over the air with his arms crossed.

"Grrrrr…!" Nappa was getting very pissed off. No One has ever mad such a fool of Nappa, except for Vegeta and Goku and you could count Frieza I guess.

"Whats wrong? I thought you were going to try hard. Hmph, how about this, I'll give you one free hit~! But you better not waste it….." Roxo said. Nappa fell to the ground since Roxo let him. Roxo stood barely over the ground floating, his arms behind his back and his legs crossed. Nappa quickly moved and hit Roxo clean across the face, which actually knocked him behind the girls, who were ten feet away.

"Hahahaha, not talking so much trash after being hit huh!?" Nappa asked infuriated and filled with saiyan pride. Roxo dropped his head, only to pop his neck with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, after words he was stretching out his neck with his hand.

"Hmmmm….I actually liked that one. It felt pretty nice, you even made it to where I can feel my face and my neck. If I had to scale it from one-to-ten I would give it a six, maybe a seven." Roxo said. He then Kiokened back up. "Lets try…..this!" Roxo said, as he said "this" a purple sword like beam of energy shot out of his fingers as he straightened his hand and fingers.

"He is literally Vegito with Iris Hearts personality! I am going in before he does something stupid!" Jay said, he was at least, but Iris pulled him close to her chest. "Yeah he's fine

I'll stay here." Jay quickly said. Iris patted his head.

"Good boy." Iris said. Roxo swung the sword to its left and then did a complete 360 with his beam sword also hitting where nappa got cut from Jay's disk. Nappa was screaming in pain, as he has never felt pain like this before.

 **End song**

"Well my toy has gotten old…..it was fun while it lasted!" Roxo said putting his hands in front of him. "Big bang…." He started, blue orbs appeared around him going into what looked like a rift of time in front of him. "Kamehame-AGH!" He yelled with his muscles tensing. Nappa took this time to punch him away.

"What wrong, in a lot of pain!?" Nappa asked, infuriated still. Roxo was trying to move, but his body was restricting his movements, and his chest was hurting a lot. He de-kiokened letting his muscles get some control back. But as he was getting up Roxo turned back into Michael, in which he face planted the dirt because he was too tired to move.

"C-crap…..forgot…..form runs on stamina…." Michael said passing out. Iris Heart got her weapon ready, Holden got off the dirt and transformed again as well as the other CPU. Vert just went over to Michael's side. Jay was laughing.

"Hehehehe….you know, it's good you can still laugh! That's quite a trait!" Nappa yelled getting ready to charge forward.

"And it's good, that you can roll over and die! You damn ape!" Jay yelled. He powered up and a black orb with yellow sparks built up in his hands. " **Revenge Death Shot!** " Jay yelled shooting it as a blast, the blast actually blew up Nappa. "Hehehe….see you in hell, Nappa!" Jay yelled. He then folded his arms and looked at Michael. "You okay?"

"I'm okay.'

"Shut up yamcha I wasn't talking to you."

"Awwww…."

 **Yamcha ownage count: 16**

"Yeah I'm okay….Imma need to go take a nap though. Hey Vert….can I take a nap when we get back…?" Michael asked.

"Sure, why not!" Vert said lifting him up carrying him, how he weighs less than 100 and Vert can carry him is something I can't answer.

"Yaaaaaaay…" Michael had just fallen asleep. Jay sighed and Holden face palmed. But unknown to them, the battle was not yet over….

* * *

 **Powah Levez!**

 **Michael:1600**

 **Double Kio: 3400**

 **Jay:1000**

 **Mystic: 3000**

 **Holden:950**

 **Transformed: 1900**

 **Roxo:8000**

 **Triple Kio:24000**

 **CPU- varies on shares (500-900)**

 **HDD- Varies on shares (2000-4000)**

 **Raidtz: 3000**

 **Nappa:12000**

* * *

 **Yo, Holen here, not Yamcha! Anyways, it seems they made an evil Vegeta, and worst part is that Michael is passed out and we can't do any damage! Let's hope we can buy enough time for Michael to recover!**

 **Next time!**

 **The evil saiyan prince copycat!**

 **Hurry up Michael!**


	21. Attack of the Saiyans, pt 3

**No one's POV**

After defeating Nappa, eaveryone went into Planeptune bacillicom to rest. While everyone was hurt, none of them were injured, just cuts and bruises. Although, the same couldn't be said for Michael, due to him using up so much stamina he had not only lost his ability to access **SBO** nor was he conscious, plus his body has a small strain from his Kaioken in his **SBO**. But with all of these downsides, he will receive a decent boost in power due to Zenkai.

"Man….with Michael down and all of us hurt it will be hard to fight anyone…" Holden said. It was true, it wasn't that Michael was that much stronger than eaveryone else, it was that they have to watch over Michael while avoiding combat, mostly Vert and Plutia.

"Oooowwwww! Hiiistyyy thaaaat hurrrrts!" Plutia said as she got some medicine patted on her, since they didn't want to pay a doctor or medic Histoire decided to just patch them up herself, except for Michael since he really wasn't injured just sore and exhausted. He was in the room he used last time, Vert and Rebecca as well as Jay was sitting in there, since Plutia was getting patched up and they had nothing better to do.

"Plutia would you hold still, I still have to get Vert then wait for Michael to wake up so we can put something on him for his muscles." Histoire said.

"I just hope we don't have to fight anyone stronger than that….he was really tough." Rebecca said, just as she said that, there was an explosion in the city.

"Wow….nice one." Blanc said to Rebecca. Noire just sighed and shook her head in the palm of her head while transforming.

"Lets hurry up and see what's going on." Black Heart said to everyone else. Everyone got up except for Michael, who wasn't in the room. Histoire spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Vert, Plutia, Rebecca, but you can't go. You are all either too injured or too inexperienced." Histoire said.

"Buuuut Histoire, I wanna go and fight toooo!" Plutia said in her normal slow tone. Vert and Rebecca also wanted to protest.

"I said no! No means no! If you try to leave I will call every guard in Planeptune to come down here and subdue you do you understand!" Histoire yelled. Michael heard it, but just thought it was part of his team. Although, he could still sense eaveryone was going towards a really high power level. Vert justed laid down and snuggled with her brother, and Plutia was going to sit on the bed, but decided she would lay down while pouting.

"Hmph…..thaaats noo faair." She mumbled to herself, not knowing what to do Rebbeca just helped Histoire with paperwork.

* * *

 **With the others**

"Ahhhh….crap baskets." Holden said knowing who they had to fight.

"Welp guys….I guess we gotta buy time. Without Michael we don't stand a chance." Jay stated. In Front of them, was the saiyan prince, Vegeta. Well, now saiyan king.

"Well, well, looks like it was a bunch of bugs who beat Nappa. Pathetic." Vegeta said. "Your power levels aren't even that high!" Vegeta yelled. Holden transformed and Jay unlocked his potent.

"What about now!" Holden yelled. Vegeta hummed, before smirking.

"Thats better, how about we play a game? How many of you are there?" Vegeta asked. He counted them all up, there was Yellow Heart, White Heart, Black Heart, Holden, and Jay. "Okay then, just enough." Vegeta said, he put some green seeds in the ground and green men appeared out of the ground. They were saibamen.

"Oh no….Holden might get yamcha'd! Be careful Holden!" Jay yelled at Holden. He too was afraid he might get yamcha'd. The first one to face a saibamen was Jay. Jay charged forward towards a saibamen and got into combat, they were clashing both blocking, receiving, and sending blows to each other. Jay focused mostly on his speed, while this saibamen was just able to take hits well. Jay was blocking and sending more direct hits then the saibamen so Jay was able to punch a saibamen towards the ground, he snap-vanished in front of him as he bounced off the ground and kicked it in the jaw. The saibamen started rolling in the air, landing on his feet and lunging forward. Jay did what he does best, move forward and use a counter move. As the saibamen was about to punch Jay, he grabbed its arm and punched it in the gut, he started spinning and threw it in the air where it was a perfect target; Jay charged up to homing KI blast and shot them into the air on both sides, he balled his fist, in which the KI blast hit both sides and destroyed the Saibamen. "Well….easy enough." Jay said letting Holden go up.

"All right, let's do this!" Holden said. Both the Saibamen and Holden snap-vanished. They both clashed in the air, but Holden easily out-classed the Saibamen in terms of strength, actually he was doing major damage as he punched him on the ground and then shot a fireball at him. When the Saibamen got up he was punched in the face by Holden, knocking him through a building. The saibamen got out of some debris, and then fell to the ground. Holden knew this tactic all too well, Holden jumped in the air and shot a blast that was shaped like the japanese symbol for fire, which disintegrated the Saibamen. "Huh….well I thought I would have been yamcha'd...yes!" Holden yelled going back to the group. The goddess decided not to take turns and to fight all at once. The goddess won, but now they have to fight the all-mighty Vegeta.

"Hahaha, wow I didn't think a women could beat a saibamen! Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, you'll all die anyways!" Vegeta said to them. He smirked. "How about this, I won't go all out? Okay, let's go!" Vegeta said charging, Jay charged forward and got punched in the air, he started doing spins as a ball until he's stopped and blocked one of Vegeta's punches. They were both clashing and throwing punches, matching blow for blow. Eventually Vegeta punched Jay in the face followed up by a knee to the gut, he then dropped his fist while cupped together and dropped them on his head making him land head first into the street.

"Owww….and to think he's toying with me." Jay said to himself getting out of the crater, as soon as he stood up he got drop kicked in the nose, which was bleeding as well as his fore head. He got up and looked at Vegeta, he was extremely ticked.

"SURPRISE MOTHER F*CKER!" Holden yelled landing a direct punch to Vegeta's face knocking him back, and then kicked him in the face, but after he did that Vegeta grabbed his foot and bring him forward, punching him in the face and stomach multiple times. After that he threw him into a building and shot a blue beam of energy which exploded, after it did the whole building fell on him.

"Holden! Darn you! Girls, I need time to charge my energy!" Jay said starting to charge.

" **Guard Break!** " Peashy yelled, vegeta did a spin kick kicking Yellow Heart past Iris Heart, who caught her by the leg.

"Hmph, easy enough, **Lance Ribbons!** " Black Heart yelled, she did a combo of kicks and slashes. Vegeta did feel the attack due to being at a low percent, but he recovered in time to blow her back using KI and landing next to where the building that Holden was under. Jay sensed a humongous energy spike, but ignored it.

"God damn it! **Tanzerin Trombe!** " White Heart yelled, spinning around and hitting Vegeta, although mid attack Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her Axe and throwing spinning her around by her Axe, making her crash through a window with her Axe barely missing her head.

"Looks like it's my turn, **Fighting Visper!** " Iris Heart yelled, doing a combo of slashes and kicks just like Black Heart, the difference being that Iris Hearts slashes left behind electricity which soon exploded. That move he felt more than anyone else's. He smirked as he kneed Iris Heart and then kicked her away as well.

"Hah, I think I like that one the most. She is definitely the most most scary of them thats for sure." Vegeta said. He looked over to Jay, who had in his hand a energy ball that was black with purple outlining it and yellow sparks. "Hah! Is that your excuse for an attack? Go ahead, hit me!" Vegeta said, over confident.

"Hehehe, if you insist! **Ultimate Darkness Destroyer!** " Jay yelled throwing the ball, now I should tell you, it may be small, but it's highly dense with energy and makes a big boom. Right before it hit Vegeta he realized this and had time to block, although it only stopped about 25% of the damage. Jay smirked. "How was that? Kinda small, but a good attack, especially with someone as weak as me." Jay said, he knew even if it hit directly it woulden kill him. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was bleeding a little and had some scratches and bruises, and his armor was cracked with his skin suit being torn. He laughed a little.

"True, your attack is quite the fearsome one, but now you should meet mine!" Vegeta said flying through into the air, charging his KI in a purple aura.

* * *

 **About the time the fight started with Michael…..**

"Nghhh!" Michael said flinching. He noticed Vert and Plutia were laying down. "B-big s-sis, P-Plu-Plutie, g-get up!" Michael yelled. They jumped up, and which Plutia squeezed him.

"Yaaaaaaay, Mikey is uuuup!" Plutia said. Vert also hugged him. Michael's body tensed as he tried to move.

"Mikey you need to lay down and not move, after all your big sister Vert is usually right about these things!" Vert sadi.

"H-help….they need help!" Michael said. "There getting beat up, I need to help them!" Michael said, sensing Holden's energy decrease and hearing a building fall.

"He's right Vert, as much as I hate to say it you'll need to help them." Histoire said. He then sensed Peashy get hit.

"OH HELL NO!" Mike yelled taking over. "THEY ARE HITTING PEASHY THAT MOTHER F***ER I WILL RIP HIS RIBS OUT OF HIS CARCASS! D**N IT BODY MOVE!" Mike yelled trying to move. Vert and Plutia got up and transformed, Rebecca was already in HDD.

"Right, but we can't help in our condition." Green Sister (Rebecca) said to them. They heard a weird noise and looked in the middle of the room. A man with a brown tail, a blue and red GI with spiky hair appeared.

"I think I can help." He said.

"Goku-san!" Michael yelled. "I-i mean Mr. Goku, I mean sensei, I mean-" Michael was interrupted.

"Hey it's fine, just call me Goku! And besides I won't be here for long, I came to give this. Here eat this." Goku said, putting a green bean into Michael's mouth. Michael swallowed hit, and then jumped off the bed, tensing his muscles to break the cast. "Thanks Goku, I would love to talk but I can sense Jay's energy increasing! And I don't have a GI….oh well I'll just have to go in my pj's!" Michael said running.

"Wait! First, let me replace your clothes." Goku said. He put his hand infront of him, and Michael's Pajamas were replaced by a black version of Goku's GI that Which gave him, and the blue had a green. "And take these senzu beans." Goku said giving Michael some senzu beans.

"Thanks Goku, gotta run!" Michael said, going up to one of the balconies and flying away. Vegeta was charging a purple blast. "Uh-oh, he's going to fire the Garlic Gun!" Michael said mispronouncing the name.

"Wait who said Gar-" Before Vegeta could finish he got kicked in the face and launched into a building. Michael landed, and eaveryone stared at him, even Holden since Yellow Heart and Black Heart was getting him out of the rubble.

"Okay eaveryone, come here." Michael said, he gave everyone a Senzu Bean, meaning he had five left. "I'll take him, you guys stay back just incase." Michael said, in which they had to listen.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked Michael, he noticed his tail.

"I'm a saiyan, and i'm here to defeat you!" Michael said getting in a battle pose.

"Hmmm….I see, you even have a tail. Very well, I suppose I could play with you a bit." Vegeta said getting in his own pose. They both then started, what was going to be an epic battle.

* * *

 **Okay, I think at this end segment will be for announcements, teasers, Power Levels, and Character details, but without furhter addo lets get going.**

 **No announcements**

 **No Teasers**

* * *

 **Power levels**

 **Michael: 4'000**

 **Jay (Healed): 1'200**

 **Vegeta (10%): 3'000**

 **Holden (Healed): 980**

* * *

 **Character detail**

 **You may not have known, but eaveryone gets a zenkai boost from being hurt, even in real lice! But the boost isnt nearly as big as a saiyans, but either way the strongest of the CPU are Black Heart, Iris Heart, and White Heart. Not putting in order.**


	22. The peaceful Saiyan VS the saiyan prince

**No one's POV**

After defeating Nappa, eaveryone went into Planeptune bacillicom to rest. While everyone was hurt, none of them were injured, just cuts and bruises. Although, the same couldn't be said for Michael, due to him using up so much stamina he had not only lost his ability to access **SBO** nor was he conscious, plus his body has a small strain from his Kaioken in his **SBO**. But with all of these downsides, he will receive a decent boost in power due to Zenkai.

"Man….with Michael down and all of us hurt it will be hard to fight anyone…" Holden said. It was true, it wasn't that Michael was that much stronger than eaveryone else, it was that they have to watch over Michael while avoiding combat, mostly Vert and Plutia.

"Oooowwwww! Hiiistyyy thaaaat hurrrrts!" Plutia said as she got some medicine patted on her, since they didn't want to pay a doctor or medic Histoire decided to just patch them up herself, except for Michael since he really wasn't injured just sore and exhausted. He was in the room he used last time, Vert and Rebecca as well as Jay was sitting in there, since Plutia was getting patched up and they had nothing better to do.

"Plutia would you hold still, I still have to get Vert then wait for Michael to wake up so we can put something on him for his muscles." Histoire said.

"I just hope we don't have to fight anyone stronger than that….he was really tough." Rebecca said, just as she said that, there was an explosion in the city.

"Wow….nice one." Blanc said to Rebecca. Noire just sighed and shook her head in the palm of her head while transforming.

"Lets hurry up and see what's going on." Black Heart said to everyone else. Everyone got up except for Michael, who wasn't in the room. Histoire spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Vert, Plutia, Rebecca, but you can't go. You are all either too injured or too inexperienced." Histoire said.

"Buuuut Histoire, I wanna go and fight toooo!" Plutia said in her normal slow tone. Vert and Rebecca also wanted to protest.

"I said no! No means no! If you try to leave I will call every guard in Planeptune to come down here and subdue you do you understand!" Histoire yelled. Michael heard it, but just thought it was part of his team. Although, he could still sense eaveryone was going towards a really high power level. Vert justed laid down and snuggled with her brother, and Plutia was going to sit on the bed, but decided she would lay down while pouting.

"Hmph…..thaaats noo faair." She mumbled to herself, not knowing what to do Rebbeca just helped Histoire with paperwork.

* * *

 **With the others**

"Ahhhh….crap baskets." Holden said knowing who they had to fight.

"Welp guys….I guess we gotta buy time. Without Michael we don't stand a chance." Jay stated. In Front of them, was the saiyan prince, Vegeta. Well, now saiyan king.

"Well, well, looks like it was a bunch of bugs who beat Nappa. Pathetic." Vegeta said. "Your power levels aren't even that high!" Vegeta yelled. Holden transformed and Jay unlocked his potent.

"What about now!" Holden yelled. Vegeta hummed, before smirking.

"Thats better, how about we play a game? How many of you are there?" Vegeta asked. He counted them all up, there was Yellow Heart, White Heart, Black Heart, Holden, and Jay. "Okay then, just enough." Vegeta said, he put some green seeds in the ground and green men appeared out of the ground. They were saibamen.

"Oh no….Holden might get yamcha'd! Be careful Holden!" Jay yelled at Holden. He too was afraid he might get yamcha'd. The first one to face a saibamen was Jay. Jay charged forward towards a saibamen and got into combat, they were clashing both blocking, receiving, and sending blows to each other. Jay focused mostly on his speed, while this saibamen was just able to take hits well. Jay was blocking and sending more direct hits then the saibamen so Jay was able to punch a saibamen towards the ground, he snap-vanished in front of him as he bounced off the ground and kicked it in the jaw. The saibamen started rolling in the air, landing on his feet and lunging forward. Jay did what he does best, move forward and use a counter move. As the saibamen was about to punch Jay, he grabbed its arm and punched it in the gut, he started spinning and threw it in the air where it was a perfect target; Jay charged up to homing KI blast and shot them into the air on both sides, he balled his fist, in which the KI blast hit both sides and destroyed the Saibamen. "Well….easy enough." Jay said letting Holden go up.

"All right, let's do this!" Holden said. Both the Saibamen and Holden snap-vanished. They both clashed in the air, but Holden easily out-classed the Saibamen in terms of strength, actually he was doing major damage as he punched him on the ground and then shot a fireball at him. When the Saibamen got up he was punched in the face by Holden, knocking him through a building. The saibamen got out of some debris, and then fell to the ground. Holden knew this tactic all too well, Holden jumped in the air and shot a blast that was shaped like the japanese symbol for fire, which disintegrated the Saibamen. "Huh….well I thought I would have been yamcha'd...yes!" Holden yelled going back to the group. The goddess decided not to take turns and to fight all at once. The goddess won, but now they have to fight the all-mighty Vegeta.

"Hahaha, wow I didn't think a women could beat a saibamen! Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, you'll all die anyways!" Vegeta said to them. He smirked. "How about this, I won't go all out? Okay, let's go!" Vegeta said charging, Jay charged forward and got punched in the air, he started doing spins as a ball until he's stopped and blocked one of Vegeta's punches. They were both clashing and throwing punches, matching blow for blow. Eventually Vegeta punched Jay in the face followed up by a knee to the gut, he then dropped his fist while cupped together and dropped them on his head making him land head first into the street.

"Owww….and to think he's toying with me." Jay said to himself getting out of the crater, as soon as he stood up he got drop kicked in the nose, which was bleeding as well as his fore head. He got up and looked at Vegeta, he was extremely ticked.

"SURPRISE MOTHER F*CKER!" Holden yelled landing a direct punch to Vegeta's face knocking him back, and then kicked him in the face, but after he did that Vegeta grabbed his foot and bring him forward, punching him in the face and stomach multiple times. After that he threw him into a building and shot a blue beam of energy which exploded, after it did the whole building fell on him.

"Holden! Darn you! Girls, I need time to charge my energy!" Jay said starting to charge.

" **Guard Break!** " Peashy yelled, vegeta did a spin kick kicking Yellow Heart past Iris Heart, who caught her by the leg.

"Hmph, easy enough, **Lance Ribbons!** " Black Heart yelled, she did a combo of kicks and slashes. Vegeta did feel the attack due to being at a low percent, but he recovered in time to blow her back using KI and landing next to where the building that Holden was under. Jay sensed a humongous energy spike, but ignored it.

"God damn it! **Tanzerin Trombe!** " White Heart yelled, spinning around and hitting Vegeta, although mid attack Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her Axe and throwing spinning her around by her Axe, making her crash through a window with her Axe barely missing her head.

"Looks like it's my turn, **Fighting Visper!** " Iris Heart yelled, doing a combo of slashes and kicks just like Black Heart, the difference being that Iris Hearts slashes left behind electricity which soon exploded. That move he felt more than anyone else's. He smirked as he kneed Iris Heart and then kicked her away as well.

"Hah, I think I like that one the most. She is definitely the most most scary of them thats for sure." Vegeta said. He looked over to Jay, who had in his hand a energy ball that was black with purple outlining it and yellow sparks. "Hah! Is that your excuse for an attack? Go ahead, hit me!" Vegeta said, over confident.

"Hehehe, if you insist! **Ultimate Darkness Destroyer!** " Jay yelled throwing the ball, now I should tell you, it may be small, but it's highly dense with energy and makes a big boom. Right before it hit Vegeta he realized this and had time to block, although it only stopped about 25% of the damage. Jay smirked. "How was that? Kinda small, but a good attack, especially with someone as weak as me." Jay said, he knew even if it hit directly it woulden kill him. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was bleeding a little and had some scratches and bruises, and his armor was cracked with his skin suit being torn. He laughed a little.

"True, your attack is quite the fearsome one, but now you should meet mine!" Vegeta said flying through into the air, charging his KI in a purple aura.

* * *

 **About the time the fight started with Michael…..**

"Nghhh!" Michael said flinching. He noticed Vert and Plutia were laying down. "B-big s-sis, P-Plu-Plutie, g-get up!" Michael yelled. They jumped up, and which Plutia squeezed him.

"Yaaaaaaay, Mikey is uuuup!" Plutia said. Vert also hugged him. Michael's body tensed as he tried to move.

"Mikey you need to lay down and not move, after all your big sister Vert is usually right about these things!" Vert sadi.

"H-help….they need help!" Michael said. "There getting beat up, I need to help them!" Michael said, sensing Holden's energy decrease and hearing a building fall.

"He's right Vert, as much as I hate to say it you'll need to help them." Histoire said. He then sensed Peashy get hit.

"OH HELL NO!" Mike yelled taking over. "THEY ARE HITTING PEASHY THAT MOTHER F***ER I WILL RIP HIS RIBS OUT OF HIS CARCASS! D**N IT BODY MOVE!" Mike yelled trying to move. Vert and Plutia got up and transformed, Rebecca was already in HDD.

"Right, but we can't help in our condition." Green Sister (Rebecca) said to them. They heard a weird noise and looked in the middle of the room. A man with a brown tail, a blue and red GI with spiky hair appeared.

"I think I can help." He said.

"Goku-san!" Michael yelled. "I-i mean Mr. Goku, I mean sensei, I mean-" Michael was interrupted.

"Hey it's fine, just call me Goku! And besides I won't be here for long, I came to give this. Here eat this." Goku said, putting a green bean into Michael's mouth. Michael swallowed hit, and then jumped off the bed, tensing his muscles to break the cast. "Thanks Goku, I would love to talk but I can sense Jay's energy increasing! And I don't have a GI….oh well I'll just have to go in my pj's!" Michael said running.

"Wait! First, let me replace your clothes." Goku said. He put his hand infront of him, and Michael's Pajamas were replaced by a black version of Goku's GI that Which gave him, and the blue had a green. "And take these senzu beans." Goku said giving Michael some senzu beans.

"Thanks Goku, gotta run!" Michael said, going up to one of the balconies and flying away. Vegeta was charging a purple blast. "Uh-oh, he's going to fire the Garlic Gun!" Michael said mispronouncing the name.

"Wait who said Gar-" Before Vegeta could finish he got kicked in the face and launched into a building. Michael landed, and eaveryone stared at him, even Holden since Yellow Heart and Black Heart was getting him out of the rubble.

"Okay eaveryone, come here." Michael said, he gave everyone a Senzu Bean, meaning he had five left. "I'll take him, you guys stay back just incase." Michael said, in which they had to listen.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked Michael, he noticed his tail.

"I'm a saiyan, and i'm here to defeat you!" Michael said getting in a battle pose.

"Hmmm….I see, you even have a tail. Very well, I suppose I could play with you a bit." Vegeta said getting in his own pose. They both then started, what was going to be an epic battle.

* * *

 **Okay, I think at this end segment will be for announcements, teasers, Power Levels, and Character details, but without furhter addo lets get going.**

 **No announcements**

 **No Teasers**

* * *

 **Power levels**

 **Michael: 4'000**

 **Jay (Healed): 1'200**

 **Vegeta (10%): 3'000**

 **Holden (Healed): 980**

* * *

 **Character detail**

 **You may not have known, but eaveryone gets a zenkai boost from being hurt, even in real lice! But the boost isnt nearly as big as a saiyans, but either way the strongest of the CPU are Black Heart, Iris Heart, and White Heart. Not putting in order.**


	23. The darkness takes its first kills

Michael flew with the normal Kaioken activated going towards his friends. He didn't need to use up all of his senzo's the day he gets them, he wanted to save them for more urgent things. Michael landed near the closest power level, which was Jay's. The CPU were facing towards someone, an old lady.

"Hmmm? Who's he, another child to face your problems. I didn't think you would go that low, but I guess I was wrong." The old lady said, Black Heart took a step forward.

"Lay off you old hag, he happens to be just as strong as us!" Black Heart said to the old lady, she growled.

"How dare you call the great Arfoire old! Just for that, you die first!" Aforesaid. She raised her scythe and then unexpectedly got drop kicked in the face by Michael He put his fist up.

 **Play rollin- The Prodigy & Pendulum VS Limp Bizkit (remix)**

"You're not laying a finger on them you old witch!" Michael declared, although he was confused. He didn't sense a lot of KI, or what the CPU called share energy, but something else. Magic maybe? All he knew is that she was cloaked in it, a barrier to be precise. Michael shot an energy ball, then ran forward. He punched her twenty-five times in the face, and she didn't flinch. "Wait wha-" Before Michael could finish he was slashed by her scythe, blood spilled out of is cut and on Arfoire as she slashed him. He jumped in the air doing a roll, and shot a barrage of KI blast volley at Arfoire, who seemed unfazed by the attack. Michael was about to activate his Kaioken, until a powered up purple energy blast went past him and hit arfoire.

"Need some help?" Jay asked. Michael nodded as he activated his double Kaioken attack and cupped his hands to his side. "I'll charge up my negative death wave then." Jay said putting his hands together like a ball in his hands as a purple ball with black sparks was formed.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Michael yelled, firing a blue energy wave. Jay also fired his attack as well, they both caused an explosion due to their combined force. Causing a lot of dust to be kicked up. Out of the dust, a blast of similar color to Jay;s came out and was launching towards Jay, Jay countered at the last second with his own KI blast; but before they could charge forward they were both blasted. Despite the size of the blast it packed quite a punch. Michael stopped about where the CPU were, but Jay was knocked unconscious into another building. Iris Heart sighed.

"Histy is going to be on my ass about this….oh well, I guess it gives us some play time~!" Iris Heart said. Michael charged up another energy barrage next to them, with only half of them missing since Arfoire was farther away and he wasn't aiming properly. He then shot an energy beam towards the area where Arfoire was, it exploded making more dust and a bright flash.

"Did that…..Do it….?" Michael asked in between breaths. When the dust cleared up a bit, Arfoire charged forward, under natural reaction he charged forward and punched her in the face, only to be slashed five times, and then pushed away by magic.

"Uh-oh, the old lady is stronger then Mikey…..that's not good." Yellow Heart said. Black Heart and White Heart landed a direct combo each, which Arfoire wasn't fazed. So, Arfoire spun around slashing them away. Michael noticed something, but had to confirm it, so he shot two charged up Kamehameha-blast (the blue KI blast) and shot them at Arfoire. every time she was hit her energy shield wouldn't decrease or her power level, but her energy reserves would fall; so Michael had an Idea.

"Ummm… Girls, I need you to distract her while a prepare an attack!" Michael said. "Well here goes...Triple Kaioken attack!" He yelled, increasing his power more. He then started charging a Kamehameha, although it was taking longer than normal. Iris Heart hit Arfoire with her whip sword thingy five times, Yellow Heart slashed her with her claws twenty times, while Black Heart and White Heart attacked her together with one powerful slash.

"How pathetic, take this!" She yelled, slashing all of the girls away. This ticked Michael off a lot, eaveryone else but him noticed how he wasn't so childish, but they didn't care at the moment.

"Ka-me-ha-me….ha!" Michael yelled firing a blue energy beam, although it did drop her power level, it wasn't by a whole lot. But on the bright side, her barrier was destroyed.

"Damn you boy! It will take a whole minute to regain my shield, and another fifteen seconds to regen!" Arfoire yelled before getting punched in the face, she took a couple steps back before slashing Michael ten times. Michael put his hands together, and pushed them forward showing his palms as Arfoire was pushed back.

"Darn it, i'm getting nowhere fast! I gotta go double the limit, Kaioken attack times four!" Michael yelled, doubling his limit. He charged forward and pushed arfoire in the gut, then then punched her away by hitting her face. He flew around and drop kicked her in the jaw, then fired four KI blast before going around and kicking her in the spine causing her to hit the KI blast. Michael was breathing heavily. "God...this takes a lot of energy. Grrrr….damn you women!" Michael yelled, he then took note that he was talking like Mike, but decided to not worry about it. He shot a KI blast volley at into the dust, not knowing where or what he was hitting, after that he shot a big bang attack. A energy ball flew through the dust, and Michael blocked the ball, causing an explosion. The explosion knocked him back, in which he landed on his back. He got up slowly and glared.

 **End song**

"I will not be beaten by a child. Anything but!" Arfoire yelled at Michael. "I'm going to kill you….just like I did that other little brat!" Arfoire yelled. This caught Michael off guard.

"Other….little….brat?" Michael thought. Then he remembered, Holden's energy was decreasing. He looked around and then sensed for him, but it was too late, he couldn't sense any life force. "H-Holden…..no…." Michael said, staring at the ground.

 **Yamcha ownage count: Oh wait….he;s dead…..**

"Oh, and just to make you feel worse, how about I get them next!" Arfoire yelled, shooting a purple beam, trying to be freaking frieza, or maybe Cooler. Anyways, Michael barely dodged as it cut his arm and went back. Although Michael wished he didn't. The beam kept going towards Iris Heart who dodged but….it still went through someone; Yellow Heart didn't see the beam coming, and it went through her chest, right in the tit. "Hah! Like a little bitch…" Arfoire said.

"Peashy!" Everyone yelled running up, with the exception of Jay who was unconscious and Michael who stood there with no Kaioken.

"N-no…..P-p-peashy…." Michael said quietly, his muscles tensing and his fist clenching. Before they could heal her with Items she exploded into blue pixels, and disappeared, not even a body. Michael got an expression he never had; pure, unadulterated, rage…. "D-d-damn you….DAMN IT…..how could you Arfoire….she was only a CHILD!" Michael yelled, his head jumping up and his hair flashing gold. Part of the concrete started to be picked up.

"Yeah I know, not my best work, but I had to kill her sooner or later." Arfoire said. A lightning bolt hit the ground next to Michael with his head jumping up and his hair flashing yellow again. His eyes were now green instead of there normal blue.

 **Play SSJ Goku theme**

"Y-you damn BITCH! I-I won't let you get away with THIS!" Michael said, his hair flashing and lightning landing as his voice increased. "Grrrr, thc, thc. Heh….heheheheh,hahahahahhah! Gr, gr….tch, damn it….DAMN you….ARFOIRE!" Michael yelled finally snapping. The ground cracked with a golden explosion blinding everyone. When the light disappeared, everyone was shocked.

"W-what the hell are you!" Arfoire yelled, sensing his strength just by his presence, which shocked eaveryone. Michael had blonde hair, with a blonde aura, and green eyes that would make you think he was looking into your soul if you didn't know better.

"Oh my….so much...power~." Iris Heart stated. "I must be naughty, i'm starting to get turned on." Iris Heart exclaimed, in which everyone stepped back, with the exception of Michael, who blew a hole next to her.

"You….go give Peashy and Holden a proper grave. Noire, Blanc, go take Jay to Histoire, give him a senzu bean." Michael said, tossing the bag to Black Heart.

"What the hell about you! We can't leave you to-" White Heart started, she was interrupted by him holding up a blue energy orb towards them. She was scared herself, and did what she was asked. Iris Heart came up and hugged him, purposely squeezing her chest on his back.

"Now don't have too much fun okay?" Iris Heart whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek. Although he didn't care as he was still staring at Arfoire. White Heart and Black Heart were pissed at this, but were already leaving. Michael huffed.

"Arfoire! Don't just stand there!" Michael said, moving up and punching her in the gut, grabbing her and throwing her out of the city. As she was about to hit the ground Michael kicked her the opposite direction, but still towards the ground. "Heal yourself and I'll give you a chance to fix that damn barrier!" Michael yelled. Now you got to remember, he;s only thirteen, he shouldn't be talking or be touched by Iris like that.

"Fine….your death wish blonde!" Arfoire yelled, Michael was excited. He knew he shouldn't let her heal up, but something inside of him wanted to watch her suffer. It must be the saiyan in him making him excited. Arfoire had finished by the time Michael had finished thinking.

"You know what...I think I'll start your torture by breaking your face." Michael said, then he punched arfoire multiple times, breaking her barrier, it seemed weaker than before. After that, Michael punched her in the nose, breaking it. After words he elbowed her in one of her eyes making her have a black eye, after this he grabbed her wrist and broke it by squeezing it. He tripped her by her feet and grabbed them, he spun her round by round (no pun intended) and threw her into a rock, which broke and caused her to land in a tree. Michael shot a powerful energy blast which launched her in another rock. Arfoire threw three of her condensed energy balls, but they didn't even reach him as they came near him. Arfoire took the time he closed his eyes to heal, and he let her. After recovering she shot multiple purple slashes, which didn't hurt Michael. "Tell me… Vert told me about you in a story. You were nowhere this powerful, so how did you get this?" Michael asked.

"I'm going to be honest, I didn't grind, I didn't drink any potions, I just woke up being reviewed with this strength." Arfoire said. Michael smirked, and then fired an energy wave, which made a much bigger explosion and area of effect than he anticipated. It even damaged the city.

"Ooops, sorry about that, I guess I can't be bothered to show a scumbag whore such as yourself to control my power." Michael said, after that in a combo he faster than Arfoire could see, Michael attacked her the same way he did before she healed. "Too bad it's all over!" Michael yelled, then he powered up causing the ground to explode with a yellow explosion, "FOR YOU"

"Grrr, why you little!" Before Arfoire could do anything, Michael put his hands to his sides, with a golden energy building.

"This is the end! Ka…..me….ha…...me…...haaaaaaa!" Michael yelled firing a **Golden Kamehameha** at Arfoire, when the golden explosion disappeared, Arfoire was gone. Michael clinched his fist and and stared at his body. "Holden, Peashy….your sacrifice gave me the power to do this….Peashy….Holden….grrrrrrrr…..RAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled his energy being unleashed in one golden explosion

 **And so, our hero, with the sacrifice of two of his best friends; has gained the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, as he is being carried back by Black Heart he only has a darker mind set. He decided to continue to train and to master this new form. But…. can he truly protect his friends with this power he has? Find out on the next chapter of….Ultra Dementia Plutia GZT! I mean Parallele link….**


	24. A new life style

**Outside of planeptune- month 2 day 1 week 1 Michael's POV**

It's been a couple weeks since I turned Super Saiyan. Since Peashy and Holden had died, they were easily my best friends. I would think of Noire and Blanc as Aunt's, Vert is….well she's my sister, and then Plutia is too hard to scale, but Histoire seems like she would be a good mother. I shift in between where I stay, but I'm normally in Planeptune napping, eating, or just playing with Plutia. I don't know why, but I feel really weird hanging with her, but that's questions for another time. But that's not where I currently am, forty percent of the time I'm hanging at Peashy and Holden's grave.

"*Sight* it's been quieter without you guys around. Holden you saved me when I needed saving, and Peashy….you were just so bright and cheerful. I've been hanging with Plutia a lot, but my chest has been feeling weird whenever I'm with her. I don't know, I'll ask Mother Histoire about it, she's really smart! Anyways guy's I'm on a quest, chow!" I said, flying to finish my quest. I haven't seen Jay in a while, I'm hoping he's doing okay; I don't want to lose another friend. I also heard he became a Super Saiyan according to Noire, he was staying there and she had said he was bragging one day about becoming a Super Saiyan.

"He has become so over confident, while I feel you shouldn't slack off, you aren't cocky like he is. Hell, you can at least stay mentally straight! But he was orange and not gold, so I could be wrong and he's still trying to transform." Noire said to me the one day I was told about him.

* * *

 **Planeptune Bacillicom**

"I'm back!" I announced as I entered the door, I did some quest since Plutia said she wasn't feeling good earlier. Normally I wouldn't go, but Histoire asked me as Plutia actually had a reason. I was expecting to get a response, but no one was answering, I saw Histoire hiding under the couch.

"Mother Histoire? What's wrong?" I asked her, she was shaking in what I think is fear. I suddenly felt a… not so pleasant energy. "Arfoire!? No, it's different. Wait a second…. Aunt Iris Heart?" As I wondered this, Iris Heart walked around the corner.

"Oh, hello there Mikey, I was about to go looking for you!" Iris Heart said. I got excited; it was always fun to hang out with Auntie Iris Heart!

"Auntie Iris Heart!" I proclaimed running up and hugging Iris Heart, She gave me a pat to the head and put me in her chest; I turned red and felt warm. I got the same feeling with Iris Heart as I do Plutia. I wonder why.

"I just saw you a couple hours ago and you miss me so much? You haven't been thinking anything dirty have you~?" Iris Heart asked me. I tensed up for some reason, I don't like the way she used the word 'dirty'.

"D-dirty? Ummm….I doesn't think thoughts can b-become d-d-dirty s-soooo...I-I don't t-thing so!" I said stumbling. Man today is an off day today.

"Oh my, so pure. That's not what I mean silly. What I mean is-" Before she could finish, the door busted open. Jay had visited, and was staring at me. "Oh….good timing Jay, I was just about to explain some mature things to little Mikey, would you like to join us~?" Iris Heart asked in a strange way.

"I don't care about what you're doing. Michael! Stop letting you gets shoved in her cleavage and c'mon!" Jay yelled. I was confused.

"Huh? Come where?" I asked. I really didn't know what he was talking about. He growled.

"Outside so I can kick your ass! And before you dare make a damn sexual joke Iris Heart; if you try to weaken him in any way I will blast you into nothing!" Jay proclaimed. I could tell, he was really serious. I nodded as I walked up and smirked.

"Fine, I guess we can see who's stronger." I said simply. I turned back to Iris Heart and hugged her again. "I got to go, sorry Iris….he's really cranky right now." I said to Iris Heart, who sighed.

"I understand, I could play with Histoire….hmmm….or maybe I'll just watch you guys! We'll have to see!" Iris Heart said. I just shrugged as I walked out the door with Jay. We flew off, and landed in a clearing already filled with craters form me and Goku training, but I haven t told anybody that. We landed and starred each other down, and we each got into a fighting position.

"Heh, hope your ready buddy!" I said, he snarled at me.

"Shut your damn mouth...I'm here to kill you! And once I'm done with you I'm going to kill the others!" Jay yelled at me. What! Kill!?

"Sorry, but I think you got that backwards!" I yelled. Jay started yelling getting himself covered in an orange aura. His eyes were empty and his hair turned into a dark orange.

"What now!" Jay yelled at me. I'm starting to get worried…. Oh well! "Jay….you can't beat me like that. Here let me show you, haaaaaaaaa!" I yelled, muscles tensing, hair starting to flash and my eyes green. "HAAAA!" I became a Super Saiyan.

"About time." Jay said. Now you need to know, I haven't learned to control this form.

"I don't know who you are! And frankly I don't care! So I'm going to break you!" I said grabbing his wrist.

"What?!" Jay asked shocked, I crushed his hand causing everything up to his elbow to break.

"Like a kit-kit bar!" I yelled again, before hitting him with a kidney punch.

* * *

 **Hey quick announcement, I have part of the sequel to Dimensional link up called "Hyper dimension Neptunia Dimensional Link 2! MK GEN 2" which is one of the sequel's to Dimensional Link. It doesn't have Super Saiyan and if it does, they'll be on CPU level. The other sequel (and somewhat of a sequel to this) is Saiyan Rebirth which will be released on Christmas Eve. Also, probably going to be less than twenty chapters left at this point. Maybe, I know for a fact that it's not going to be less than thirty. Anyways, I got to go to the other computer since Chrome is being an ass. Chow!**

* * *

 **Deleted scene: Iris Dirty comments (Sorry I couldn't help myself)**

"D-d-dirty thought...Uhmmm….what even are those?" Michael asked, being a thirteen year old with the mind of a nine year old, he was curious yet for some reason disgusted by this comment.

"Hmmm well….it's when you start thinking of kissing someone….or seeing them naked or-" Iris Heart grabbed him and pulled him closer as he tried to back up, pushing her chest against his back. "-Thinking of doing some 'Naughty things'~. So, you weren't thinking of any of that were you?" Iris Heart asked Michael, which he wasn't, until when brought it up. Though the only bad thing he could think of was her naked since he didn't know what was bad about kissing; nor did he know what she meant by 'naughty'.

"U-uhmmm…." Michael's face turned red. "N-n-no!" Michael said.

"Are you sure~?" Iris Heart asked, pointing her finger across his chest. "You don't want me to strip right now are you? You know I would gladly-" before Iris Heart could finish, Vert had busted through the door. And she looked very angry.

"I knew it! Michael, come her now!" Vert yelled. Michael was scared of Iris Heart, but he was scare of his big sis when she was in her, and I quote, "Super Mega Uber over Protective Big Sis Otaku Waifu mode'. Who wrote this on the script!?

"C-coming sis!" Michael said running over. Vert quickly left, flying to Leanbox as quick as she could, Michael actually thought she was almost flying as fast as he was in base. Though not as fast as kaioken mode.


	25. Battle of Rivals-or is it?

**Points of Authority- Linkin Park**

"Okay, let's do it." Michael told Jay, they both charged at each other firing multiple KI blast, then punched each other in the face. They gave off a yell which gave off many flashes. They then got locked in hand to hand combat at high speed, dodging, throwing, and blocking punches and kicks. Michael jumped up and threw a **Big Bang Attack** at the ground, making an explosion that Jay was caught in. Jay through five punches, Michael dodged them all and blocked the last one. Michael through seven punches: three were direct hits, three were blocked and the final one was dodged; but Michael knead Jay in the stomach and elbowed him into the ground. Before he hit the ground, Jay landed on his hands, got on his feet and fired multiple orange KI blast. Michael did the same but fired blue KI blast.

" **REVENGE SHOT!** " Jay yelled firing a red blast, Michael crossed his arms and blocked the blast. Jay flew through the smoke and punched Michael in the face, and followed up with ten punches in the gut, all with KI added to it. Michael grabbed his fist and kneed him in the jaw. After that he pulled his fist back and punched Jay in the face, then threw twenty KI enforced punches into his gut, then he kicked him in the ribs and used KIAI shock wave mockingJay into the ground. Jay charged his orange False-Super Saiyan aura, and Michael charged up his yellow Super Saiyan aura.

"Haaaaa!" They both yelled, fist colliding sending shockwaves destroying the environment around them. Michael hit Jay in the face, and then did a roundhouse kick to his right arm, after that he put his hands in front of him and blasted him away. Michael landed on the ground with his arms crossed while Jay crashed into a rock. Michael huffed.

"You can't beat me with that form Jay. The power difference in our base is too little for the power difference of these forms." Michael stated. To prove his point he fired a volley of thirty KI blast. "My power level is just too high for you to-" Before Michael could finish he sensed a power spike behind him and deflected a blast. He opened his eyes in shock. Holden was standing there.

"Hey Michael. How's it going?" Holden asked. Michael was wondering how he was alive, but noticed something. His eyes were purple, and his eyes were a darker color than normal. Michael flared up his aura. Holden started yelling and he interd his second gear mode, or flame mode as Michael called it. His power was greater than normal, so he knew something was up. "Take this!" He yelled firing a blast, but before he could, Michael kicked him in half causing him to explode somehow. Jay was utterly shocked.

"Y-you actually killed him!?" Jay asked shocked. Michael looked back at him with fury in his eyes. As he landed back where he was before.

"I'm going to show you….no mercy...copying my friends. WHAT HAPPENED TO JAY!" Michael asked in a charge kicking Jay out of the rock.

"Jay? Well it's quite simple. He's dead, Arfoire had absorbed all of his energy and cloned him. Although I am the better-" Michael snapped before he broke his wrist, and then flipping him over breaking his legs and arms.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" He asked, his saiyan cells kicking in making him furious.

"He...he….he….She's in Lowee. Soon your little flat queen is going to be-" Before he could finish Michael threw him in the air and disintegrated him with a very powerful KI wave. After that he flew towards Lowee at full speed, hoping he wouldn't be too late. He was in such a hurry he used a Super Kaioken to get there faster.

 **END SONG**

* * *

 **Lowee**

"Finally i'm here!" Michael exclaimed turning off his Kaioken. He ran through the door of the bacillicom. Some guards tried getting him to slow down knowing him, but he used his KIAI to get them out of the way. He ran until he made it to Blancs door which he threw opened the door to see Blanc working on her laptop. He ran turned off his Super Saiyan and ran up to hug Black. "Blanc! Thank god you're fine!" Michael said with joy, Blanc was confused.

"Michael what's wrong?" Blanc asked. Michael clinched his fist, and Black took notice. "What happened?" Blacn asked, knowing something was wrong.

"We need all of the guards on high alert, Arfoire is alive and she's going to take you out first Blanc!" Michael told her, which caught Blanc off guard.

"I thought you killed that old bitch." Blanc told Michael angry. Michael nodded.

"I did too. But she's alive, and I'm not going to let her kill you! I'm going to tell the others, so be careful while i'm gone." Michael told Blanc. "Wait….if I stop her now...I won't need to warn the others!" Michael thought. But then he realized that's something he shouldn't rely on.

"Ok, I just warned my guards." Blanc said. Michael nodded.

"Right, I'll be back in thirty minutes tops!" Michael said, blasting off to Lastation to Lastation to warn Noire; then to Planeptune to warn Histoire, and then to Leanbox to warn his sister Vert. Another battle was about to commence.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, but I wanted to save his battle with Arfoire for the next Chapter. This last segment is when things get dark, and you might know how the story ends if you read Dimensional link. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I've been working on MK GEN 2 lately, but I think i'm going to finish this first since it's almost done. And if I do, it'll be one or two chapters. Also, I'll be working on Saiyan Rebirth which will be released on Christmas eve or Christmas day easter time so I don't know if I'll finsih before Christmas, but I plan too. Anyways, Cya!**


	26. THE RETURN OF THE EMOJI'S!

**Okay not going to lie, I'm really wanting to get this story done and over with, so if from here on out if the story seems rushed, I apologize. But were almost at the end of the story, and this was supposed to be finished when Dimensional Link was. Anyways, let's move on.**

* * *

 **In lowee**

"Awwww shit!" I yelled, rushing to get back to Lowee. I felt a power spike which was just as big as Arfoire was before. There was only one slight concern, I could tell they were holding back. I flew over and saw a hole in the Basilicom door, where alongside White Heart were a bunch of dead guards. And as the faker had said, Arfoire was right there too, staring down White Heart who looked to be exhausted and injured due to blood coming out of a cut on her arm. White Heart went for a slam with her axe, but missed. I got a sneaky drop kick to the face landing next to White Heart. "Wassup, sorry I'm late, but you know how sis is." I told White Heart.

"Tch, damn it thunder tits, Im dying waiting for you brother and your crushing him in your tits!" White Heart exclaimed. Arfoire had gotten up and popped her neck.

"Look who finally decided to show themselves, Mr. Super Saiyan." Arfoire said to me. How did hse know what a Super Saiyan was? Don't know, what I do know is that Blanc needed to get the hell out of here! I turned Super Saiyan and grabbed White Heart, then flew away.

"Michael the bitch is back there!" White Heart yelled at me. I kept flying, I was flying to Lastation and then all the way back. "Hey don't ignore me you little ass! Turn around!" White Heart yelled at me again. This woman is pissing off the wrong person at the wrong time.

"Would you stop being such an arrogant bitch! You're going to bled out if I go back! Now we're going to Planeptune and then-" Just as I was about to explain my new plan, something slashed into my back cutting my skin and having blood come out. Then I was blasted there three times, so I fell holding onto White Heart. We fell through some trees making us separate and crash to the ground. My Super Saiyan faded and Blanc turned to normal. "Son of a-"

"HDD transforming bitch." I heard Arfoire say finishing the sentence for me. How did she catch up to me so fast! No, that doesn't matter, what does matter is kicking her ass. "Now your next CPU!" Arfoire said to her. I got up and decided it would be best to Super Saiyan.

"Welp there goes plan A, running away. I guess it's time for plan B then!" I yelleld flying forward, I threw a punch and she blocked it, I then kicked her in the neck and punched her in the nose. I jumped up and shot three blue KI blast, but just like my last attacks she barely moved. "W-what! Grrr…. **BIG BANG ATTACK!** " I yelled, firing a full powered shot. It hit her, and she didn't even blocked, but she moved straight through it and fired three energy slashes, all which cut me on my chest spilling blood. She then fired an energy ball, launching me away into a crater knocking me out of Super Saiyan again. How was she so strong! I mean, her power level hadn't increased much, and she wasn't holding back any power; yet she was losing energy and her power level wasn't being effected.d

"Michael! Damn you, no one hits my nephew!" Blanc yelled. She no longer had the power to go HDD or to use her weapons so she just failed to throw a punch. Arfoire grabbed Blanc by the throat. I could feel Blanc's energy decreasing along with the environment, while Armoires energy continued to increase. Blanc punched and kicked but all she was doing was making her death quicker. I couldn't move because of all the pain I was feeling at that moment. Eventually her energy hit zero, and the energy of Lowee was dropping rapidly.

 **Superheroes- The Script**

"Ha! And with that my strength has increased significantly!" Arfoire yelled. I was not only mad...but EXTREMELY PISSED OFF! I found the strength to get up as I felt my power increasing.

"Damn it….first you killed my best friends and…." I realized what emotion I felt around Plutia and peashy that one time. It was love. "And someone I loved. And then you kill my aunt…..your not going to get away with this!" I yelled. I got a power boost due to my rage, and stacked my Super Saiyan on top of that. I charged forward and punched her in the face, I must have surprised her since I caught her off guard as she stumbled.

"W-what! Where did this power come from!?" Arfoire yelled I gritted my teeth hitting a meteor combo. I was happy to answer her stupid question.

"THIS! IS MY PAIN! TURNED INTO MY POWER!" I yelled, tears leaving my eyes as I hit Arfoire in her gut, and then followed up to her and pushing a charged KI blast into her face knocking her away. After that I flew forward punching her in the gut again, and kicking her in the ribs. I felt her power level decrease, but it went back up immediately as her energy drained. I uppercutted her into the air and sledgehammered her into the ground.

"Your not suppose to be this strong...not even in that blasted form!" Arfoire yelleld. I ran up and punched her in the face, then did a combo of fifty punches and kicks. When I finished, her power level once again returned to normal with a loss of energy.

"YOU CAN'T TELL A SAIYAN'S STRENGTH IN NUMBERS! **SUPER KAIOKEN!** " I yelled getting another power boost. " **Ka-me-ha-me-haaaa!** " I yelled, firing a super version of my Kamehameha. She was hit, and there was a giant explosion. I landed on the ground with all of my power drained. "Try coming back from that….bitch." I said out loud, not wanting an answer.

 **End Song**

"Well if you really insist." Arfoire said from the dust. A blast came out and blasted me away. Now I was barely conscious. "One year. I'm going to give you one year to train and beat me. Heck I won't even grind! Good luck, Michael." Arfoire said to me, as she walked off in the dust. But I fell unconscious too weak to even move.

* * *

 **Planeptune Bacillicom- Michael's room. 2:AM Saturday**

I woke up. I can sense I'm in Planeptune, but I can also sense that there's little to no energy on the other side of the continent, so Lowee. I then sighed with my nose as I had become depressed. "One year huh? I think I can get strong enough presuming she sticks to her word and doesn't train. If I just work on mastering Super Saiyan and my base form I should be fine." I tell myself mentally said to myself. I notice that I'm snuggling with something solid and is breathing since I can feel its breath. I open my eyes to see Plutia, snuggled up to me wearing dark purple pajamas, she looked adorable. Skidder and Pup were at the other end of the bed I on their own beds I had asked Plutia to make, she also made them dollies for them to sleep with, which they liked.

"Mmmmm...Mikey…." Plutia mumbled as I tried to get up to put her in her room. I just sighed and snuggled with her too, I feel like it anyways. Worst comes to worse I'll get yelled at by Histoire, so there's nothing bad that can happen. And if I get kicked out of the Bacillicom I'll just have Plutia visit me when I'm in Lastation and Leanbox. But that didn't matter right now, I held Plutia closely.

"Your fine Plutia….if she tries to touch you I'll make sure she is tortured beyond infinity." I said rubbing her head, she giggled and got a better grip over me, so I just let myself fall asleep. "And tomorrow….I'll train harder than I ever had before." I said to myself.

* * *

 **Planeptune Bacillicom- 6 AM Saturday**

"It's time." I said to myself. I got up, detaching Plutia from me and walked over to my GI Goku gave me. Plutia must have fixed it while I was out, since she was probably the one to find me. I quickly changed, as I was about to put on my upper GI I heard Plutia shuffle, seems like me moving must have started waking her up. I'm happy I became smarter after Peashy and Holden passed away. I mean, not too much smarter, but smarter. "Shhh….c'mon Plutia, let's get you to bed." I said picking up Plutia and putting her on my back. I went into her room and tucked her in, and she eventually fell back into deep slumber, cuddling with Pup and with Skidder laying down, but being a protecter ready to die for her safety. I petted him, and continued to go where I needed to go. As I was walking out to the lower parts of the bacillicom I noticed there were lots of guards, even in the stairs.

 **The grind- TCU Baseball 2012**

It was still dark, but I don't care. I started off with Push ups, a total of five thousand. And I can not stop until I am done. "One-thousand five hundred and one…...One-thousand five hundred and two…..One-thousand five hundred and two…" once I finished that, I had to go on to the next step. Five-thousand sit ups.

"Okay….One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…." I said going off. At this point it looked like to be about 6:45 AM. "Seven-Hundred and thirty-two, Seven-Hundred and thirty-three,..." I was feeling pain, oh the burn and pain and want to give up is unbearable; but I don't give up. I won't give up. I can not give up! "Two-thousand eight-hundred and nine…..Two-thousand nine-hundred…" I once again finished and got back up. Now that that was done it was time to run seventy laps around the bacillicom tower. By the time I finished that it was 8:AM, Histoire should be getting up in an hour if she isn't getting up early to check up on me.

 **Swich song: This is how winners are made**

"Heh, that kid's an idiot." I heard a guard say. But I ignored him, as I was ready to start my real training, that was just a warm up compared to what I'm going to be doing. I tensed up my muscles.

" **Kaioken times five!** " I yelled, maxing my Kaioken, adding pain to my already painful work out. I threw punches and kicks into the air ferociously as fast as I could, ending up doing a combo of five-thousand. After that I started doing back flips and front flips, doing two-thousand and five-hundred in total. I noticed as the sun got higher, it got hotter, today was going to be a hot day. Perfect for training as my body is going to be bone dry by the end of this, heck it's already asking for water as my throat is burning, as hot as an raging inferno. I powered up to my 100% maximum power and fired a KI blast at some trees, but the KI blast slowly turned around and hit directly. I fired another three blast and went down to my Triple Kaioken, and tanked the energy blast directly. I could see I was starting to gather attention of other people, but I don't care, I can move locations tomorrow.

"Is this a movie film area?" I heard a person ask. I shot five KI blast around me and started dodging as they tried to home on me. One hit me, I pushed one to the ground and used my aura to push the other three away, which exploded on the ground. I wiped my fist on my lip, there was blood, which means I'm working hard enough. I started blocking and dodging the attack from my clones and eventually I killed them, and they disappeared. Only one more step.

 **Song Change: I am a Champion**

" **Ka-me-ha-me-haaaa!** " I yeleld firing a Kamehameha. I made it bend up and fly directly down ontop of me. I deactivated my Kaioken and flew up to where the Kamehameha was in front of me instead of above me. I extended my arms and legs and activated my aura. "Ha!" I yelled, tanking the blast and being launched into the ground. I got up, my GI was torn a bit and I had scratches and bruises on me, but also some blood coming from my head. I looked at a clock I put on a stump I made, it was 9: AM. After this, I eat a senzu bean, eat some food, and take an one hour nap. Then I'll continue training outside of the city, where I can go all out without worries.

 **End song**

* * *

I entered through the stairway of the bacillicom, going straight to the Kitchen. Before I could bother to even get their, Histoire flew over to me at very fast speeds.

"Michael! Where have you been!? I was worried that you went off to fight Arfoire! And to add to that, why is your clothes torn!" Histoire was yelling. I smirked before smiling a laughing.

"Sorry Mother Histoire, I was out back training. I gotta be ready when Arfoire comes back, i'm not letting her kill anymore people I care about!" I told Histoire in a serious voice. I loved Histoire like I did my sister and last aunt, but I won't let her stop me.

"Oh I see. Very well then, but you better at least leave a note next time understand!" Histoire told me. I was actually kinda scared of Histoire when she was angry, it reminded me of my step-mother. Well, I kinda consider Histoire my step-mother since I'm never going back to earth, so I guess she is my step-mother. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I looked around and saw that Plutia was still sleeping.

"Hey Histoire, I have to ask you something." I whispered to Histoire. Since she is quite literally part of a book, she is pretty smart. Or at least I think it is.

"Yes, what is it Michael? I am quite literally an open book.(-_-)." Histoire said, I mean she is an open book so I guess what she says is true.

"Well you see, I've been getting this weird feeling around Plutia when we get close, or if we're hanging out and things like that. I have Ideas but I was hoping you knew what it was." I whispered to Histoire, who seemed to be caught off guard by the question.

"O-oh! (O_O). I think I know, I believe you're feeling love." Histoire told me. I thought so, but I ain't got a clue on what to do with that. Maybe go on a date? No, only friends do that…. Meh, I'll do it after I kill Arfoire.

"Ok, thanks Mother! I'm gonna eat then take a nap."

"Yaaaay….more naps with Mikey." Plutia said from behind me.

"Aaaah! Dear goddess you scared me Plutia!" I said to Plutia. Huh, now that I thnk about it that phrase would be proper since Plutia is a goddess. But anyways, me and Plutia ate, napped, and then went in the woods; Plutia wanted to watch me train so I brought her along with me. She transformed to help me, and then she embarrased me with her tits causing me to just give up the last five hundrd ist ups I had to do just so I can ditch Iris Heart and go see Noire, which I knew I could rely on to help me train.


	27. CHRISTMAS!

**YO! DJ SMDBZ- Nah i'm joking again. Anyway, I decide instead of doing a bunch of training chapters, imma do one on christmas, Vert and Noire being annihilated, one on valentine's day (I don't plan on it being released on that day but if it's close then I might) and the ending. #MajinVegetaSceneIncoming. What do I mean? Well if you read dimensional Link then you would know. Now let's get going.**

* * *

 **Planeptune Bacillicom, Christmas day**

You know, I never thought about my family. My cousins, friends, none of them. Well except for the people here. I've been here for quite a while. Almost a whole year, I got here at the end of a winter now i'm at the beginning of one. I guess time flies when you're training, not that I need it too. For the first time I can recall, it's snowing in planeptune, strange I know, but still the first time. I'm coming back from training. I didn't get up to wish anyone merry christmas, I didn't bother to get anyone presents either. It's just meaningless right now. Think of it this way, why try to cherish memories, when you could try your best to make sure you have some later? But, doesn't mean I can't get them something. I have lots of money, since I go on at least three quest dailey.

"Hello sir, how may I help you little guy?" A lady at the counter asked me. I decided to get Plutia some sewing stuff first, since I live with her.

"Umm….I need sowing material...mam." I told her, with my shy voice. Yeah i'm shy. Strange I know but atleast I was able to enter the store. I got some things and left with no money spent since the lady was nice. Now its Sister Vert, I guess I'll just get her a game. I arrived at one, and realized she had all of the ones that I was able to buy, so it's time for plan B! Jewelry….welp, by wallet.

"Hello there young gentlemen, how may we help you?" A old man with a fancy suit and a monocle asked me. Very fancy indeed, reminds me of a youtuber….what was his name again? Ahhh, doesn't matter.

"Uhmm...I need some necklaces sir…" I told him.

"Ahhh, I see, very good timing! A little cut down on the wire, but still. What would Lady Green Heart's little brother like?" He asked me. How did he know that? "Youtube young sir, your face says it all." He then left and gave me two necklaces.

"Ummm...thank you sir!" I said, I tried to give him money but he disappeared. Wow, free christmas. Now to get some dresses I guess. But I know you don't want to hear the details, so here's the end result. After getting some measurements (don't ask how it was very embarrassing) I got one dress for each of them. Plutia had gotten a purple dress, with some blue flowers on it. Vert I had gotten a green dress with white on the sleeves and on the bottom, but it still looked different from the one she had. Noire I had gotten a black dress like Verts, but the difference was that it had a red jewel on it that matched her eyes.

"That'll be 457'789 credits sir!" The cash register said. RIP my wallet. "Thank you, have a nice christmas!" The lady said to me after I paid. I walked along the snowy surprisingly abandoned streets. I'm starting to get home sick now, I miss everyone. I wonder how my cousins are doing? Or my friends, they probably think I ran away. Unless they figured out I died, which is most likely. I made it to the front of the bacillicom and stopped to take a deep breath, and walk in. I could just fly up there, but it would give me less time to prepare myself.

"Hello bob." I said to the guard.

"Oh hey Michael, need a lift up?" The guard asked, reaching towards his elevator key. I shook my head and walked up the stairs. As I was about to reach the handle, I stopped. Was this what I really wanted to do? I could train more if I ran away….no, that'd be wrong.

"Hey Histoire, im ba-" Before I could finish I noticed the emptiness of the place. I walked in and saw a note on the table. They were out looking for me, everyone. I sighed and decided to get some food, but before I could reach.

"Mikey?" I heard someone ask, it Plutia. Wasnt she out looking for me? "There you are...everyone's looking for you. Besides Histy, she's waiting for a call for the bacillicom." Plutia said to me in her normal slow tone.

"Oh...sorry, I was getting things for everyone. Speaking of which-" I said getting her things out. "Merry Christmas Plutia." I said to her, she grabbed her things and held them tight, she then sneezed. "Sick?" I asked.

"Yeah…..thank you…..Mikey." She said. I nodded, guiding her back to her room. I put her into her bed and put her stuff on her counter. "Mikey?" She asked me as I was about to exit. I turned around, sighed, and went back to lay down with her. You know, at this point I don't know what she thinks about me. Although, after words the others arrived and I gave them there presents. I got scolded by Histoire, thanked in a weird way by Noire, and violated by Vert. So how was this christmas? Well it was decent. Although, I had to sleep cramped since I had to sleep with Vert and Plutia, it was fine!

"Why it's lovely, thank you Michael!" Vert said to me. She liked her presents.

"Thanks. N-not that i'm happy or anything, I could have easily gotten this myself." Noire said. Meh, I'll take it. Good thing she didn't notice she only got one thing unlike the others. I apologized to Histoire, as I didn't know what to get her, and she was fine.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. But I want to hurry up and finsih this, plus I cant think on what else to add to the chapter. In anycase, I will see you again. LFFR (Like-Follow-Faivoite-review).**


	28. The final count down PT1

**Now….we only have a couple of chapters left….it's almost over now. The chapters are going to be longer. Now, things are going to get dark, violent. Now, it's time. Can are hero's training prevail? Well you may or may not know already….but lets see.**

* * *

 **Lastation Bacillicom- 4 PM**

Today is the day. Today is the day I will defeat Arfoire….I'm going to make her suffer! Slowly kill her and make her suffer until! Woah, where did that come from? Meh, nothing to worry about. Worst come to worst I just become an enraged Super Saiyan. I put on my GI, and I went onto the rooftop, as I can sense Armoires energy coming closer. Fun fact, the whole area Blanc controlled is nothing but a dead wasteland. When Arfoire took Blanc's energy she must have also taken the area's life force energy as well, somehow. I gave a smirk.

"So you finally show up….Arfoire." I said turning around. And as I expected, Arfoire was right there, also smirking. "I've been waiting for a chance to kill your ass." I said to her. I'm not the one to swear often, but I don't think right now is a time to care about that.

"I can tell, you look buffer than before. I know you don't like fighting in cities, may we take this away from here?" Arfoire asked. I nodded, no way I would miss that chance. And so she summoned wings, and we flew over to a nearby rocky area. Man this place would have been useful during training. "Will this do?" Arfoire asked me.

"Oh It'll be more than just fine. Now, I must be polite when I ask this, are you ready to die?" I asked in an aggressive tone, turning Super Saiyan. Although I never told you, during my training I learned to master Super Saiyan with Goku….which was a chapter never uploaded because the author forgot and realized after words when he released the next chapter.

"Hmmm….not really. If you think your going to fight me first, you're wrong. You must fight to get to me, so I hope your ready." Arfoire said to me. Suddenly, copies of Jay and Holden appeared again. They both transformed, I simply huffed and killed them with one blow. And it wasn't my Saiyan genes making me mad, I just had no hesitation to do it anymore. Arfoire seemed a little shocked on how easily and unhesitantly I killed them.

"You're not going to win trying to make me feel sad about killing your clones. I was serious when I told you I was going to kill you." I told Arfoire. She hummed for a second, before creating three clones of White Heart. "I guess you didn't get the memo." I said to her. I punched a hole through one of them, a second White Hart charged at me dropping her Axe, but I dodged by vanishing and kicked her in half. Both of the copies exploded. And then before the copy could move, I blasted her into oblivion with a KI blast.

"Hmmm….you killed all of them without Hesitation. Okay, how about this?" Arfoire said, summoning four copies of herself, though I can sense their only half as strong as she is. I just put my earphones in.

 **Ultranumb- Blue Stahli**

"All right bring it on!" I yelled. One of them charged at me and I jumped up throwing a blast towards the ground. The second Arfoire jumped up about to slash me, but I kicked away the Scythe and puncehed her to the ground. The rest of them shot Ice spears at me, I countered by using my aura to break the spears. I then shot a bunch of blue energy blast at the ground, then fired a energy beam at them. Before the dust could clear I sliced one of the clones in half with my sword, making it explode. After that I vanished behind one of them and kicked them in the gut followed up by a knee to the jaw. I fell on my hands and grabbed the clone by the neck with my legs, slamming her to the ground as I turned snapping her neck. "You're next." I said to the last clone. I vanished behind it and shot a Kienzan or Destructo Disk, cutting it in half. Huh, I've gained a love for slashing people in half. I stared down Arfoire, the real one. There's nothing more for her to throw my way now.

"Impressive. I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty, that is if I you can hurt me." Arfoire said to me. Please, this should be easy. I charged forward throwing multiple punches into Arfoire stomach. After that I did a spin kick into her neck, I then followed up doing three back flips, then fring seven blue energy blast, injuring Arfoire. Or atleast thats what I thought, her damn barrier is still up. Oh just incase I forgot to mention, she has a barrier she keeps repairing with her SP, as well as healing herself. She ran up and slashed me with her scythe, I only got cuts as I'm faster than her, and I countered by upper cutting her in the jaw. I vanished and reappeared behind her, when she turned around I sledgehammered her head, but she slashed me across the chest. I jumped back doing three back flips, but she fired three energy slashes, they barely touched me but each slice drew blood. One cut my face, one cut my leg, and the other cut my side. I fired an energy blast volley at Arfoire, which when the dust cleared she wasn't injured.

"Damn...guess I gotta just hit harder! Eat this!" I yelled, firing multiple energy blast,then an energy beam. It exploded, and I sensed Armoires shield weaken; but due to me being so unlucky it didn't break and she just restored it. "God dang it! This is just like trying to hurt Majin Buu….just absorbs every hit, but just like him you're not invincible!"

"No, I'm indestructible!" Arfoire yelled, I dashed forward and punched her in the stomach multiple times, then launched her in the air with an uppercut, after words I punched her into the ground. I fired a charged blue energy blast, then shot multiple blue blast. Although I still did no damage, but at least her SP is slowly draining. "Are you ready to just roll over and die?" Arfoire asked me.

"Not yet! **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!** " I yelled shooting the iconic blue energy wave. My kamehameha wave exploded making a big blue explosion. Although she lost a lot of energy, she still hasn't taken damage.

 **The resistance-Skillet**

"Her weakness is that she uses her SP for everything and she can't recharge it...but it's like she has an endless amount….darn it!" I yelled, firing another barrage of blue energy blast. I then shot multiple yellow energy beams at Arfoire, but she once again didn't take damage. Three condensed energy blast were flown towards me, I activated an energy barrier, making the blast do now damage to me. When I dropped the barrier Arfoire had stabbed me in through the ribs with and ice spear, I kicked her in the gut ripping out the ice spear, then elbowed her to the ground. The spear went directly through me, so I'm going to have to finish this quickly. But I should save my best for last, as it will probably kill me, but as long as Arfoire dies it doesn't matter.

"Take this!" She yelled firing more energy blades, seriously who does she thinks she is Trunks? Janemba! I could see it, it's not too far fetched. I easily dodged all of the attacks, but she appeared behind me, dropping her scythe I had no time to do anything but grab it. "What's wrong, running out of steam?" Arfoire asked.

"Not...by….a...longshot….ha!" I yeleld firing an energy blast and kicking the scythe away. After that I went in for a punch, but I felt a massive pain in my stomach, and stopped. She took this time to use the for- I mean her magic to push me away into the ground. I clutched my stab wound in pain, this is going to suck. "Grrr...dammit. Ha! For NARNIA" I yelled charging forward.

"Wait for what-" I caught her off guard and punched her in the face.

"Ka me…." I said kicking her away. "Ha me…." I said again, kicking her into a mountain. "HA!" I yeleld, I fired a Super Kamehameha at Arfoire, which made a explosion twice as big as the normal Kamehameha did. I sensed her barrier nearly broke, but she repaired it. On the plus side that took about another fifth of her SP, meaning that she is at about half of her total SP. I coughed up some blood, damn that wound is getting to me.

"Impressive move, but you'll need to do more. If that's the best you got, I think I'm just going to kill you know. After all I'm quite bored." Arfoire said to me. Damn, no choice then.

 **Headstrong-Trapt**

"Dammit no choice! HAAAAAA!" I started yelling my yellow aura appearing over me. I my muscles tensed up, and the ground started to shatter. Winds were picking up and the nearby ocean had a couple typhoons as well. "SUPER KAIOKEN!" I yelled. A red aura appeared over me, and I charge forward punching Arfoire away. I threw a volley of punches into her stomach, and kicked her away. I then flew forward sludge hammering her into the ground.

"Gah, I forgot about the Kio-whatever!" Arfoire said. I drop kicked her, not kicked, drop kicked her into a mounting. I then put my hands together as I coughed up more blood. Slowly, a red light started forming in my hands.

" **Ten times ka-me-ha-me-ha!** " I yelled, firing a red Kamehameha. Arfoire was engulfed by the blast and a red light surrounded the air so far that you could see it and feel it from Leanbox.

 **END SONG**

"Ha….eat that...bastard." I said, I coughed up some blood and fell to the ground, which hurt due to my fatigue. I sensed for her, and then to my surprise, I could still sense her! "W-what!" I yeleld in surprise. Arfoire walked out, smirking. She had lots of blood and bruises, but they were disappearing. But before they could disappear, she stopped. She ran out of SP. I would get up, but she slashed me with her scythe and injured my leg. And then slashed me in the face knocking me out, then slashed me in the right shoulder. God. Damn. It.

* * *

 **One punch man- emotional/sad theme. I dunno what its dubbed**

I felt wet. It wasn't blood, although I was bleeding. I got up and looked at the sky, it was dark and raining, not to mention the thunder storm. I can sense sis and Plutia, there safe...Noire….Noire!

"N-no! C'mon body fly!" I yelled flying over to Lastation. The streets of the once big and industrial city are empty. No one soul breathed, which is very bad for me. I landed in front of the bacilli and ran in, all there was is blood, not even corpses. "Aw shit, aw shit, aw shit, awww shiiiit!" I yelled stumbling up the stairs, where I eventually made it too Noire's area. Everything was destroyed, cuts and blood everywhere, but where is Noire…. I can sense she's alive, barely. I run up to the roof, to see Noire laying there in the rain.

"No, no, no, no, no. no no, NO GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled running up. I put my hand on her chest, her heart isn't beating, but I can sense she's barely alive; not to mention she hasn't blown into pixels. I held her hand and held it tight, not expecting anything in response. But to my surprise, I felt her grip get tighter, and she smiled a bit. That was the last thing I saw of Noire, as she was blown into pixels. I felt my anger rise, and started yelling as I flew to where I assumed she would be next, Leanbox. She knows how to click my buttons, and if I know my villains, she would start going for the people I love; killing the one I love most last. I'm extremely pissed off now. I….will kill her, even if that means killing myself.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I've been busty lately. You know, christmas party's and such thigns I was forced to go to. Anyway's, I'll make sure the next chapter has atleast 4'000 words, so It'll be awhile before it comes out. The first chapter to Saiyan Rebirth is out as well! So I got to worry for the next chapter, but only next month. ANYWAY gonna go work on MK/ GEN 2, so….chow!**


	29. A super saiyan beyond Super Saiyan

**Leanbox bacillicom**

"VERT!" I yelled flying into the bacillicom door's. Something was up, there was not guards, but there wasn't any blood either. I ran up to where Vert's room was, and slammed the door open. Vert was there, and had a look of shock and surprise that I walked in. "Oh thank god sis you're okay!" I yelled.

"Michael are you okay?! You're all bloodied and injured, let me make a call and we'll get you patched up." Vert said.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! Arfoire is on her way here, I don't know where she is, but she's coming over here!" I yelled, she got a serious face.

"I see, very well. We better get prepared before-" Before Vert could finish there was an explosion, which destroyed the whole bacillicom. Of course it didn't hurt me, but I could see it would most likely hurt Vert. I got out of the rubble, like seriously, where the hell did this cliche explosion come from?

"Vert are you okay?" I asked, expecting an answer.

"Yes, I am-" She stopped in her sentence, just as I sensed an energy spike. I turned around, just to see Vert fall to the ground, with Arfoire having her Scythe covered in blood. I felt something snap, it was a familiar feeling, but still different. I clinched my fist, recalling all of my memories of Vert.

"Ahhh….another one fall's. Quite pathetic actually." Arfoire said.

"My whole life….I wanted a sister, a little one, but a sister none of the less, and here you are killing her. Heh,heh,heh….hahahaha, hahahahahh! Grrrr…..I'm not going to let you live for this." I told Arfoire. It was then the damn broke. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled, all the rubble flew away. My muscles grew bigger, my hair became spyker, which my Super Saiyan form didn't do. And to top it, my power at least doubled. With a sparkling aura, I had done it, I had reached the second level. "I'm going to love watching you suffer." I told Arfoire.

 **IMPORTANT MIDDLE CHAPTER NOTE! Now the form is a 2x multiplier, but with the radge boost it becomes a 3.5 multiplayer, but this boost leaves when you master the form. Or that's how I put it. ANW**

 **PLAY END OF ME- Ashes Remain**

"W-what! You think you can beat me by making your hair even spikier?" Arfoire asked. Michael vanished, reappearing behind Arfoire, having them back to back.

"Beat you? Know, I think I can absolutely slaughter you." Michael said, before backhanding her her in the gut away, then followed up to a punch to the gut. After he had punched Arfoire, he vanished, reappearing to kick her in the neck. Finally, he hit her at 100%, not only breaking her barrier but punching a hole straight through the heart. But through extreme SP use she regenerated her heart and her shield.

"You little brat!" Arfoire yelled, she tried to slice Michael in two, but the sparks on his aura deflected the scythe. This gave him an opening, he grabbed Arfoire right arm, and elbowed it so hard it not only broke the barrier but it broke off. After that Michael cut off her other arm and leg. "Ah…..Grrrrr!" Arfoire growled, healing. Michael smirkd.

"How long?" Michael asked.

"How long? What do you mean how long!" Arfoire asked back.

"How long can I watch you suffer." Michael asked, shooting a tiny energy wave through her. Her SP reserves were nearly empty now. She had been at it all day, but in the end Michael was going to be victories. Arfoire started having bloodshot eyes. "You mad bro?" Michael asked. He turned his back to her, in which she tried to kill him, but he dodged all of the attack's with his arms crossed. Eventually he brought his fist backwards and broke her nose.

"DAMN YOU!" Arfoire yelled. Michael smirked.

"Let me tell you something you didn't learn. It true your body is nearly impossible to kill, but your mind is pathetic compared to it." Michael said, vanishing punching her in the face, leaving a bruise. "Time to kill you. Kamehame…" Michael cupped his hands as he was about to finish his attack. "HA!" He yelled, besides having no charge, it was still big enough to blow up Leanbox if he were to hit the ground. After the attack, Arfoire disappeared, and Michael deformed to normal. He closed his eyes and sighed, as he saw Verts body was gone, and Leanboxes energy was being drained. She was alive, somehow she escaped. Michael flew back to Planeptune, even with all of Leanboxes energy, she couldn't beat Michael. So Michael is going to do the one thing he could do, protect the only people he has left; Plutia, Histoire, Pup, and Skidder. And his Ancient Dragon pal's, they were pretty cool.

* * *

 **Back at the bacillicom**

Well...i'm not the most confident to say the least. What do I mean? Well first of all, my whole upper GI is gone. My right leg is destroyed up to my knee, my knee is destroyed on my left side of my GI, and I have blood all over me; leaking from cut's and bruises. I opened the door, where everyone looked at me. And by that I mean Histoire and Plutia.

"Mikey!" Plutia yelled, running up hugging me despite the blood everywhere. It did hurt, but it was hurt of love, not like a yandere. I hugged her with one arm, cause I think the other one is broken. Histoire flew (floated?) over and we just simply shook hands.

"I'm so glad your alright Michael :). What about the others?" She asked. I closed my eyes, and sighed. Before looking at her, with a clear emotionless stare.

"There dead." I said simply. My voice was stone cold, and I'm assuming my glare was saying 'I would shut up unless you want to die'. She simply nodded. I then had a thought, and turned pink. "I'm going to get in a bath after I eat a senzu...do…(*mumble. mumble*) Plutia." I said.

"Huh? What was that Mikey?" Plutia asked. I turned more red then pink.

"I aksed if you want to join me...in a bath." I said. She seemed a bit surprised. And Histoire was….starting to overheat.

"Really…..yaaaaay!" Plutia said, I'm assuming she's excited. I looked over to Histoire, who was currently going through cool down cycles. I ate a senzu, making my woods heal and blood disappear, but not the dirt. I went in some swimming trunks, though I had a feeling it wouldn't help much. I had turned on the bath water and I put in bubbles, why the hell not, and I heard the door open.

"Oh there you are Plu-" Awwwwwwww…..sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"I thought you were supposed to take bath's without clothes, Mikey~." Iris Heart replied. RIP! Anyways, while we were in the bath and I was Iris Heart's….amusement, something I didn't expect came out of here. "So Mikey, why are you acting like this?" Iris Heart asked me. I turned my eyes to the back of my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I think she might be suspicious.

"Well, normally my toys don't act different, and you're being strange. Normally you declined my offers to bathe with you." She said, hugging me. Well, more would be explained, but I don't want a rated M scene and i'm sure the author doesn't want to either.

"Well….I guess I'm not sure." I said relaxing, dropping my guard. I knew it was a mistake but I might as well role with it. "I think it's just stress. I can't stop training so people will stop dying. But…" I clinched my fist. "No matter how hard I train….Arfoire either escapes or beats me. You and Histoire are the only ones left." I said. It's not a lie, If I take a break I could lose more progress then I could imagine. There's so much you can do in one day!

"True...but why do all of this, over train, and have nothing to fight? True where safe, but what happens when your body breaks, and you need to stop at the last minute; then you couldn't defend us no?" Iris Heart said to me. I'm scared….she normally isn't like this. "Don't worry, I can have a good heart too, it's not like i'm evil." Iris Heart said. I have a hard time believing this.

"Okay then...imma get out and Nap." I said getting up, drying off, and getting on some pajamas, which consist of only grey sweat pants. I got out, and got in bed. But, Iris Heart got in and got comfy with me. "Ummm...Iris Heart….you're scaring me." I said to her.

"Im aware Vert used to sleep with you correct?" Iris Heart asked. How did she- I mean I didn't all the time- I mean- ahh to hell with it. I just sighed and got cozy. "That's what I thought." Iris Heart said. While this new behavior is scary, it's still nice, I think. I'm pretty sure she might try to rape me….naw, she wouldent risk petofileism….right? I shuttered. She seemed to notice, but just ignored it. Huh, I wonder if Histoire is all right. Meh, she's probably just going through a couple of cycles.

* * *

 **In the morning….**

It was a normal morning for Plutia, she got up, walked in the living room, and ate some cereal. After that she would sit on the chair for a little bit and then look for something to do. She was going looking for Michael, hoping he would play a game instead of training. But Plutia came across an interesting conversation.

"I see….that is problematic." Histoire said. Plutia could see through the crack of the door that Michael and Histoire were talking. "Are you sure you can't beat her?" Histoire asked Michael. Michael had a grim look.

"About….seventy percent sure, maybe. There is one more level of Super Saiyan, but I don't have anywhere left to train that form, nor the time to stabilize it enough to use in combat." Michael replied. "So what should I do?" Michael asked.

"Well...the way you explain it we're doomed anyway. It's up to you, you could either try to get strong enough or spend the rest of your time having fun. But I might have a way to get you out of here." Histoire said. Plutia and Michael were curious.

"What is it?" Michael asked. Histoire gave a sigh.

"There's something I havent been telling you. In another dimension there's a different you, and I've been talking to her since you appeared. Not only have the time zones differ, but there also Saiyan such as yourself apparently." Histoire said.

"R-really! That means we can get them to help me right!?" Michael asked, hoping.

"No, for some reason only I can send people to her. But if worst comes to worst I can send you and Plutia over there, since Plutia has been there before." Histoire sadi. Plutia was excited to see Neptune, but who was Michael unable to beat. And what was going to happen?

"I guess I'll just spend my time with Plutia, unless I can somehow get in contact of my sensei, but those chances are quite literally 1 out of 10'000." Michael said to Histoire. Plutia ran over to her calender, and went through to a couple specific dates, marking them off. She had some plans. And she know's just what and when she wants to do.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAND thats a wrap! I decided to have one to three chapters, and I mean it. It's not that I don't enjoy writing this (well typing) but I really want to get it done so I can work on other things. After I finish this, i'm thinking on working on a DBZ story, and only DBZ. Why? Well you have to be curious how Michael can fight, and that's because he HAS been in the same dimension as Goku, and other characters from Anime. Hell, he's been to the cross over with Luffy D' Monkey, not that I even watch one piece, I might though. Anyways, next chapter will be a bunch of different things, so have a good time.**


	30. Another Valantines, more suffering

**Leanbox bacillicom**

"VERT!" I yelled flying into the bacillicom door's. Something was up, there was not guards, but there wasn't any blood either. I ran up to where Vert's room was, and slammed the door open. Vert was there, and had a look of shock and surprise that I walked in. "Oh thank god sis you're okay!" I yelled.

"Michael are you okay?! You're all bloodied and injured, let me make a call and we'll get you patched up." Vert said.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! Arfoire is on her way here, I don't know where she is, but she's coming over here!" I yelled, she got a serious face.

"I see, very well. We better get prepared before-" Before Vert could finish there was an explosion, which destroyed the whole bacillicom. Of course it didn't hurt me, but I could see it would most likely hurt Vert. I got out of the rubble, like seriously, where the hell did this cliche explosion come from?

"Vert are you okay?" I asked, expecting an answer.

"Yes, I am-" She stopped in her sentence, just as I sensed an energy spike. I turned around, just to see Vert fall to the ground, with Arfoire having her Scythe covered in blood. I felt something snap, it was a familiar feeling, but still different. I clinched my fist, recalling all of my memories of Vert.

"Ahhh….another one fall's. Quite pathetic actually." Arfoire said.

"My whole life….I wanted a sister, a little one, but a sister none of the less, and here you are killing her. Heh,heh,heh….hahahaha, hahahahahh! Grrrr…..I'm not going to let you live for this." I told Arfoire. It was then the damn broke. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled, all the rubble flew away. My muscles grew bigger, my hair became spyker, which my Super Saiyan form didn't do. And to top it, my power at least doubled. With a sparkling aura, I had done it, I had reached the second level. "I'm going to love watching you suffer." I told Arfoire.

 **IMPORTANT MIDDLE CHAPTER NOTE! Now the form is a 2x multiplier, but with the radge boost it becomes a 3.5 multiplayer, but this boost leaves when you master the form. Or that's how I put it. ANW**

 **PLAY END OF ME- Ashes Remain**

"W-what! You think you can beat me by making your hair even spikier?" Arfoire asked. Michael vanished, reappearing behind Arfoire, having them back to back.

"Beat you? Know, I think I can absolutely slaughter you." Michael said, before backhanding her her in the gut away, then followed up to a punch to the gut. After he had punched Arfoire, he vanished, reappearing to kick her in the neck. Finally, he hit her at 100%, not only breaking her barrier but punching a hole straight through the heart. But through extreme SP use she regenerated her heart and her shield.

"You little brat!" Arfoire yelled, she tried to slice Michael in two, but the sparks on his aura deflected the scythe. This gave him an opening, he grabbed Arfoire right arm, and elbowed it so hard it not only broke the barrier but it broke off. After that Michael cut off her other arm and leg. "Ah…..Grrrrr!" Arfoire growled, healing. Michael smirkd.

"How long?" Michael asked.

"How long? What do you mean how long!" Arfoire asked back.

"How long can I watch you suffer." Michael asked, shooting a tiny energy wave through her. Her SP reserves were nearly empty now. She had been at it all day, but in the end Michael was going to be victories. Arfoire started having bloodshot eyes. "You mad bro?" Michael asked. He turned his back to her, in which she tried to kill him, but he dodged all of the attack's with his arms crossed. Eventually he brought his fist backwards and broke her nose.

"DAMN YOU!" Arfoire yelled. Michael smirked.

"Let me tell you something you didn't learn. It true your body is nearly impossible to kill, but your mind is pathetic compared to it." Michael said, vanishing punching her in the face, leaving a bruise. "Time to kill you. Kamehame…" Michael cupped his hands as he was about to finish his attack. "HA!" He yelled, besides having no charge, it was still big enough to blow up Leanbox if he were to hit the ground. After the attack, Arfoire disappeared, and Michael deformed to normal. He closed his eyes and sighed, as he saw Verts body was gone, and Leanboxes energy was being drained. She was alive, somehow she escaped. Michael flew back to Planeptune, even with all of Leanboxes energy, she couldn't beat Michael. So Michael is going to do the one thing he could do, protect the only people he has left; Plutia, Histoire, Pup, and Skidder. And his Ancient Dragon pal's, they were pretty cool.

* * *

 **Back at the bacillicom**

Well...i'm not the most confident to say the least. What do I mean? Well first of all, my whole upper GI is gone. My right leg is destroyed up to my knee, my knee is destroyed on my left side of my GI, and I have blood all over me; leaking from cut's and bruises. I opened the door, where everyone looked at me. And by that I mean Histoire and Plutia.

"Mikey!" Plutia yelled, running up hugging me despite the blood everywhere. It did hurt, but it was hurt of love, not like a yandere. I hugged her with one arm, cause I think the other one is broken. Histoire flew (floated?) over and we just simply shook hands.

"I'm so glad your alright Michael :). What about the others?" She asked. I closed my eyes, and sighed. Before looking at her, with a clear emotionless stare.

"There dead." I said simply. My voice was stone cold, and I'm assuming my glare was saying 'I would shut up unless you want to die'. She simply nodded. I then had a thought, and turned pink. "I'm going to get in a bath after I eat a senzu...do…(*mumble. mumble*) Plutia." I said.

"Huh? What was that Mikey?" Plutia asked. I turned more red then pink.

"I aksed if you want to join me...in a bath." I said. She seemed a bit surprised. And Histoire was….starting to overheat.

"Really…..yaaaaay!" Plutia said, I'm assuming she's excited. I looked over to Histoire, who was currently going through cool down cycles. I ate a senzu, making my woods heal and blood disappear, but not the dirt. I went in some swimming trunks, though I had a feeling it wouldn't help much. I had turned on the bath water and I put in bubbles, why the hell not, and I heard the door open.

"Oh there you are Plu-" Awwwwwwww…..sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"I thought you were supposed to take bath's without clothes, Mikey~." Iris Heart replied. RIP! Anyways, while we were in the bath and I was Iris Heart's….amusement, something I didn't expect came out of here. "So Mikey, why are you acting like this?" Iris Heart asked me. I turned my eyes to the back of my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I think she might be suspicious.

"Well, normally my toys don't act different, and you're being strange. Normally you declined my offers to bathe with you." She said, hugging me. Well, more would be explained, but I don't want a rated M scene and i'm sure the author doesn't want to either.

"Well….I guess I'm not sure." I said relaxing, dropping my guard. I knew it was a mistake but I might as well role with it. "I think it's just stress. I can't stop training so people will stop dying. But…" I clinched my fist. "No matter how hard I train….Arfoire either escapes or beats me. You and Histoire are the only ones left." I said. It's not a lie, If I take a break I could lose more progress then I could imagine. There's so much you can do in one day!

"True...but why do all of this, over train, and have nothing to fight? True where safe, but what happens when your body breaks, and you need to stop at the last minute; then you couldn't defend us no?" Iris Heart said to me. I'm scared….she normally isn't like this. "Don't worry, I can have a good heart too, it's not like i'm evil." Iris Heart said. I have a hard time believing this.

"Okay then...imma get out and Nap." I said getting up, drying off, and getting on some pajamas, which consist of only grey sweat pants. I got out, and got in bed. But, Iris Heart got in and got comfy with me. "Ummm...Iris Heart….you're scaring me." I said to her.

"Im aware Vert used to sleep with you correct?" Iris Heart asked. How did she- I mean I didn't all the time- I mean- ahh to hell with it. I just sighed and got cozy. "That's what I thought." Iris Heart said. While this new behavior is scary, it's still nice, I think. I'm pretty sure she might try to rape me….naw, she wouldent risk petofileism….right? I shuttered. She seemed to notice, but just ignored it. Huh, I wonder if Histoire is all right. Meh, she's probably just going through a couple of cycles.

* * *

 **In the morning….**

It was a normal morning for Plutia, she got up, walked in the living room, and ate some cereal. After that she would sit on the chair for a little bit and then look for something to do. She was going looking for Michael, hoping he would play a game instead of training. But Plutia came across an interesting conversation.

"I see….that is problematic." Histoire said. Plutia could see through the crack of the door that Michael and Histoire were talking. "Are you sure you can't beat her?" Histoire asked Michael. Michael had a grim look.

"About….seventy percent sure, maybe. There is one more level of Super Saiyan, but I don't have anywhere left to train that form, nor the time to stabilize it enough to use in combat." Michael replied. "So what should I do?" Michael asked.

"Well...the way you explain it we're doomed anyway. It's up to you, you could either try to get strong enough or spend the rest of your time having fun. But I might have a way to get you out of here." Histoire said. Plutia and Michael were curious.

"What is it?" Michael asked. Histoire gave a sigh.

"There's something I havent been telling you. In another dimension there's a different you, and I've been talking to her since you appeared. Not only have the time zones differ, but there also Saiyan such as yourself apparently." Histoire said.

"R-really! That means we can get them to help me right!?" Michael asked, hoping.

"No, for some reason only I can send people to her. But if worst comes to worst I can send you and Plutia over there, since Plutia has been there before." Histoire sadi. Plutia was excited to see Neptune, but who was Michael unable to beat. And what was going to happen?

"I guess I'll just spend my time with Plutia, unless I can somehow get in contact of my sensei, but those chances are quite literally 1 out of 10'000." Michael said to Histoire. Plutia ran over to her calender, and went through to a couple specific dates, marking them off. She had some plans. And she know's just what and when she wants to do.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAND thats a wrap! I decided to have one to three chapters, and I mean it. It's not that I don't enjoy writing this (well typing) but I really want to get it done so I can work on other things. After I finish this, i'm thinking on working on a DBZ story, and only DBZ. Why? Well you have to be curious how Michael can fight, and that's because he HAS been in the same dimension as Goku, and other characters from Anime. Hell, he's been to the cross over with Luffy D' Monkey, not that I even watch one piece, I might though. Anyways, next chapter will be a bunch of different things, so have a good time.**


	31. Roxo VS Iris-dating match?

**FLASHBACKS!**

I was in the living room, laying down on the couch with my earphones on listening to Papa's Roach's song Last Resort. It was actually pretty nice since I didn't even know how the Ipod even got into my room that morning, but I took the day off. Not only that, but I've been all by myself since Plutia and Histoire have been gone all day until recently, but I can't eat dinner! Someone tapped my shoulder, I opened my eyes and saw that Histoire was shaking trying to get my attention. I turned down my music, she seems upset.

"Yo, something up?" I asked Histoire, I didn't sense anything over Iris Heart level, which-wiat a minute. "Oh….yeah, go ahead and hide, I got this," I said jumping over the couch, but Histoire came up to me stopping me.

"A-actually c-could you j-just get ready for bed? D-dinner will be done as-soon." Histoire said in a shaky voice. I was confused but decided to just go do what she said. I kinda have to anyway. Well not really, now that I think about it, you don't have to listen to what anyone says, not even the police. But unless you want to feel the consequences since you have less power. Anyways, I changed into a pair of black sweat pants with a white sleeveless shirt and I put my jacket over that unzipped. To my surprise, I could smell something, something I love.

"Bacon?!" I asked surprised, my mouth was already watering. I could smell bacon, but something was off. It had some other smell, and it wasn't food. Iris Heart walked in, at first I was confused, but then I saw the two plates of bacon in her hands. "Oooh! Ooooh! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" I said jumping up to get the plates she was holding up. Darn, she is still taller than me. Don't judge me, my growth spurt will come in soon.

"Ok….but you have to do something for me m'kay?" She said. I nodded, my eyes widen listening to every detail. "If I give you this bacon...you have to do anything I say tonight and go out with me tomorrow, kay?" She asked. I really didn't care, since I was still trying to get the bacon.

"Yeah sure whatever," I said, almost reaching the bacon but just barely being able to reach it. She did eventually give me my bacon, but I noticed something. She's been acting….normal the last couple of months. I don't quite get it, for the last couple of months after our first problem with Histoire she has been acting less and less sadistic, and it is scaring me. So the rest of the night was normal, I and Iris would play a good round of dodge the whip, watch a movie and then go to bed. Although the only difference is that this time we were in her bed, which is actually bigger than my bed.

"So….are you excited for tomorrow?" Iris Heart asked me. I wonder why she hasn't turned back to normal? Meh, oh well. I decided it might be smart to answer

"Yeah….I guess so." I said, shuffling my legs a little. I'm not exactly comfortable right now. I'm going to have to talk to Histoire about Iris Heart's changing behavior and her not deforming. Actually...nah, I was going to ask right now but I should talk to Mother Histoire first. "So umm...question. Did you put something in that bacon?" I asked.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked in her normal tone. Yep, she definitely did. I'm starting to feel hot, and it's not because of her. Not to mention drowsy and lightheaded. I just yawend. "Oh wait...one more thing." Iris Heart said to me. For some reason no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't ignore what she just said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked without thinking.

"Take your shirt off, I like the feeling of your muscles." Iris Heart said with a smile. I wasn't going to, but I did it anyways. And with that, I was used as a snuggle pillow for the rest of the night. Eventually, I stopped caring and got myself comfy, which she seemed to enjoy. At Least I know she's a dominatrix in the bed as well right? No? I don't really know, what I do know is that I need to figure out what is wrong with this women.

* * *

 **In the morning**

"Yo Histoire, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked, noticing Iris Heart was doing stretches in the living room. Histoire looked back at me, I don't think she knew.

"Yes, you may. Aren't you supposed to be leaving with Plutia?" Histoire asked me, I gave her a sigh and sad look of disappointment.

"About that, that's what we need to talk about. She….still hasn't turned back to normal, plus she shows no sign of exhaustion so I don't think she's going to deform sooner or later." I said to Histoire, She seemed to be shocked about what I said.

"Hu-huh! T-Thats….intresting. Strange, her personality change might be because she's been in HDD for so long, but I don't know why she hasn't changed back. Do you have any Idea's?" Histoire asked me. I put my fingers to my chin and started humming.

"Well….she did ask me which form I preferred her in a little after Vert died, I did say HDD but she didn't do anything," I said to Histoire, who was probably silently facepalming. I sneezed into my sleeve and rubbed my nose, I had somehow gotten sick; more like a cold.

"I see. I don't know why she would ask such a question, but I will do some research as this is….disturbingly important." Histoire said. I nodded and went back into the living room, I don't want to be the one to tell Iris Heart I can't go anywhere today….or can I? Histoire said I'm not allowed to leave when I'm sick, but she doesn't have to know!

"Oh, there you are Mikey. Shall we get started?~" Iris Heart asked me. I am not mentally prepared for this, but I nodded my head. As we were leaving, though, I sneezed back into my sleeve. "Oh, is something the matter?" Iris Heart asked me. Awww crap dont kill me plz.

"I uh… I kinda have a cold." I told Iris Heart. Seh tehn got a very scary grin. Awww nope. Lots of nope.

"Good, let's go then!" Iris Heart said to me. I was going to try to argue, but my body moved without my consent. I think she put something very bad in my Bacon. We flew out to the middle of the woods, it was actually the place I usually do my training. We landed, and Iris Heart walked onto the other side of the area. "Right, do me a favor kay?" She asked me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked in reply.

"I need you to transform." Iris Heart said to me. Go Super Saiyan? Does she realize if I hit her as hard as I can in Super Saiyan she will die right? Oh well, not like I can argue. I turned Super Saiyan, and Iris Heart summoned her sword. "Okay, now let's play a game. If you dodge one of my hits, you have to hit me back. Read….go!" Iris Heart yelled rushing forward. So it's tank or kill….crap. I used my aura as a shield to tank her hits, it didn't hurt too much, but pain builds up after getting hit for an hour straight. Eventually, my aura broke and she kicked me in the face.

"Grrr...to hell with this," I said to myself. She tried swinging at me again but I grabbed her sword breaking it in half, then punching her in her gut. It was only enough to push her away, though. "You did yet?" I asked.

"Why would I be done sweetie, I've barely broken a sweat!~" Iris Heat said to me. I sighed, deforming to my base so I drop kick her away. Iris Heart tried following up with her Fighting Whisper, but I dodged all of her attacks. Wait...this gives me an Idea.

"Hold on. You want someone to play with, fine. Let's see you suffer at your own game." I said to Iris Heart. She seemed curious, so she dropped her guard. I summoned my sword and put it into the ground, which caused me to be engulfed with a now very familiar light. I had used my Stardust boost Overdrive.

"Hmph….it feels good to be out again. So do you still want to play sweetie?" I asked, now being my former form known as Roxo. Even though he passed out once the form ended, he trained it to the point he could stay in it for a week straight, although Histoire did not like he did that. Let's just say that the day's and Nights weren't so peaceful (If ya know what I mean...yea, I had to watch and I wasn't even in control) And this is where the first person view ends since I can no longer be in control of my body.

* * *

 **POV SWITCH- NO ONE'S POV**

"Oh. I didn't expect you. Well, this day is going to be even better than I thought it was!" Iris Heart said, a heart jumped off her head and Roxo gave a smirk. He wasn't expecting to come out, but he had eight days and he wasn't going to waste them. Roxo did some stretches to get used to his body again and readied himself.

"So, are you ready to play with a man instead of a boy?" Roxo asked Iris Heart, Iris Heart shook her head, which confused Roxo. He asked himself 'wait aren't we fighting'. But little did he know he was in the perfect plan which Iris Heart had made.

"Oh no, we have other things to worry about. And besides-" Iris Heart snuggled up to Roxas's chest. "We can save most of the fun for tonight.~" Iris Heart said in a seductive tone, flying back. Roxo was confused, normally they just beat the snare out of each other and then sleep, with the occasional more rated M and higher torture. What? No, no, no, they haven't donne any sexual activities before! Geez, you act like I said they did.

"Ummm...okay then?" Roxo asked himself, flying back to the basilicom as well. Once he got there his first action was to see where Iris was. He could care less about what Michael did and thought unless it involved him.

"Roxo, I need your help." Iris Heart said to him. He looked over. "I need you to pick an outfit for me, were going out for dinner." Iris Heart said. Roxo was suspicious.

"Going out for dinner? What is this women planning?" Roxo asked himself mentally. He decided to follow her into her room, where he (was forced) to choose between three different outfits. The first one was a bit big, but she revealed a lot of her skin, adding the fact she wasn't wearing a bra under that. It had a white shirt and some short shorts. The second one was a pair of normal shorts and a purple short sleeved shirt, which wasn't tight or baggy making it fit perfectly. The final outfit was a blue long sleeved shirt with buttons, the top button was not buttoned, but the shirt was very tight; good thing she was wearing her bra. To add on to that she wore some very skinny jeans, but all of the outfits had high heels except for this one, it had sneakers.

"So, which one do you think?" Iris Heart asked. This one was tough for Roxo, he didn't want to be embarrassed in town, but the first outfit was very seductive and he found the last one pretty hot.

"Hmmm...I think that one you're wearing now would do." Roxo said Iris Heart gave a sigh. "D-did I choose wrong?" Roxo asked.

"Oh nothing, I was hoping you would pick the first outfit...but if you like this one I guess I'll wear it!" Iris Heart responded. Roxo had three questions. One, where did she get these clothes which match some occasion perfectly. Two, why is she having him pick an outfit. And three, why is she acting like not Iris, but at the same time has the same vibs.

"O-oh….okay then! I'll go tell Histoire were leaving." Roxo said, leaving to tell Histoire. Though Iris Heart had a suspicious feeling, so she brought her processer suit just incase. Roxo came back. "Okay! No time to waste! Let's go! Gotta go fast! There's no time to lose! Were Michael heroes! Dreamcast sanic references!"

* * *

 **LATER!**

So what more or less ended up happening is the following. Roxo and Iris went out to eat, during this time they also had to subdue and seriously injure a highly wanted criminal. Apparently, they had been spreading...certain pictures of the dead CPU naked, which isn't wanted since their dead and want to be remembered as holy beings. Roxo only cared because technically without them he and his siblings wouldn't be alive, so he helped too. Afterwords they played at some arcades, walked in the park a bit, Iris Heart even insisted they did a quest. Though that's not het bad part.

"Hey you sure you okay?" Roxo asked Iris Heart, she nodded and purposely rubbed her chest against Roxo;s muscular back. Yeah, Roxo was a little tipsy, but he was pretty sure Irsi Heart was drunk, though he wouldn't say wasted. "Are you sure?" He asked, Iris Heat just gave a long tired grunt in reply. She had already puked once today...he didn't want ther to do it a second time. He also didn't want to fly to make her puke, so he was walking back to the bacillicom. He decided calling History to let her know was best since she will be going to bed at about ten which was ten minutes from his current time.

" _Hello, Histoire speaking,_ " Histoire said over the phone.

"Hey Histoire, it's me Roxo. Listen we probably won't be home till later tonight." Roxo said. Histoire sneezed.

" _What do you mean? How come? And why do you sound weird?_ " Histoire said Roxo sighed.

"Well I mean I have to walk since Iris here decided to get drunk, possibly even wasted, I can't tell at this point. As for me, I'm just a bit tipsy, but I'm fine." Roxo replied. Histoire sighed.

"Alright, I'm leaving Plutia door to her balcony open. Do hurry, though I'm going to bed." Histoire said.

"Right, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes," Roxo said. He was completely wrong, though, they didn't get back until eleven at night. When they got their, Roxo put Iris in bed and tucked her in. Though As he moved away Iris Heart grabbed him again.

"Where are you going?" Iris Heart asked Roxo. Roxo didn't want to look back.

"I'm going to bed. Why?" Roxo asked, to be honest, he was afraid. Thought at the same time what's the worst she could do?

"Are night isn't over….remember what I said at the sparring grounds?" Iris Heart asked with a seductive tone, readjusting herself. Roxo was starting to feel nervous.

"U-ummm...yeah, why?" Roxo said nervously. Iris Heart giggled pulling him back, flipping him over and landing on top of him. "OH SHI-" Long story short, she was at it until 5 AM, so a total of six hours. He was so tired he was forced out of **S.B.O** , in which afterward he was traumatized in a corner of the living room.

* * *

 **The next morning!**

Well, after Histoire recovered Michael from more or less being frozen and time, he explained what had happened. In every. Small. Detail. Not one small detail was missed. Histoire actually almost over heated, but Michael didn't care, he was scarred for life. And to solve this, Histoire just helped him make bacon.

"You feeling better?" Histoire asked Michael after eating his bacon.

"Yeah, I gue- *sneeze*- I guess so," Michael said. He was still sick, and just so you know, Histoire made sure Michael wasn't leaving the bacillicom. He could only draw out 60% of his power without feeling pain anyways. There was a doctor assigned for Plutia who is helping him recover, was anyways, someone else was going to give him medicine. "So uh...who is giving my medicine to me? I can't exactly fight like this." Michael asked Histoire, tucked in onto the couch. The front door opened and- oh….oh crap….sorry Mike.

"I'm back! Now then….say 'ahhh'!" Yep. Iris Heart must really want him to suffer. Actually, Michael just stood up straight and stiffened, he is pretty positive she has him wrapped around his finger.

"Goddess freaking damn i-i-i-it!" Michael swore to himself. He officially had the worst doctor, ever. Of all time. "Why do you do this to me, women!" Michael yelled. Actually, he was wondering how she had the energy to move after…..yeah.

"Why the same reason I play with all of my toys, I like watching them break." Iris Heart said to him. So now he knew why, but there was one more thing he must know.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me...how are you still in HDD?" Michael asked he was quite confused over the fact she should have died from energy loss by now, or atleast de-HDD.

"Hm? Oh well...I kinda forgot how to turn it off after practicing staying in the form!" Iris Heart said to Michael, which made his eyes widen. "I figured you did it, so why can't I?" Iris Heart asked. Well, he couldn't really argue against that.

"Oh to hell with you to god damn narrator!" Michael swore at me. Sad face. That's all I have to reply to that, sad face.

"Now then, say 'ahhh'~!" Iris Heart insisted. And that's basically what happened the next few weeks. Little did he know, the date was valentine's day the day before, making Iris Heart feel even more dominant.

* * *

 **Well, this week's chapter took a while. I've been working on this since saturday, so it took me awhile. Now the next chapter will be even longer. So now I have to make three long chapters for three stories….I should be done pretty quick, but this'll be worked on last so I dont know how long it will be till next chapter, but I konw it'll be this month.**


	32. The end is near

"LAST TIME I NEARLY GOT RAPED! I DID ACTUALLY! AND NOW I CAN'T STOP YELLING!" Michael yelled to Histoire. Iris Heart was currently doing paper work, which gave Histoire some free time. Although during this time Michael had finally gone insane.

"W-wait, calm down! We can start by not yel-"

"I CAN'T STOP YELLING! WHY CAN'T YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THIS!" Michael asked Histoire.

"Mikey why are yo-" Iris Heart was wondering why he was yelling, but before she could finish asking Michael saw her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Agh!" Michael had been knocked out by Histoire, who hit him with a book. "HA! I get it….system failure…." Michael face palmed the floor.

* * *

 **Later** **POV Michael**

So after being knocked out by something hard, I woke up on the couch. What was I doing? Meh, oh well. I go out of my room and stretch out my neck and notice that everything looks like it did last night, strange.

"Oh, good afternoon Michael, did you rest well?" Histoire asked me, coming out to get what should be her third cup of coffee. I guess when you sit in an office all day doing paperwork you get tired, but seriously here, how does her tiny body handle three cups?

"Umm...afternoon mother Histoire. Could you do me a quick favor?" I asked Histoire, she took a sip of her coffee and sat it back down.

"Sure, what is it?" Histoire asked me, although she seemed a bit afraid of what I was going to ask. Im suspicious now.

"Well the back of my head hurts a lot, could you look at it real quick?" I asked. She nodded as I sat on the couch. "Owch!"

"Sorry. It seems you….unfortunately hit your head while you were sleeping last night." Histoire

said to me. Huh, what was I doing last night? I remember Iris Heart wanting to hang out, that was about it.

"Huh, funny. I could have swore I was with Iris Heart yesterday….or am I thinking of the day before that? Meh, doesn't matter, got things to do anyways." I say to myself. Histoire got curious.

"Huh? What do you have to do today?" Histoire asked. Well I'm going to be brutally honest with this. Get ready.

"Well according to this to-do list by me, even though it doesn't look like my writing, lay around and be adorable. Welp that's easy considering every women in existence thinks i'm adorable." I said to Histoire. I don't get it, do I really look that cute? "Wheres Iris Heart?"

"She's actually doing paper work! Well right now she is currently on a questing spree, but she's doing work." Histoire said. Huh that's funny, why would she go questing? She has no reason too, without the other CPU she has all shares, and there's no competition. "Did you say something to her?" Histoire asked.

"Huh….well I nagged her about it once, but I didn't think it would make a big impact." I said. Yeah not going to lie, I'm too good with women, it's honestly a bad thing. I wonder if the older me has a harem? The door busted open before I could ask Histoire and there was a bloody guard. "The hell!?"

"Language Michael! What happened?" Historie asked. I was curious too, that was until I felt a power spike in the city before there was an explosion. I turned Super Saiyan as I ignored what the guard was saying and destroyed the glass. "Hold on Michael! We can send you and Plutia through -"

"Just so she can possibly go there, yeah right. You need to get Plutia out of here." I said to Histoire.

"B-but what about you!?" Histoire asked me. I looked back at her giving her a serious look. "M-Michale answer me!" Histoire yelled. I said five words simply.

"She's going to hell with me." And with that I flew off, it didn't take me long. Arfoire was about to drop her scythe on Iris Heart, but I moved over kicking her away, then I picked Iris Heart up and jumped on top of a building. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...we need to leave." Iris Heart said. She shed a tear, which surprised me. "You're not going are you?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I can kill her to where she'll never be revived again. But I'm going to die in the process. Listen to me Iris, the other me will understand, find him and help him in his quest. Hell, rape him if you want, you already did that to Roxo." I said. I turned around, kissing her on the cheek before she flew off. "Okay Airfoil, come out."

* * *

 **Background: History of and Trunks VS Androids**

"It's about time. Nice kick by the way." Arfoire said. I turned Super Saiyan two in response.

"Thanks. Now let's go!" I yelled charging forward. I kicked her in the face and then punched her in the gut, after words I elbowed her in the nose. She recoiled a bit, but pushed me back using magic and fired an energy ball. I think it's magic, but energy is a cooler word. I was hit directly but did three backflips and fired five blue energy blast, all hitting and exploding upon contact. She had become stronger.

"Take this!" Arfoire yelled. She made a green line with her scythe, it bursted open and thousands of glass like shards of energy attacked me. I blocked it but it still did a lot of damage. I fired an energy wave at her, she jumped out of the way, I used this time to kick her through a building. After that I fired ten blue energy blast, causing the building to fall on top of her.

" **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!** " I yelled, firing the signature blue energy wave. It made a huge explosion as I fully charged it. Everyone in the city is good as dead anyway, so why does it matter? Arfoire got herself out of the debris. She regenerated the damage dealt to her and restored her barrier, but I let her this time. I charged up my aura before charging at her again, this time kicking her in the face knocking her back. "How's that?

"Pretty pathetic." Arfoire responded. I gritted my teeth before charging up. I flew forward and threw a barrage of punches and kicks. I kicked her up in the air and was going to sludge hammer her down, but she slashed my right eye, and then blasted me away using magic. She must have grinded a lot, because this is getting ridiculous, I've already lost a fourth of my power. I flew in the air and shot a barrage of blue energy blast. Before the smoke cleared five energy blades flew out of the smoke, they all hit cutting me, luckily not a limb. I flew down using an Aura charge. Arfoire fired some energy blast using magic, but I vanished to dodge all of them, and tried kicking Arfoire through the dust. When the dust cleared Arfoire hit me multiple times with her scythe, I barely dodged the second to last attack, and jumped up throwing an energy blast below me to dodge the last. Arfoire had shot three blast of Magic blast at me, I flew into the air, but I had no prevail. I stopped and extended my arms and legs leaving me completely open.

"Energy barrier!" I yelled, summoning an energy dome around me. The shield was holding them in place, so I made the barrier burst, causing the energy blast to explode on random buildings. I shot ten more blue energy blast, they all hit directly and successfully, but she just regained and restored her shield. I shot a **Die-Die Missile Barrage** , which was more or less a bunch of KI blast, and hit her with a total of fifty. Still no damage what so ever.

"You call that an attack? That seems more like despretallity." Arfoire said to me. Desperate? Oh I'll show you desperate!

" **SUPER KAIOKEN TEN TIMES KAMEHAMEHA!** " I yelled. I put a Kaioken on top of my super saiyan two and fired a kamehameha that had ten times the power. About a fourth of the city, which was a giant crater in the center now, was destroyed. I fell on my knees exhausted. I could still sense Iris Heart's energy. "WHY THE HELL IS THAT DAMN WOMEN STILL HERE!? FUCK!"

"You little bitch!" Arfoire yelled. A poor choice of words, but I jumped in the air firing three blast intentionally missing. When she looked up I was cloaked by the sun. I crouched and put my hands in front of me. "Where are you?"

" **SOLAR FLARE!** " I yelled. I had blinded her using KI to replicate sunlight. While she was blinded I kicked her away and flew back to the Bacillicom.

* * *

 **Back at the bacillicom**

"Plutia...you have to get going now." Histoire said to Plutia, who had powered down since she used it in her brawl. Histoire had already started the portal. She couldn't bring herself to do it, she didn't want to leave Michael it behind.

"GOD DAMN IT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!" Michael yelled, landing in the room. "DO I HAVE TO PUSH YOU IN THERE PLUTIA!?"

"W-well no….but-" Plutia wasn't going to be able to finish.

"NO BUTS! I'M GIVING YOU THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE!" Michael started, Plutia couldn't bring herself to move. "TWO!"

"Michael, please just let her-" Histoire was also interrupted.

"No! You're going in after her, three! Hiyaa!" Michael yelled, he shot a powerful KAI cannon which pushed her through. "Okay, now it's-" before he could finish there was an explosion in the room. After that three more went off, all around Histoire.

"Ahhh, I've been wanting to do that for a while." Arfoire said. Michael gritted his teeth, Histoire was dead as well. "Hah, are you mad? Don't worry, I'll make sure Plutia suffers."

"Grrrr...you bitch!" Michael yelled. He felt a surge of power go through him, and he turbocharged kicking Arfoire through the floor from her neck, the hit knocked her all the way down to the bottom floor. He then shot three blue energy blast down and flew down to the bottom floors. The three blast were enough to break Histoire barrier, and so Michael hit Histoire in the gut, and knocked her through the front of the bacillicom. "Haaaaaa!"

"Oh shi-"

" **(Hyper) Masenko!** " Michael yelled, firing a Masenko that was four times more powerful than a normal Masenko, and twice as powerful as a Super Masenko. Not to mention Michael put most of my natural KI reserves into that blast. If he were to gauge her on her power left, after all the hits he put on her, he'd put her at an 85%. "Well….son of a...bitch"

* * *

 **NEWS UPDATE! Listen, I have an Idea. So I wanted to link up this story with a possible sequel, but at the same time I thought maybe I should just add the chapters onto this story. BUT THEN I HAD A BETTER IDEA! Since this Michael's story ends in Dimensional link….why don't we continue in saiyan rebirth? Yeah, so this is a side story to Dimensional link, and continues on in Saiyaan Rebirth. Cool. So anyways, speaking of Ultra Michael, this is the last chapter he is in which is notable. You'll see what I mean next chapter. Well, till then!**

* * *

 **POWER LEVEZ!**

 **Michael: 42'000**

 **Super Saiyan: 2'100'000**

 **SS2: 4'200'000**

 **Super Kio: 6'300'000**


	33. This is it

**Okay, so if this isn't the last chapter then the next chapter will be. Anyways, it's time to do it to it! Let's start the final round!**

* * *

 **Gohan VS Frieza theme**

"Take this!" I yelled jumping up. I fired a volley of energy blast at Arfoire, then followed up with a kamehameha. Three slices of energy came out, I barely dodged before getting hit by an explosions and being launched into a building. "Damn, even as a Super Saiyan Two I don't stand a chance!"

"Then give up!" Arfoire yelled throwing her scythe. I growled before summoning my sword. I charged forward and hit it away, before opening my other hand and firing twenty KI blast. The Scythe came back around and I did a back flip to dodge, only to get a kick to the face.

"Masenko!" I yelled quickly firing an energy blast. It wasn't as powerful as when it is fully charged, but it gave me time and distance. I fired another three just as weak, but I was only doing it to buy time. There is a reason I have my sword.

"You realize those attacks don't affect me, so why do you even use them?" Arfoire asked as I jabbed my sword into the ground, absorbing the energy around me. I gave a smirk.

"You have no Idea what i'm doing do you?" I asked. She gave me a confused look before noticing the particles around me. "It's too late now!" I yelled.

"No!" Before she could even get a chance to charge an attack, I was surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

 **Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 trunks theme**

"Alllllll right!" Roxo said as he was brought onto the field. "Airfoire, last time you showed up we weren't able to fight, but no let's see who is going to be victorious."

"What the-who are you? And what happened to that little brat?" Arfoire asked Roxo. Roxo smirked and laughed a bit.

"I am we, and we are one. Neither Satan nor god, the ultimate mixture. I am Roxo! And this," Roxo said. His muscles tensed before bringing his arms to his side and getting surrounded by a yellow aura, which eased his muscles. "Is Super Roxo!"

"Wait what? Oh I get it, you're one of those boys silly transformations. How sad it is, a goddess uses HDD and becomes "Beautiful". After that a boy uses it and it becomes a plaything. Oh how-" Before she could finish she was kicked in the face and was hit into a three hundred hit combo. After that her faced was slammed into the ground with a blue KI blast.

"Sorry, I saw an opening and I just took it. Say, if you want I can let you finish that speech." Roxo said. Arfoire growled and tried cutting Roxo. Roxo dodged most of them, with only a few very slightly hitting. Roxo eventually grabbed her scythe and punched Arfoire in the face. After that he threw her Scythe at her, in which she lost her arm. "Sorry, did you need that?"

"Grrrr! You think you're so tough now, just wait.. You'll run dry eventually." Arfoire said, er wounds seemingly disappearing. Roxo gave a disgusted look as she also re-grew her arm. As Arfoire was going for her Scythe Roxo kicked her into a building, and fired a barrage of KI blast at her, followed up by five quick Maseko's.

"I doubt that, now take this! **Big Bang Attack!** " Roxo yelled, jumping up and throwing a blue KI blast where Arfoire was. A total of ten energy slashes came out of the dusty. Roxo easily dodged them, with the exception of the last one cutting his arm slightly. He looked back from his cut to Aroire, who was holding a ball of magic in her hand. One in each. She combined them together before throwing it. "Hmph, easy."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Arfoire mumbled. Roxo tried to chop it away, but his arm wasn't budging it. It got slightly bigger until it consumed Roxo completely. It wasn't exploding, but it was trying to get smaller. Roxo started yelling, and then the ball exploded in a golden flash. His purple on his shirt turned into more of a blue, matching the sparks in his aura. He got onre really long bang going past his eyes, and the hair around his ears turned into bangs in front of them near his eyes.

"Phew, I thought I might have been a gonner. No, I thinks that's a little too much. Oh well, I could have atleast been bruised, or scratched." Roxo said, mocking Arfoire. He moved behind Arfoire, and when she looked back Roxo punched her through half of the city.

 **Change Song: Goku Blacks Theme- Saiyan Enigma**

"Wow, your really slow. But lets see you survive this!" Roxo challenged. He knew she would survive, but he wants her to waste SP. " **Big Bang Kame…** "

"Wait, if you fire that you'll kill everyone in the bunker behind me!" Arfoire said, pointing to the bunker behind her. Roxo could tell there was a lot of people.

"Hmph….I don't care. **Big Bang Kamehameha!** " Roxo yelled, firing a very powerful KI wave. It destroyed a chunk of the city and killed all of the people that were in the bunker. Arfoire barely survived, healing herself. "How was that?"

"Y-you…..you mad man! Are you insane!" Arfoire yelled. This ticked Roxo off as he kneed Arfoire in the jaw and pinned her against a nearby wall choking her.

"Am I insane….how dare you ask that! How many times do you think the boy asked that!? How many times do you think he wanted to kill himself to end this nightmare! HOW MANY TIMES," Roxo yelled, starting to knee and punch Arfoire. "DO! YOU! THINK! HE! CRIED HIMSELF TO SLEEP!" he yelled, throwing her into the ground. "He's only a kid! And yet the crap you have put him through is so bad an adult wouldn't be able to take!

"You….you're not the boy, who are you?" Arfoire asked, with a bit of fear in her eyes and voice. Roxo gave her a scowl before blasting her away.

"I already told you. But I guess I'll tell you again. I...am god!" Roxo yelled, kicking Arfoire down as she got up. When she did, a purple energy blast from Roxo reached out and impaled her. He spun in a circle before rushing up and firing a close range KI blast. He backed up, and surely enough she was still alive. "Impressive. But how about this?"

"No, how about this!" Arfoire yelled, firing another ball of energy. Roxo dodged them, and reappeared in front of Arfoire, punching her away. He opened up both hands, which formed two purple KI disk his size. He threw them both, and they both cut straight through Arfoires barrier, leaving cuts on her thighs.

* * *

 **Leave it all behind you- Cult to Follow**

"Okay Arfoire, it's time to end this. Lets face it, either way i'm going to hell." Roxo said, charging up. "Only your going to hell with me!"

"W-what! What do you mean?" Arfoire asked. Roxo smirked.

"Its simple. I can't kill you, there is no way for me to generate enough energy to kill you in a blast. But, if I use life force energy with my KI, and share energy on the other hand. Well, you get the point." Roxo claimed, Arfoire realized what he was doing.

"Heh, it doesn't matter. Even if you kill me, I already sent a fraction of my power to the dimension Plutia was going. So there going to die anyways!" Arfoire claimed. Roxo smirked, he knew the other him would find a way, even if he didn't go there.

"SEE YOU IN HELL! HAAAA!" He yelled, firing a giant yellow explosions. The force of that blast was enough to blow up the continent, and as a result, end Arfoire….

 **GAME END**

…

…

…

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE**

 **YES/NO**

 **YES!**

 **SAVING….**

… **.**

… **.**

 **FILES SAVED!**

* * *

Dear, whoever reads this.

Life's a bitch. You'll make friends, get stronger, probably won't go Super Saiyan, and even fight a lot. Although, sometimes someone shows up in your live and ruins it. You will loose the ones you love, you'll give up on life, you will want to be dead. But don't die, and if you are going to die, take them down with you. Save someone else's life to make theirs better. Do something for the greater good. You'll have to do things you don't want to do, but you have to do it. Don't let up, follow your dream, and don't let anyone get in your way. Even if you are a kid.

Sign, Ultra Michael.

* * *

 **Somewhere unknown.**

I woke up, it's sunny. My clothes are torn, and I can feel the grass beneath me. Where am I? Last I checked I was dead. I see a dragon fly by, and then a figure.

"Whew, it's a good thing I saved you at the last minute, don't want my pupil dying all like that. Not to mention friend." A familiar voice said. I recognized it immediately.

"G-goku? Where am I?" I asked. I got up, although the orange GI super fighter had to help me stand. He was wearing his GI from Super. He laughed as he I regained my balance.

"Well you're in other world! Don't worry, you're not dead. But this is the only place I could take you, sorry!" Goku apologized. I was confused, didn't I blow myself up? "And as for why your here well...some lady named Daisy asked me to train you. I'm not sure exactly."

"Oh, I see. Well then, I guess I wasn't going to hell with her. Ahhh, my neck is stiff." I said to myself. "Well then, let's get training!"

"Right, we'll start with Super Saiyan Three."

* * *

 **And that's that. This was it, everything (besides training with Goku) that happened to Ultra Michael before helping Hyper Michael. So uh…..it's over. The rest of Ultra Michael's journey resumes in HDN: Dimensional Link. So go check that and my other stories out. C'ya!**


End file.
